Teacher's Pet
by Sybil Silverphoenix
Summary: This is an intriguing tale of a nigh-taboo romance between a repressed college professor (Loki) and a new student (Natalia) who seduces him quite thoroughly. Lots of drama follows in the wake of her seduction and his growing feelings. Can it last? Will it last, especially with so many obstacles in their way? Read and find out True Believer! ;) AU and Rated M for a reason folks.
1. Chapter 1

**An Unexpected Visit**

* * *

**A/N:** Welcome back True Believers! I read an interesting Alternate Universe One-shot by the talented **futurerustfuture-dust** (I highly recommend you go check out her writings… she is very prolific). The One-shot is titled **Answers and Signs** and can be found here… s/10128965/1/Answers-and-Signs ...I highly recommend you read it before continuing or check it out just after reading this… either way it is required reading. :P

Anywhoo… Rated **M** for a reason folks! There is a **ten year age difference** and there are times when it will border on **non-consensual**. Oh and various other Marvel Characters make appearances… **Note:** The Avengers maybe heroic in the Marvel Universe… but here they each have a **dark side**, so don't be surprised if those characters do something so out of their norm. Feel free to review! :)

* * *

Loki sits alone in his small home in suburbia outside of London. He is still in shock over what had happened two days ago in his classroom with…

'_I can't think about that anymore!'_ He thinks shoving his thoughts aside and runs his hands through his lengthy raven tresses. His brilliant and ever-lovely student, Natalia Romanova had… had-GOD! He couldn't recall it! That's a lie. He can, and had, many a time over the last two days! She had forced herself upon him declaring that she wanted him, and in a bad, _bad_ way! His mind had raced since she left his classroom so perfect, so sexy-BLOODY HELL! How he wants her again! And with her sweet promise of seeing him again in two days lingering in his mind, Loki couldn't think of much else. He finds it puzzling that she would want to meet in two days after, on a Sunday, his one day off during the week. Puzzling. Then again, Natalia Romanova was a puzzle… one Loki would love to figure out.

"GOD! WHY DOES SHE HAVE TO BE SO PERFECT?!" Loki exclaims to himself and slumps further into his comfy dark brown couch. He sits there in silence for what feels like forever. No radio, no TV blaring, nothing to distract his troubled mind from thinking about what had happened two days ago.

"Dammit all." Loki whispers as he shakes his head. Then comes the knock at his front door… light and concise. Loki freezes for a moment… then the soft rapping comes again. He shakes all thoughts of the beautiful curvy red head from his mind and walks to answer his door, half expecting someone, anyone else, to be out there… but he is greeted by the lovely Natalia Romanova. Loki gasps and gawks at her for a moment as she stands there, hand on hip, in a lovely dark red top that was form-fitting and v-necked showing off her ample cleavage which left Loki eyeing her even more… and some tight dark navy blue jeans that hug her perfectly curvy hips and ass just right!

"About time." She says somewhat gruffly and pushes past Loki to enter his home without his consent.

"Ms. Romanova!" He starts and was going to go on about how rude she is acting as he shuts the door behind her… but her full red lips crash into his, effectively silencing him. Her hands then immediately go into his hair. God, how soft those lips are! And then her tongue swirls around his ever so enticingly… Loki pulls away.

"Ms. Romanova, this is my home… you shouldn't be-" He starts but she cuts him off with another short kiss.

"What? Worried that someone will 'discover' us? I know you aren't married, Loki." She starts and Loki gives her a questioning look which she answers with an annoyed roll of her bright blue eyes. "No ring, silly man… and I'm certain there isn't a girlfriend either… what with the way you look at me in class." She then adds before he can say anything. Her lips are so close to his ear that it sends shivers down his spine as he can't help but think of how she… fucked him… two days ago so thoroughly, so wonderfully well, on his desk at the University. _This whole affair just isn't right!_

"Ms. Romanova, you need to-to leave… please." He tries pleading to her sensibility but Loki knows she won't… and secretly, he doesn't want her to. Natalia slaps him hard across the face as she smiles sweetly at him.

"I told you to use my name. You know it, so use it!" She demands and then suddenly she is pressed up against him. Her full breasts rub against his lean chest while her hand slides lower and gropes his obvious erection through his grey slacks. Loki gulps at the contact. A part of him wants to end this… to push her out his door and be done with her! But a part of him wants to just grab her, pull her clothes off, and fuck her so hard and good on his couch that she'll never leave…. EVER!

'_FUCK IT ALL!'_

"I must confess something, Natalia." Loki starts slow and shaky. "You are correct in what you said the other day… I do want you. I want you so bad that-that I can't stop thinking about you! It's been like that since, well since I first laid eyes upon you. Bloody hell! If only circumstances were different! I'd ask you out and date you, then after awhile, make-love to you like you deserve. God, I'd worship you like a goddess!" Loki confesses as he slumps his back against his door. Natalia freezes and looks up then. Her bright blue eyes widen in awe at his words.

"Really? You'd worship me?" She asks with her silky voice as her left eyebrow quirks up.

"Of course! You're so beautiful! You've caught my eye since day one!" Loki says and frowns as though he is confessing to murder in the first degree. Natalia cradles his face in her hands then.

"This isn't wrong… what we are doing is perfectly natural. We want each other for no other reason than because 'we want each other'." She states emphasizing her last words. She then grips his hard cock through his slacks with a firm squeeze and a moan escapes Loki's lips. He can't fight this anymore. Why? She's already ridden him. Why not enjoy himself for once? He stops himself from thinking about how Thor would say that same exact thing to him and focuses on this beautiful creature before him. She notices the change in his green eyes and smiles up approvingly at him as he smirks wickedly down at her. At least he's learning and reacting more quickly this time.

"I want you, Natalia. In every way possible." He says and kisses her fully on those soft lips. Her mouth opens and his tongue intrudes and swirls about hers, even flicking over her teeth occasionally. When they break away, Natalia looks at him with a new hunger of lust and passion as she grips him tighter. She releases him only to work swiftly at his slacks which are soon down around his ankles… his lengthy cock free and exposed. Loki's sense of vulnerability becomes very apparent to himself.

She says nothing, only smiles up at him as she licks her upper lip slowly, seductively. Loki can't help but feel himself get even harder, if such a thing is possible. She then slowly lowers herself down upon her knees. Loki closes his eyes, in one last meager attempt to deny what is happening… but then she starts to lick the head of his exposed cock. A slow enticing swirl. A moan escapes Loki at the sensation as the warm wet tongue flows over his most sensitive area in languid swirls and long stripes. She even curls her tongue as she licks the bottom of the tip. Damn she's good at this! He looks down just in time to see her take the tip into her mouth and start sucking on him like her life depends upon it.

"God! Natalia!" He moans out as he is surrounded by warm, sucking wetness. His hands are suddenly in her red curls, massaging her scalp and guiding her motions. She increases the speed and suction… and Loki starts to involuntarily thrust his hips forward, slightly at first. His grip on her hair gets tighter and his thrusts increase as he feels himself get closer to his inevitable release.

"Natalia." He whispers repeatedly as she swirls her tongue and sucks hard on his sensitive member. He then moans, loud and ragged, as his head whips back and he cums hard in her mouth. She continues to suck and swallows his salty seed eagerly. Loki goes weak in the knees and slowly slides down to the floor. Natalia releases his cock as he goes and her lips are on his yet again. Loki doesn't mind tasting himself in her mouth. They kiss passionately for a minute then he breaks away and just holds her close.

"What am I going to do with you?" He questions… More to himself than to her.

"Fuck me." She says sultry with a chuckle and kisses him gently.

"More like you fuck me." He quips and chuckles. "But seriously… what is this? Just some random sex… or-" Loki can't finish the sentence. He doesn't dare say that he'd love to chance something more with her though he knows he'll regret such thoughts later when his mind is 'clearer.'

"Or… we make it whatever we want it to be." She offers and kisses him so sweetly that Loki can't help himself. He wants to dare something more, something deeper. She just feels so, so right with him.

"Have dinner with me tomorrow night." He says suddenly without thinking. Natalia smiles up at him and caresses his face lovingly, but before she can reply there is a loud knock on his door. Loki jumps at the sound. His heart jumping into his throat.

"Brother! Are you home!" Comes Thor's loud boisterous voice as its deep rumble penetrates the door.

"Damnit all to hell." Loki whispers under his breath as he and Natalia quickly get up. Loki immediately pulls his slacks up and is thankful he isn't hard anymore after cumming in Natalia's mouth. He shakes the thoughts from his head.

"Give me a moment, Thor!" Loki shouts as he stands closer to his couch while adjusting his clothes. Natalia has already situated herself and walks to the door.

"Natalia, you need to hide." Loki whispers to the red head but she only smirks at him as she looks over her shoulder then opens the door.

"Hello." She says as she leans enticingly so in the doorframe. Loki runs his palm down his face fearing he's been caught.

"Oh? And you might be?" Thor asks curiously from the other side of the door as he eyes the red headed beauty… giving her a once over with his intense sky blue eyes.

"She is one of my students." Loki interjects nervously after running his hands through his hair to make sure every strand is in place. Thor returns his gaze to the lovely young woman and smiles.

"I was simply asking Professor Odinson about some finer details in the previous lesson." She lies easily enough. If Loki hadn't known any better, he'd swear she was telling the truth. Thor buys it… hook, line, and sinker. The big oaf!

"I'll see you tomorrow in class then professor." Natalia says as she turns back to Loki and gives him a wink as she smiles warmly… then she walks past Thor, who moves his tall, bulky frame to let her leave. Thor eyes her as she goes, watching her hips swivel and sway. Loki can't help but watch her go as well. As soon as the red head is gone, Thor turns to his little brother with a wide, beaming grin plastered on his bearded face.

"I don't blame you for wanting to give her 'private lessons', Brother. If every female student in your classes looks as good as her… then maybe I made the wrong career choice." Thor says and enters Loki's small home. Loki just rolls his eyes at Thor's comments.

"What do you want?" Loki says a little annoyed as he huffs out a sigh.

"Must I have a reason to see my little brother?" Thor asks slightly stung. Loki just gives the taller blonde man an even more annoyed look. "Fine! I came to tell you there will be a party this coming Saturday evening around eight and since you have Sundays free-"

"There will be no excuse for me 'not' to attend." Loki finishes and rolls his eyes. Thor smiles and nods. Loki just sighs. "Fine! I'll attend… but DON'T expect me to stay long, especially if Sif is there." Loki then adds with a sneer before his tense body relaxes a bit as he leans against the doorframe between his living room and kitchen/dining area.

"She does still hate you for cutting her hair." Thor chuckles.

"Bloody hell! That was back in grade school! Can she not learn to forgive and forget? I'm not that mischievous little boy anymore." Loki retorts and shakes his head. He recalls how wild some of his pranks got in his youth and had hoped that such childish foolishness would be forgotten. Apparently, time doesn't heal all wounds.

"You were a terror back then… much funner company too." Thor says with a warm smile which falters slightly as both know that a dangerous line is starting to be crossed. "Now you're all serious and gloomy! If I had a woman like that lovely red head in MY house… I would've ignored the door and had fun with her on the couch all afternoon." The tall, golden man beams at his slightly shorter brother then and gives him a wink as his jovial mood returns.

"I am NOT all seriousness and gloomy!" Loki counters, but he knows as soon as the words leave his mouth that it's a lie and his shoulders slump.

"Then cut loose a little, Brother! Ask that girl out on a date for one." Thor then declares with his booming voice and Loki chuckles as he shakes his head.

"Are you stating that I should ask one of 'my students' out on a date?" Loki inquires and his tone is slightly biting.

"I think you could make an exception for her… I would." Thor then says.

"Well, we both know YOU would… but it's my ass that's on the line if anyone at the University discovers such a thing." Loki says and sighs again. For all his bravado, he knows he is already in over his head as it is. "Maybe you're right." Loki then says softly and Thor's head snaps back to look at his 'super serious' little brother.

"Did you just say I'm right?" Thor asks surprised, even pleased, at Loki's whispered words. This is the first time in a long time that Loki has said such a thing. Perhaps something of their brotherly love remains inside the skinny serious man before him.

"You're right in that I should 'live a little' but I can't just 'do' whatever I want, Thor." Loki says somewhat sadly.

"If it's any consolation… the next time that lovely red head shows up on your doorstep-" Thor starts then trails off with only a grin upon his face as he gives Loki a knowing wink. "No one will see you here with her." Loki gives Thor a horror struck look at which Thor only laughs.

"Remember Professor Darkholm?" Thor asks.

"The psychology professor?" Loki asks to confirm. He remembers the beautiful red headed teacher very well from when he and Thor attended college. That was a class the two brothers wound up having together. Loki worked his ass off to earn his A+… while Thor goofed off, yet got an A all the same. It baffled and irked Loki to no end that Thor, the witless wonder, had gotten an A in such a hard class!

"Yes. Let's just say… I went to her flat three times a week and well, got 'extra credit'." Thor says with a wink. Loki gasps and throws his arms up.

"Bloody hell! Thor!" Loki shouts exasperatedly and then pushes Thor towards the door. "Out! Out now!"

"You ARE still going to come to the party, yes?" Thor asks once more to make certain of Loki's attendance.

"If you leave now and never speak of teachers and students having relations ever again… then YES, I'LL ATTEND!" Loki says. Thor chuckles.

"Then it's a deal, Brother. Eight o'clock… Saturday evening… at Tony Stark's country estate."

"Stark?! Now I'm seriously thinking of just staying home." Loki sneers as he rolls his eyes annoyed at the thought of having to endure the narcissistic ego that is Tony Stark. Thor smirks wickedly at the words. It's such an odd look on the blonde man.

"Professor Darkholm would answer her door in a white silk robe that was open in the front allowing me a full view of-" Thor starts.

"UGH! I'll attend! Now silence, please, Brother!" Loki shouts and pushes Thor out the door quickly. He then shuts and locks his door. Loki slumps his back against the hard surface and his mind snaps back to what had happened before Thor interrupted. How far would it have gotten this time? Especially, here in his home? Loki shakes his head to clear his thoughts but it does nothing. He simply opts for a shower instead… a nice, long, hot one. He NEEDS to relax after such a crazy day as this one.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Date…**

* * *

**A/N:** Welcome back True Believers! If you are reading this… then I guess you liked what **futurerustfuture-dust** and I have collaborated on! Now the drama continues! Enjoy :)

* * *

Monday… Classes went by without a hitch though Loki had that sinking feeling growing in the pit of his stomach as the day wore on. He would see _her_ this afternoon in his medieval era history class. He is so nervous that he almost dumps his Earl Grey tea (with a splash of milk and honey) into his lap at lunch, but thankfully he managed to lean forward quickly enough that the table gets wet and not his grey trousers.

'_That would've been embarrassing.'_ Loki thinks as he mops up the spilt liquid with some napkins.

"Nervous?" Came a smooth calm male voice. Loki looks up to find Professor Coulson smiling down at him neutrally like the man always does. Phil Coulson is the resident psychology professor, and he seems to be quite popular with all his students.

"Just clumsy it seems." Loki says with a short chuckle.

"You're the new history professor?" Coulson offers as he helps Loki by giving him more napkins.

"Yes. My forte is medieval and renaissance history… though I must confess a love for the Shakespearean era, alas, more for the literature than the events happening at that time." Loki says as he finishes the clean up.

"'Nothing is neither good nor evil… but thinking makes it so.'" Coulson quotes.

"Hamlet… one of my personal favorites." Loki smiles.

"It's amusing that our other history professor is Erik Lehnsherr and he teaches Modern History… The Victorian Era up to Today." Coulson then comments and chuckles. Loki raises an eyebrow.

"I suppose I get your meaning, the older man teaches the newer stuff whilst the young man teaches the older happenings." Loki chuckles. A pause stretches between the two men. Loki then sighs as he notes the time on his gold wrist watch. Lunchtime is almost over. "It's been nice chatting with you, Mr. Coulson. If you will excuse me though, I have three more classes before the day is done."

"Don't let the students walk all over you, Mr. Odinson… and welcome to Shield University." The shorter man says with that passive smile of his before walking away.

* * *

Loki goes through his next two classes in a half daze. He slips up once in each class while clicking through his power-point presentations and is met with a few chuckles from some of his students.

"Care to elaborate on your comment, Mr. Barton?" Loki says to the snarky boy in back with spiky blonde hair wearing a purple tee shirt with a silver hawk screen-printed on it.

"No, Professor Odinson." Barton says and huffs before reclining in his seat. After that, Loki quickly regains his usual pressing demeanor and asks Barton and the other chuckling students to answer whenever he poses a question to the class. It isn't long before his final class of the day is to start and Loki walks down the long tall corridor to the room. His feet feel heavier, his stomach knots and turns… Can he really go through with taking Natalia out for a date this evening? There is only one way to find out. Then Coulson's 'Hamlet' quote flits through his mind at that exact moment… _'Nothing is neither good nor evil… but thinking makes it so.'_

'_Dammit all to hell!'_ Loki thinks as he runs his free hand through his lengthy hair out of habit. He takes a deep calming breath then enters the classroom. A couple of students are seated variously in the back and the ever-lovely Natalia is in her usual spot just to the right of Loki's podium. She is dressed a little more nicely than usual today, a black form fitting top with elbow length sleeves and a low scoop neck to show off her cleavage. Her lengthy red hair is half pulled back and she smiles a sweet innocent smile at Loki as he enters.

'_Oh, bloody hell!'_ Loki thinks, knowing that he is going to be distracted in this class as well, perhaps more so than the other two. He takes a deep breath and exhales as he sits his briefcase down and starts readying for the day's lesson. He manages to avoid staring at Natalia for any length of time before the start of class, though it was a task more difficult than when he was working to get through college.

Class starts and he launches right into it. The day's lesson is about the Spanish Inquisition and the Witch Hunts that followed. When he started around the end of last August… by the time they got to this point in the lesson plan it was nearing Halloween. He had chuckled at that finding it most amusing. Loki discusses about how the Catholic Church had their 'Thought Police' control the populace's beliefs and how they made examples of anyone who didn't conform to their norm. He talks about how Jews, Muslims, even other Christians were hanged, drowned, stoned, and burned to death, not just Witches, though that happened a lot as well.

Before the final bell rang to dismiss the afternoon class, Loki instructs his students to read key chapters from three of the books he had talked about in the lesson. He informs them that the books can be found in the library or simply looked up online and that he wants them to write an essay on how this era has affected modern culture by next Monday. The students grumble and file out of the classroom. Natalia lingers though, the contents of her bag spill out and her books and papers scatter in a line across the floor to bump into Loki's shiny black shoe. He sighs and helps her pick the items up. Soon they are all alone.

"So… you want to take me out for dinner tonight, huh?" She asks dropping the innocent façade. Loki knows she had dumped her bag on purpose.

"Yes, Natalia. If that's quite alright with you?" Loki says in a near whisper.

"Yes, it is." She replies then smiles happily at him.

"Um… be at my place by seven sharp. Dress nice… and I hope you like Italian food, because there's this amazing restaurant downtown and the food is-" Loki rambles on but is suddenly cut off as Natalia's lips crash into his. It is soft and sweet but there is heat to it.

"Will there be 'dessert' after?" She asks in a whisper, her voice breathless and full of lascivious promise. Who needs sweets when he has her? Loki can feel his heart racing in his chest at the sound of her voice.

"Of course." He whispers back without thinking.

"Good. Because I want to take you up on this offer to… 'worship me like a goddess'." Natalia whispers into his ear then pulls away and gently lays one more sweet kiss upon his lips before turning and hurrying off. That's when Loki notices she is wearing those same tight dark jeans from yesterday. He can't help but stare at her ass… he only shakes his head and feels the wave of growing paranoia fill his stomach once again.

He moves to his chair and sits down roughly leaning his head back feeling the exhaustion overwhelm him for a moment. At least he had gotten her to leave without trying to jump his 'bones' again in this room. If he was going to do this… fuck her on a repeated and regular basis… then he'd take Thor's advice and do it in the privacy of his home. Less chance of getting caught that way.

"Is everything alright, Mr. Odinson?" Came a deep clear voice that shocks Loki to his core. His eyes snap open and he controls his movements as he tilts his head back down to look wearily towards the owner of that calm, cool, and collected voice.

"Dean Fury? What an unexpected, yet pleasant surprise." Loki smiles weakly at the towering bald, black man dressed sharply in a fine dark navy suit with a white dress shirt and black silk vest. A tie with dark blue and diagonal gold slashes completes the ensemble. He also wears a black eye patch over his left eye, having lost it in his youth as a soldier. He had been an officer in the American army years ago. It reminds Loki of his adopted father's own eye patch. Fury's steely one-eyed gaze levels on Loki in a very scrutinizing way before he speaks.

"How are you faring here, Mr. Odinson?"

"Very well actually." Loki starts. "It can get weary at times, but that's part of it."

"Most of your students really seem to enjoy your lessons." Fury says as Loki then stands up slowly out of his chair to finish gathering his papers and other items securing them in his briefcase.

"What can I say? I do my best." Loki then smiles once more… this time more genuine as he maintains his calm exterior.

"Did you know some of the underclass female students have started a little 'fanclub' following with you as their focus?" Dean Fury then states.

"What?" Loki says surprised at that and stops abruptly. This is puzzling news indeed. He hasn't noticed anything like THAT. He has noticed a few groups of girls in his various classes that always smiled and giggled when he'd talk to them and they were always so eager to answer questions.

"Yeah, apparently several of them are quite taken with you. It's all over the online forums and Facebook." Fury continues and gives a short chuckle. Loki rolls his eyes at the mention of the banter about him being online.

"That doesn't surprise me. EVERYTHING is online these days." Loki says and clicks his briefcase closed. He then turns to Dean Fury with a pleasant neutral smile on his face. "Give them time and all these young ladies will be swooning over the next new professor or pop singer or actor or whatever… Though, I wish I had been this popular with the ladies back when I was attending college." Loki adds and then laughs. Fury smiles and nods his head as well at the words.

"Glad to hear everything is alright. Phil Coulson thought that with all this silly girl talk going around… and you being tired as well as flustered most of the time lately, well, you can guess what he was pondering." Dean Fury then says as he stands straighter and keeps his eye on Loki who just raises his eyebrows at the thought that Phil Coulson seemed so keen on trying to note his sex life. Loki would have to steer clear of the psychology professor from now on.

"He sounds jealous." Loki jokes. "It's nothing like that though, I can assure you. I've had some recent personal issues to deal with that's all. Everything is in order now, Dean Fury… just feeling drained by it all. Nothing to write home about, I'm afraid." Loki adds and gives a small sigh.

"Very well then. I'm glad you are enjoying yourself here, Mr. Odinson. Keep up the good work. We shape many young idealistic minds here at Shield University… and understanding our Past is key to shaping a better future." Fury says and holds his hand out. Loki grasps it and they both give firm squeezes as they eye one another.

"I couldn't have said it better myself, Dean Fury." Loki says with a warm genuine smile. When the man wasn't being so intimidating, he actually seems amiable… though still cold and distant as Pluto. At least Loki knows who to keep an eye on now. Loki leaves the classroom after a short farewell to Dean Fury and calmly makes his way out the building and to his car. Once inside, all the fear and paranoia fills his mind to bursting.

There was a fan club dedicated to HIM?!

'_What the FUCK!'_

How did he miss that? Could that be why Natalia is so infatuated with him? Is she the only young lady brave enough to take her simple crush to another level? Could she be spreading rumors about him in secret to these other girls?

"No. She wouldn't dare tell anyone." Loki whispers to himself as he starts his car and drives home… his thoughts racing. He showers and readies himself. The excitement building as the clock ticks away closer to seven.

* * *

For awhile he looks at his closet, unsure of what he should wear for their first date, finally he is swayed into donning a green silk dress shirt Frigga bought for him after graduation, along with a plain pair of black slacks, matching bow tie, and a vest of the same color, though it's embroidered with an intricate golden celtic knot design. The gold and emerald cufflinks, another gift from his mother, are slipped on just before he dons the black suit jacket, buttoning it up and scrambling to find his shoes.

Loki looks at his gold wrist watch… 6:45… Natalia should arrive any minute! He slicks his hair down with some gel and debates about pulling it back into a ponytail but then thinks better of that since Natalia really seems to like grabbing his hair, so he just smoothes down the waves as best he can and puts some cologne on… it was a bottle his brother had gotten him for Christmas last year… some fragrance by Gucci called 'Guilty.'

"There's an irony in this." Loki says huffing an exasperated sigh as he eyes the bottle in hand after spritzing himself. He then chuckles. The scent was pleasant and very subtle… and Loki had to confess… he wears it often. He smoothes his hair down once more as he exits his bathroom and makes sure his wallet and cell phone are in his vest pockets. A soft knocking comes from the door then and Loki knows it is Natalia. His heart starts racing and threatens to burst out of his chest. He goes first to his kitchen where he pulls out a single red rose from his nearly empty fridge and then goes to the door. He opens it with a smile and his jaw gapes open when his eyes behold the sight of Natalia.

Under her plush black coat, she is wearing a gorgeous crimson dress that hugs her curves so sinfully that Loki finds himself wondering if they'll make it out of the house before he attacks her. The skirt ends just past her knees and is spilt up both sides and the back. The satin fabric is embroidered in black with straight lines running in slants and spirals over it, like spider webs. A golden ring belt adorns her waist and the buckle looks like an hourglass that is enameled in dark red. She wears elbow length silky black gloves with a garnet-studded gold bracelet on her right hand and a gold watch on the other.

Her hair is loose and falls in gentle waves around her shoulders though the left side is tucked back behind her ear. A large beautiful brooch of gold, black diamonds, and garnets shaped like a Black Widow Spider sits near her left shoulder. Her eyes are shadowed to smoky perfection and her full lips are a glossy deep crimson in color. Beautiful was too much of an understatement to describe her looks tonight.

"Ms. Romanova…. N-Natalia… you look… absolutely stunning this evening." Loki says finally as he finds his voice and swallows hard. He then presents her with the rose and feels so silly doing so. "For you, my gorgeous Natalia." He manages to say smoothly and Natalia's crimson lips curl as she smiles warmly up at him while sniffing the red rose. It was fragrant then she catches a whiff of his cologne.

"Hmm." She hums melodiously. "Gucci Guilty. I LOVE that fragrance." She whispers and her voice is so seductive. Loki swallows once more and his eyes widen. He has to get her out of the house or they'll never make it to dinner!

"Let's eat then." He says and smiles as he pulls on his black trench coat, grabs his keys, locks the front door, and takes her arm. He leads her out into the chilly night to his car. Her black heels clicking on the paved walk way as they go. He opens the passenger door for her and she slides perfectly into the vehicle. Loki gulps as he walks around the back and collects himself mentally for the evening to come. He then gets in, turns the key, and they are off…

"I discovered something today." Loki starts as they head down the street to London's downtown area.

"What's that?" Natalia asks curiously.

"Apparently there's a 'fanclub' dedicated to me that several of the underclass female students have created. Do you know anything about this, Natalia?" Loki goes on, fishing to learn what he can from her.

"I've heard of it… and I understand why they created it." She then turns to look at Loki full on though he can't do more than look at her from the corner of his eye. "You are a very attractive man, Loki." Natalia then states.

"Why… thank you, Natalia." Loki replies though he wishes he could've come up with something smoother to say, but he is just too flustered.

"Most of those girls are silly though." Natalia then says simply.

"How so?" Loki asks, curious of her answer.

"Because none of them have the balls to do what I did to you in the classroom. They all wish and dream about you telling them to stay after class for 'extra credit' but they could never get the nerve up to actually fuck you on your desk." She answers and he can see her wink at him from the corner of his eye. Then her right hand is on his left thigh, stroking and teasing with gentle caresses… moving higher and higher to his groin. Loki swallows hard.

"Please, Natalia… wait until after we leave the restaurant then you can pull my cock out and suck it if you so desire." Loki says to persuade her though he regrets his words instantly… it was either that or walk into a nice eatery with his sizable erection tenting his black slacks. Getting a blow job on the way back home is the lesser of two evils, and Loki prefers it.

"Promise?" Natalia asks as she smiles innocently.

"Promise." Loki says and finds himself smiling. '_What am I doing? I'm out on a date with one of my students! And on top of that, I just gave her permission to give me head on the way back to my place after dinner!'_ He just sighs at the thoughts and tries to relax.

'_It's just dinner.'_ He keeps telling himself. _'And she's already sucked me off… It's not like I'm 'forcing' her to do any of these things.'_ He wonders if he'll ever get used to this whole situation… especially if they keep it up for any great length of time. _'Can I even plan a future with her in it?'_ His Mind questions his Heart. He'd like to think so, but nothing good ever lasts for him. Sooner or later, she'll get bored and move on to the next man or Fate will intervene in some other way. Loki sighs at that thought. He feels a reassuring pat on his leg then.

"Don't worry… I haven't told anyone about us and I don't plan to. If anyone asks, I'll say we are on a friendly outing." Natalia says to sooth his troubled mind.

"Thank you, Natalia." He says and smiles at her. _'But that just screams 'we are fucking each other' to everyone else.'_ He finishes in his mind.

In no time at all, Loki finds an open spot near the restaurant and parks. It's well lit in this area so they are less likely to get mugged… but that is the least of his concerns. Loki suddenly realizes that any one of his fellow professors… or god-forbid, Dean Fury, himself… could be dinning here tonight. Loki swallows his nerves down and prays to anyone who might be listening that he doesn't run into any of the other University faculty here tonight! Especially not Phil Coulson! They enter and so far the coast is clear. They are seated at a nice two-seater table near the back in a dimly lit area… Perfect!

"So is this a special Valentine's Day outing for the beautiful couple?" The waiter asks friendly with a warm smile as he lights the candle in the center of the table. Loki is stunned. He has been so wrapped up in things that he hasn't really noticed that today is Valentine's Day. Of course, he's never really paid attention to this 'holiday' either what with being alone most of the time for it anyways.

"And what can I get the couple to drink?" The waiter then asks.

"I'll have a glass of water and a glass of your sweetest red wine, please." Natalia asks and Loki gives her a suspicious look.

"And would the gentleman like the same?"

"Why not?" Loki then says. He is slightly amazed that the waiter doesn't check their I.D.'s… but oh well. Natalia does seem much older than she really is, Loki has to admit. Their drinks are served and Natalia savors her red wine like a professional wine taster.

"I LOVE sweet red wine." Natalia explains after she sees the look in his green eyes. She smiles and eyes him as she gulps half of the glass down in one swig.

"I can see." Loki says with raised eyebrows. He then fidgets with his napkin and thinks of something to say. "So… Natalia. Aside from sweet red wine and me… what are your other interests?"

"Ballet. I used to dance when I was little… but that all changed when-" She starts and trails off with a sad sigh. Her bright blue eyes lower as her voice gets small. Concern crosses Loki's face at this. He didn't mean to upset her.

"What happened? If I may be so bold as to ask, that is?" He then inquires softly… pressing, but not hard, to hear what she has to say.

"My parents died before I was ten. You see, I'm part of a very wealthy family back in Russia and my parents died in a plane crash on business." Her voice is small and quiet. Loki has to strain just to hear her over the chatter of the restaurant. She then continues.

"I was adopted by a man who was supposed to be a close friend of my parents, but he just wanted a cut of the substantial trust fund that they had left me in case they died. After I graduated High School early this past December at seventeen, I was legally able to read my parents Will on my own and discovered he had no claim to my trust fund and so I packed up and left here… for London." Natalia sighs and relaxes into her chair. She then smiles her signature sexy smile at him. "So far it has proven to be much better here than in St. Petersburg." Loki can't help but smile at that.

"Seventeen? I thought you were eighteen." Loki whispers nervously after realizing fully what she had just said. Now he feels worse than ever… knowing he's been with an underage girl!

"I am eighteen, silly." Natalia says then and winks at him. "My birthday is in January."

"The Spring semester started in early January though, so when exactly is your birthday, Natalia?" Loki asks a bit sternly as his left eyebrow raises.

"The twenty-third." She answers simply with a smirk. Loki shakes his head then takes a deep swig of his wine. That means… when he first seen her, and first thought about her, she WAS underage! Oh yeah, it was a certainty… Loki was going to Hell. He slumps in his seat and rests his face in his palms. He then shakes his head slowly.

"It's okay, Loki. I'm of age now. Besides you should feel so lucky… most older men fantasize about being with a younger lady." Natalia then adds trying to entice him, but she is really just making him feel worse instead.

"Unlike most 'older men' I have morals and standards… though you do seem to really enjoy getting me to push those limits." Loki retorts a bit cynically.

"You love it and you know it." She quips and smiles as she peeks her tongue out at him. Loki can't help but smile and chuckle at that.

"Adopted, huh?" He then says changing the subject. "Interesting… considering I was adopted as well." Loki says smoothly and watches Natalia for her reaction. Her left eyebrow rises ever so slightly then her face returns to that sultry look. "I haven't a clue as to who my original parents were so nothing dramatic there, but my adopted family had decided to keep the fact of my adoption from me until I was in High School. Needless to say… I found out on my own while looking at my birth certificate. I was born in Iceland but was raised here in Britain by my Norwegian family. Comical, I know." Loki then sighs and gathers his thoughts before continuing.

"At first, I hated my family… I hated them all so very much for lying to me. Thor and I had been close as children… thick as thieves we were." Loki chuckles then frowns once more. "Then I hated him. Throughout college, we were estranged. Our father paid for his way completely… but since I had been so 'obstinate'… Father declared that I had to make my own way." Loki says hotly then downs the rest of his wine in one swig. He sighs sadly.

"My adopted family is very well off, financially, mind you… but I was determined to do my best and graduate college so I could do what I wanted to do… Teach. I did it. I made my own way, and it was a hard struggle, but I did it on my own!" Loki then chuckles and smiles mirthfully as he looks at Natalia sitting across from him looking so gorgeous in the candlelight.

"I started on at Shield University in time for the start of the Fall Semester last year… but just barely. I'm still 'the new guy' to my fellow professors but I like to think I have a handle on things now… though you have thrown quite the monkey wrench into my plans. It's not an all together unpleasant circumstance, but I wish I could've met you sooner, Natalia." He then finishes as he starts sipping at his cold ice water.

"I'm here now." She retorts softly and smiles. Loki feels her foot, free of her shoe, slide up the inside of his right leg. He is grateful that the tablecloth hides the act but he is still worried that someone will notice. His eyes dart around the room looking at people's faces… no one is looking at him… no one but Natalia. She smiles mischievously from her seat on the other side of the table as her foot trails higher.

"Natalia?" Loki says with a smile. He is starting to feel the flush from the wine.

"Yes, Loki?" Natalia says seductively.

"Remember our promise for the car ride back to my place?" He inquires.

"Vividly." She says and licks her red upper lip readily.

"That applies until we get back to the car after dinner." Loki adds and smiles. Natalia's foot drops suddenly.

"You're no fun." She pouts mockingly and Loki can't help but smile for she looks so adorable right now. He chuckles in spite of himself from the wine. It has been awhile since he last drank any alcohol… so his tolerance is fairly low.

"You say that now… but you'll change your mind later tonight." Loki says with a wink to her. He chuckles again realizing that the wine has loosened his tongue. He runs a hand through his hair at that thought.

"For being so nervous around me all the time, you certainly have a silver tongue just waiting to say the most… delightful things to me." Natalia says as she eyes Loki eagerly. Loki gives a short laugh at that.

"You have no idea, my dear lovely Natalia." Loki then says. His voice deeper, darker, and more enticing.

"Promises, promises." She whispers and sips at her water… and it is at that moment, that their food arrives. Chicken fettuccini alfredo for both which they eat in relative silence, only speaking to compliment the food. Just as they finish up and Loki is waiting for the check, a familiar face appears.

"Well, look who it is!" The tall, broad blonde in an American Army uniform, minus the hat, says as he approaches. Loki is surprised to see one of Thor's college buddies here in London and in this very restaurant!

"I thought you went back to America to fight in that silly war on terror… Corporal Rogers?" Loki starts with a slight edge in his voice though his smile is friendly. Out of all of Thor's friends… Steve Rogers had been the friendliest to him. The handsome blonde was always polite and had made sure that Thor included Loki in whatever 'group activity' Thor's other friend, Tony Stark, had concocted them all to do. Rogers was the only friend of Thor's that Loki could call a friend as well.

"It's Captain Rogers now. I've even got a few medals too." Rogers beams with pride as he stands straighter. He then notices Natalia and his blue eyes nearly pop out of his head. Loki smiles and holds back the chuckle that is building within him.

"Ma'am." Captain Rogers says with his most dashing smile as he takes her offered right hand and kisses her gloved knuckles gently. Natalia smiles sweetly up at the soldier and Loki feels a pang in his heart at the sight. Rogers then turns back to Loki after a moment or two with a new smile on his face. "I'm in town for Stark's big party this weekend. Please tell me you'll be there?"

"I will be attending, so yes… Captain Rogers, you shant miss my pretty face." Loki teases. Rogers laughs and shakes his head.

"You've been drinking." He says to Loki then turns to Natalia. "Be warned… he gets snarky when he does that and when he gets drunk! Whew! You don't want to see that! Or maybe you do? Because he strips off all his clothes only to get way too touchy-feely. Believe me, I know first hand." Rogers winks at Natalia. She giggles.

"You make me out to be some sort of perverted monster, Rogers! I'm hardly that bad." Loki says in surprise and feigned offense then lowers his head in embarrassment as people from nearby tables start to look their way. He hides his face with his hand.

"Anywhoo… you should bring your girlfriend here to the party." Captain Rogers then says and Loki's eyes snap up to the soldier in surprise and horror.

"I'd love to go." Natalia beams merrily.

"Great! Then I'll see you two lovebirds there. Happy Valentine's Day!" Rogers says with a wide grin and gives Loki a wink then the handsome soldier is striding off.

"He was nice." Natalia comments.

"He always is." Loki replies with a smirk.

"So what does he mean by you get 'too touchy-feely'? Did you get touchy-feely with Captain Rogers?" Natalia asks in a hushed tone. The mischief in her blue eyes makes them seem to sparkle in the low light. Loki's face flushes. Her eyebrows raise high. "You did." She whispers excitedly.

"What? I-I was drunk and it was Stark's idea to play that silly 'spin-the-bottle' game after we'd all had way too much to drink." Loki explains in a hushed tone. Natalia smiles at the thought of seeing Loki drunk and hitting on the very good looking Captain Rogers.

"Ooooo… did your spin land on the handsome Captain Rogers?" She then asks.

"Actually… his spin landed on me." Loki whispers with a slight piteous moan and he slumps into his chair as his cheeks blaze red. "And then he… well, he kissed me… and for the rest of the night I teased him. I felt so embarrassed about it all the next morning. It's like I become some other person when I get too much alcohol in me." Loki then sighs and gets a bit gloomy.

"Now I wish I'd been there… that would've been hot to see." Natalia says and bites her lower lip as she eyes Loki. He, however, does not share her enthusiasm. Though he was drunk at the time, he remembered everything that happened. The kiss had led to talking about Rogers' very cut and bulky physique which Loki had ran his hands over all night while Rogers paraded around shirtless… having been dared to do so by Loki, of course! Loki couldn't bring himself to recall the rest of what had happened after everyone retired for the night… he could, but not right now… now he had Natalia to take home. Loki smiles at her then and it is full of promised desire. He pays, leaves a generous tip, and they leave the restaurant. Soon they are driving back to his place in the London suburbs.

"So… Captain Rogers… and you… kissed. Hmm… did you do more?" Natalia then purrs seductively as she runs her right hand up Loki's thigh in slow strokes.

"You could say that." Loki answers and swallows. She just isn't going to drop that. A mischievous glint then twinkles in his eyes. "It's a secret between he and I… if I were to tell you, then I'd have to kill you." Loki says in mock seriousness then chuckles as her hand stops. At first he thinks he has offended her, but before he can apologize, she grabs his cock through his pants with a tight squeeze that rips a gasp from his lips. He was already half hard by the time they had started down the road so her hand finds him easily enough. He swerves slightly but regains control of the wheel.

"So… tell me then… who was on top?" Natalia asks and her voice is slightly deeper, perfect. She adds a little more pressure to get Loki to talk. He moans and squirms in his seat trying hard to focus on the road as she increases the pressure on his now fully hard cock.

"Him." Loki breathes in a hushed whisper and at that she releases him. Loki sighs and starts to normalize his breathing… but suddenly both her hands are working his trousers and before he knows it… his cock is free and disappears inside her mouth as she leans down. Loki quickly works the seat back slightly so her head isn't against the steering wheel and he then leans his seat back. He is so very thankful he has long arms. One of the many benefits to being 6'2"!

"Oh, Natalia." Loki moans repeatedly as he tries really hard to focus on driving while she swirls her tongue around the head of his dick. She sucked him the entire way… and to Loki's credit, he drove perfectly… most of the time.

"So then I take it you did that to him?" She then asks with a mischievous smirk.

"Not in a car. And he did that to me as well." He answers breathlessly and zips his trousers up and fastens his belt. He then turns to her and eyes her ravenously. "Time to go to bed, Ms. Romanova." He smiles at her.

"Lead the way." She says. Loki gets out and opens her door. He helps her out and they both practically run to his front door. He fumbles with his keys momentarily, cursing the whole time then giving a triumphant chuckle as he slides the key home and opens his door. He allows her to enter first then follows. Once inside, his arms wrap around her waist and he pulls her back against his chest to kiss the exposed left side of her neck and she moans slightly.

"No more talk of the good Captain. Now there is only you, my sweet little… Spider." Loki whispers into her ear as he looks down at her brooch. His voice is deeper and said in a near growl. Natalia smiles at his pet name for her. Loki then pulls away only to unzip her dress at the back and trace his fingers over the exposed flesh. He notices she is wearing a black lacey bra.

She turns and their lips met in a frenzied kiss fueled by the remnants of the wine and the thoughts of Loki with Captain Rogers. Loki leads her to his bedroom though they are still locked at the lips. Once the door is open and the light on his nightstand clicked on… her dress is on the floor leaving her in her gloves, heels, jewelry, and black lacey bra complete with matching panties.

"What did I do to deserve such a heavenly sight as this?" Loki asks as he drinks in the sight of her standing seductively so before him.

"Who said I was an angel?" She says and her voice is all dark and full of lust.

"Then if this is sin, I don't want to be righteous." Loki quips with a wicked smile and quickly removes his jacket and vest. Natalia removes his bow tie while he undoes his dress shirt's buttons. She then unbuckles his belt as he steps out of his shoes. His slacks drop to the floor and he is bare. Natalia eyes his pale lean frame, drinking in the sight of him completely nude for once. He has some muscle to him though he isn't big and bulky like Thor or Rogers. His arousal is evident through the dark nest of pubic hair at his groin. It isn't bushy and it trails off thinning out as the line runs up to his belly button.

"Beautiful." She whispers as her eyes meet his and she kisses Loki deeply. Her gloved hands flow over his pale body becoming more acquainted with this beautiful man's flesh. He lays her down slowly upon his bed as they continue to kiss and she grabs at his back and shoulders. They break away only so that Loki can reposition her on the bed. She starts to move so as to kick off her heels but Loki stops her.

"Leave them on." He says with his deep growl. He then kisses her neck, tasting her skin behind her ear as his tongue trails down then up. He listens to her moan so prettily as his right hand traces her curves like a blind man reading brail. He massages her breasts as he kisses his way down, even nipping and sucking on them through her bra as he works his way further down still. He kisses and licks her stomach then slips down between her thighs.

He takes a moment to inhale the scent of her as he hooks his thumbs under her panties at her hips and pulls them down slowly. Her lacey panties stick to her wet clean-shaven womanhood. He throws the panties behind him, not caring where they wind up and kisses his way down the inside of her thigh. He wants to kiss his way down the other thigh in equal measure, but a quick glance to his alarm clock on his nightstand reads 9:54. He has to be up at seven am at the latest! So he has to be quick while maintaining sensuality. She moans as he continues to kiss down one thigh and trace the other with his fingertips. Her thighs then spread to their widest exposing her swollen clit in the soft pink folds of her womanhood, so Loki dives in swirling his tongue artfully around the pink nub and causing Natalia to cry out in pleasure.

"Ahh! OH LOKI! Oooohhh! YES!" Natalia moans and screams as he brings her to the edge and pushes her over it by sliding two fingers inside of her. She shivers and writhes under him as he works his nimble fingers inside of her and he suckles on her clit. She cums suddenly and the explosion of wetness is intoxicating to Loki. He pulls his face from her quivering quim to smile up at her as he licks his lips clean. He then moves up the bed and positions himself just so over her so that as he rocks his hips… he teases her with his throbbing cock on her now sensitive clit.

"How bad do you want me, Natalia?" He asks darkly as he gazes down at her. Her legs rub against his side and he feels the heels scratch at the skin of his legs. Her hands rummage through his hair.

"Badly… very, _very_ badly." She whispers her voice gone husky and seductive as she wiggles slowly below him. Loki smiles at her words and rolls his hips back more and more until his cock lowers. Natalia then rolls her hips up to catch the tip in just the right spot… and Loki slides slowly inside of her. She is tight and wet and so very warm inside. She moans as he fills her with every inch of his impressive manhood.

"Oh, Natalia." Loki whispers softly as he starts to thrust at an even pace in and out of her. Natalia's legs wrap around his slim waist and her hands pull at his hair. _'It won't be long.'_

"Not yet!" Loki says under his breath and pulls out. The move surprises Natalia and suddenly she finds herself on her hands and knees on top of the dark green comforter. She doesn't have time to ask any questions, she only moans as Loki pushes into her fluidly from behind and starts with hard thrusts. Her moans became cries of ecstasy as she arches her back, lifting her ass higher, pushing her chest lower, and her head goes back. Loki grips her hips and even slides his right hand down between her thighs to play with her clit. Her cries became wanton screams then and she quickly finds her voice as she starts yelling something in Russian. Loki doesn't have a clue as to what the words mean but he can feel her tightening down upon him as she gets wetter and wetter, as well as louder and louder. He loses himself to the pleasure as his mind empties for a moment… one splendid moment of sheer bliss.

"OH GOD! NATALIA!" Loki cries out as he cums inside of her. His body spasms and his thrusts lose rhythm though they are still hard. He then stops altogether and wraps his arms around her stomach lifting her to rest against his chest. His hands flow lazily over her curves and massage her breasts. He feathers her neck with kisses then turns her face until their lips meet. The kiss is soft and sweet though their tongues swirl around each other languidly. He then rests his head on her shoulder as he holds her close and tight.

"Oh, my little Spider… I never want to be rid of you." Loki whispers and holds her a minute longer before they part. Natalia immediately turns around and sucks him clean. It almost makes him hard again but a quick look to the clock… 11:34… and he knows its bed time. He turns the light off as she kicks her heels to the floor and they work their way under the comforter. Natalia snuggles up against Loki's left side as he lays on his back. Her head is over his heart, and Loki plays with her hair as he looks down at her in the dark.

"Please tell me, Natalia, that you are on birth control?" Loki inquires curiously. The absolute last thing he needs right now is for her to wind up pregnant.

"Of course. I would've put a condom on you the first time if I wasn't." She says lazily from his chest and snuggles in closer.

"What about STDs?" Loki then asks nervously.

"I know for a fact I'm clean." Natalia replies. "Afraid you'll give me something?"

"No. Just being cautious." Loki whispers and starts to doze off.

"You were right?" Natalia suddenly says snapping Loki back to wakefulness.

"About what?" He asks sleepily.

"You _are_ fun in bed." She says and chuckles. Loki smiles then closes his eyes once again, and in a few minutes the two pass out into restful sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Perchance to Dream**

* * *

**A/N:** Welcome back True Believers! Now the plot thickens!

* * *

Loki finds himself standing in a strange room of white and pale green. It is circular and the walls are a thick glass he notes as he looks around. He then sees that he is wearing the strangest outfit of dark leather, gold and black armor, and green silks. He finds it all very strange indeed. Then he hears something or senses it. Whatever. So he turns to see Natalia… his gorgeous Natalia… dressed oddly as well. Though the form-fitting catsuit she wears is very, _very_ enticing. He even notices her curious hourglass symbol on her belt. Loki chuckles.

"You should dress like that more often, my lovely little Spider." Loki purrs as he steps closer to the glass wall separating them.

"I wear this when I work… and it seems I'm always working." The sexy redhead says with a chilled look in her bright blue eyes. She crosses her arms under her ample chest and just stands there glaring at him.

"Is there something in particular that you wanted?" Loki then asks breaking the silence that has fallen over them.

"What's your plan?" She starts.

"My plan?" Loki is confused by this. He had let Natalia do the 'planning' but after asking her out on the date and actually going through with it…

"Once you're King of the Mountain… what's your plan then?" Her eyes are hard and almost hateful. Loki softens under the look and his shoulders slump. _'Is this my guilty conscious finally come to berate me?'_

"Natalia… I… I love you." He whispers softly as he stands directly before the glass… before her. The redhead's cold eyes flicker breaking the cold façade she is displaying. "You make me feel better about my life, even though just being with you jeopardizes everything I have worked so hard to achieve. I'm afraid that when I awake from this dream, you'll be gone… and that thought terrifies me more than losing my career because of our relationship." Loki sighs then smiles faintly as he presses his forehead to the glass and closes his eyes. A minute passes and suddenly the door opens and he hears footsteps running towards him.

"Natalia?" Loki whispers happily as he looks up and over his right shoulder to see the redhead run across the small circular room to him.

"Oh, Loki… I love you, too." She says as he catches her in his arms and their lips meet. They kiss out of joy and desire. Hungry for the other and driven by a deep yearning that neither can deny.

"Than I am a lucky a man indeed." Loki whispers as they part to catch their breath. He holds her close and savors the scent of her red hair, the feel of her soft skin, the look in her bright blue eyes… "I never want to be rid of you. Ever."

Natalia's only response is another passionate kiss. Loki can't help but wish they were somewhere else besides this sterile prison cell of a room… and so when they do pull away again it sort of surprises him that they are somewhere else. A strange circular golden room that is enchanting and beautiful with a huge circular bed in the center of it.

"I love dreams and how they can change to suit a need." Loki chuckles as he takes in the new surroundings. He then looks down at Natalia with a burning desire in his eyes. "This sexy outfit will look better on the floor." He adds and picks her smaller frame up effortlessly and lays her down upon the bed. He unbuckles her belt and slowly slides the zipper down. She is wearing that lacey black bra and matching panties. Loki loves it!

He kisses her neck and slides his hand down her exposed stomach then under her panties. His long fingers probe the warm, wet split between her legs as she moans and wiggles under him. He takes a hardening nipple under her bra into his mouth. The lacey fabric adds a friction to his tongue that causes Loki to moan as well. His middle and ring fingers work inside of her while his thumb rubs her clit.

"Oh my god, Loki! Yes. Yes. YES!" She moans and her cries intensify as her hands work through his long hair. Her body quakes and shivers in her orgasm. His fingers slide out of her as he pulls away and she whimpers in protest at the loss of his touch. He sucks them clean and eyes her wiggling there in her orgasm's afterglow. Her beautiful blue eyes are all for him. He knows she isn't done. In fact, she's just started… then again, so has he.

Suddenly she attacks him and straddles him as he is laid down flat upon the bed. He has come to enjoy this domineering side since Natalia first took him on the desk in his classroom. She kisses him and sucks on his lower lip then undoes the buckles on his new pants. He is fully erect, dripping pre-cum, and wanting.

"Oh, Natalia." Loki whispers as her lips leave his and she moves down to his exposed manhood. She eagerly licks up the pre-cum as she swirls her tongue around the tip teasingly and then… his cock disappears into her mouth. Loki's head goes back as he grips the green cover on the bed. He moans as she increases her speed and suction. He can't help but start to buck his hips up at the pleasurable sensations of her mouth, tongue, and even teeth gliding over him. She even hums letting the vibrations stimulate him as she sucks on his cock. He repeatedly moans her name as he runs his fingers through her red hair. He is getting close.

"Not yet." She says after there is a pop and Loki looks up to see a fully naked Natalia straddling him. He notices that he is now naked as well. Curious, but he lets it go. She slides down upon him and he fills her… it's a perfect fit… as though they were made for each other. They both moan as she takes every last inch of him inside. Loki's hands grip her hips and help guide her into a fast hard rhythm. She bounces atop him and screams his name out over and over. The wet, hot, tightness of her is almost too much! Almost!

"Natatlia." Loki whispers darkly as a fierce look glints in his green eyes and he flips her over onto her back. He immediately curls her under him by hooking an arm under the bend of one leg. His free hand grips the headboard as he starts to hammer into her. Sweat beads on his forehead and face. Her whole body has a sexy sheen to it in the golden light of the room. Her deft hands flow over his naked torso which is also slick with sweat, clawing at his throat and chest… tugging at his long damp hair. There is nothing else in all the Universe save him and her… and the intense pleasure he finds between her thighs, the sweet pain of her scratches, and her blue eyes!

* * *

"OH MY GOD! NATALIA!" Loki shouts and his eyes fly open as he cums hard. He can feel Natalia's warm, wet mouth around his cock still as she milks him eagerly. He tries to remember how to breathe as he just lays there for a minute or two.

"Best dream… ever." Loki whispers still a little breathless and looks to his alarm clock… six am sharp. Perfect timing. Natalia slides up from under the covers to be beside him. She is smiling her sexy smile and Loki loves it.

"You were poking my thigh so I took it upon myself to relieve you." She explains.

"Thank you." Loki says still a bit breathless. He then smiles at her. "But I must properly thank you now for that, my sweet attentive Natalia." He adds his voice now deeper and sultry. He moves quickly to be on top of her and they kiss. His mouth moves down her body, eager and quick. He moves the sheets down with him to fully expose her as he positions himself between her thighs. Her swollen clit is exposed and the entire area between her thighs, including them, glisten with her wetness.

"I love how wet you get when you are excited." Loki says and before Natalia can say anything in reply. He swirls his tongue around her perky nub bringing moans from her lips and causing her body to shiver. He then sucks on her clit and finger fucks her. Working her womanhood into tingles from his touch. Natalia moans and screams sometimes in English, sometimes in Russian. Her hands grip his wild tresses and her thighs clamp down around his shoulders at times. Loki gets her to come at least four times before he stops and leaves her breathless.

"Time for a shower." He then says and kisses her sweetly. He then rolls out of the messy bed and helps her stand. Her knees go weak and she falls against him. They chuckle as he holds her close, amused at the sight they must be… naked, hair all tousled and messy. They quickly shower, aiding each other in washing and kissing but no more than that… though Natalia does make Loki happily promise to have shower sex with her at some future point. Once out and dried, Loki dresses and Natalia just stands there wearing his green silk dress shirt from last night. Loki smiles, finding the sight to be very enticing and it almost makes him want to crawl back into bed with her.

"Don't you have class today?" He asks her.

"Just my two English classes. Why?" She replies.

"I was just wondering." Loki then says softly.

"Oh, my overnight bag is out in my car. Could you go get it for me… please?" She asks and gives him her cute innocent look with pouty lips. Loki chuckles and complies. He finds the red and black bag in the car she pointed out that belonged to her and returns with it.

"Here you are, ma'lady." Loki says sweetly and kisses her gently.

"I can't wait until Saturday! I'm curious to meet all of your friends." Natalia says happily. Loki sighs and smiles though it wanes slightly at the mention of 'friends'.

"They are all more like my brother's friends, not mine." Loki corrects meekly.

"Captain Rogers is the exception though." Natalia says with a wink. _'Oh no! Not that again! She just won't seem to drop it.'_ Loki sighs and chuckles.

"You've come to fixate on that haven't you?" Loki says and shakes his head.

"Yes. The thought of him having his way with you… turns me on like nothing else." Natalia says with a wide grin.

"It was once! One night! And we were both really drunk!" Loki says exasperatedly. It's a lie though.

"Perhaps you should get drunk again this Saturday…" Natalia says and trails off leaving it open-ended as she gives Loki a wink. He is horrified at her suggestion.

"I don't think the good Captain will be as receptive as before." He replies.

"Just make out with him while I watch and I'll never speak of you and him getting together again." Natalia says with her mischievous smirk. Loki chuckles and shakes his head.

"Woman… you drive a hard a bargain, but I'll have to think on it." He then looks at his gold wrist watch… 7:15. He then turns and opens a drawer in the small desk that is beside his front door. He pulls out his extra house key.

"Here. I trust you, Natalia, to lock up when you leave." He says and places the key in her hand. Natalia smiles sweetly up at him for showing her such trust.

"Thank you… for trusting me." She replies and they kiss sweetly before Loki breaks away with a smile.

"I'll see you later then." He says in farewell and heads off to Shield University.

* * *

Loki arrives just in time to be ten minutes early to his first morning class of the day. Everything goes smoothly and perfectly. He jumps into his lectures and lessons with a new passion and the students become more and more engaged as each class goes on. At lunch, Loki smiles genuinely as he sips his Earl Grey tea (with a splash of milk and a two spoonfuls of honey) and looks over the homework assignments that were turned in by his first morning class.

"You certainly are chipper today." Comes Professor Coulson's smooth friendly voice. Loki gives the psychology professor a quick glance then continues grading his students work.

"Everything is right as rain." Loki replies still smiling. Not even letting Coulson dampen his new-found happy mood. Suddenly Coulson sits down across from Loki.

"I feel a talk is in order, Mr. Odinson."

"Really? About what?" Loki asks curiously but he has a fairly good idea of what the psychology professor wants to discuss.

"Oh, I think you already know, Mr. Odinson." Coulson presses. Loki is puzzled. He furrows his brows and puts his papers down to level a hard look at his fellow teacher.

"If it's about those silly young ladies and their foolish crushes… then, honestly, there is nothing to be concerned about." Loki says flatly and lets the annoyance show in his tone of voice. Loki has had just about enough of this.

"It's not about that." Coulson retorts. Puzzlement crosses Loki's face then and Coulson continues. "It's about a certain red headed Russian student." Loki wants to cringe, to scream, to hide, and to confess his sins! ...Instead he sits there calm and cool with that puzzled look still upon his face.

"Whatever are you talking about, Mr. Coulson?" Loki whispers coolly.

"You know." Coulson replies in his neutral way with that soft smile.

"I'm afraid I do not. You'll have to clue me in." Loki says puzzled.

"Okay, fine… play dumb, but I know what I saw last night." Coulson starts. Loki just goes neutral and blank as he watches and listens. "At first I thought maybe you'd asked the biology professor, Pamela Isley, out to dinner… what with the red hair and all… but then I noticed that it was a student, one who is the top of my advanced psychology class… a Ms. Natalia Romanova. She's very pretty. Hell, last night I hardly recognized her. I had to do a double take and stare for a moment to notice that is was Ms. Romanova."

"Then why are you sitting here talking to me and not to Dean Fury?" Loki inquires curiously. His eyes have darkened as he levels a look at the man seated across from him so calm and cool.

"Because I want to know what your game is, Mr. Odinson. Why did you take a student out on a date? Is it just sex to you? Is it?" Coulson asks and gives a dark look to Loki then… breaking that neutral façade for once. Loki's whole demeanor shifts and he slumps in his chair. His eyes sadden and he frowns slightly. He's caught! Caught and there's not a damn thing he can do except confess and hope for a light punishment… though knowing his luck, that's easier said than done.

"I took her out to dinner because… because… I love her." Loki says and the words are so small that Coulson strains to hear. "She's so intelligent and yes, very beautiful. To tell you the truth, she approached me first, so we started dating. I was nervous and scared out of my mind but she's so wonderful to be around. Very sweet and-" Loki chuckles then. "She knows precisely what she wants which seems to be me, at the moment. I care about her and I don't want any harm to come to her… so if you are going to tell Dean Fury about her and I… then don't let her get expelled from the University. I'll take full responsibility." Loki says and sits up straighter in his chair. His eyes waver as he looks at the psychology professor whose neutral façade has returned to his features.

"Well, Mr. Odinson… The only thing I have to say is-" Coulson starts off neutral and raises his eyebrows and just shakes his head slowly. "It isn't appropriate, but since you obviously have genuine feelings for Natalia… and she is of age… I won't tell Fury. Just don't let me catch you and her on campus together doing anything 'inappropriate' or I WILL clue Dean Fury in on what is happening between you two." Coulson says with a sigh to Loki.

"Thank you, Mr. Coulson."

"Don't thank me just keep it in your pants on school property and we won't have a problem." Coulson says coolly and starts to get up.

"That I can assure you." Loki says and nods his head at his luck.

"Oh yeah… one last thing." Coulson says as he recalls something else before leaving. "The Spring Gala is coming up on March 19th this year. Students will be there and ALL of the teacher faculty is required to show up. You can dance, but nothing more." Coulson says to Loki then walks off. Loki lets out a long exhale. _'That was a close one!'_

Now he just needs to tell Natalia that she can wait to jump him at his place… or anywhere else… as long as it isn't on campus and they'll be a-okay. That relieves some stress! But they have to walk on eggshells here on campus, not like Loki wasn't doing that to begin with. He wants to keep his job… and Natalia. Now both actually seem quite plausible at this time. Loki simply smiles as he runs his hands through his hair. How he longs for his sweet and naughty Natalia!

* * *

Natalia was in her morning English Lit. 204 Class. So far they had been covering Victorian era literature starting out the semester with Dickens, but now they were on Edger Allan Poe's works. Natalia loved this English class… though not nearly as much as her medieval era history class. Professor Xavier was giving a very pointed lecture on Poe's 'The Raven' today, but Natalia just couldn't focus. She finds herself thinking of the wonderful night she had had in the company of her favorite teacher and longing to see him again… but she just won't be able to see him tonight.

She tries her best to focus more than ever on the current lesson but her hand keeps going into her front right jeans pocket. Her nimble fingers keep tracing the smooth and jagged edges of the small key held within. So small, yet so important to her… Loki had trusted her enough to give it to her and now this small key was more precious to her than any expensive piece of jewelry. It symbolized his trust in her.

Natalia sighs knowing that she hasn't really endeared him to be trustful towards her by being so forward and direct, even very forceful at first… but damn it, he was being such a goody two-shoes by avoiding her as much as he could until she trapped him after that first test. Heat flushes in her cheeks at the thought and Natalia gives a quick curl of a smirk before refocusing her thoughts from the very naughty memory.

Before that day, she had noticed his emerald eyes give her quick glances and even dreamy stares… such lovely eyes on a man too! Dark and intelligent, yet they brighten ever so when he gives her a soft look. How she wanted him just once to ask her to stay over after class for some enticing one-on-one lessons… but he was such an altar boy! She knew he wanted her just as badly too!

She kept her desire for Professor Odinson a secret from everyone, daring not to tell another living soul least she get expelled from the University, and she certainly doesn't want that now! No, she wants to stay here in London for as long as Loki will let her stay with him… which he declared last night in the heat of passion to be forever! Then again, men tend to say foolish things when their dicks are hard. Still… he had given her his extra house key.

"Ms. Romanova… the bell has rung and the rest of the class has left." Professor Xavier's warm smooth voice calls to her, snapping Natalia from her thoughts. She had been running her thumb repeatedly over the key, distracted from reality.

"Sorry, Prof. X… I just have a great deal on my mind today." Natalia replies… she uses the common nickname for the English professor that he has never corrected a student for ever using… it has become something of a badge of honor to him.

"I noticed. You are usually so engaging, Ms. Romanova. Would you like to talk about it? I'm an excellent listener." Professor Xavier offers with a kind fatherly smile. Natalia smiles in reply and can't help but think of how he seems genuinely interested in wanting to hear her troubles out and give her advice.

"It is a very personal matter." She starts trying to avoid saying too much as well as dodge the offer. "I can handle it on my own."

"No man… or in your case… no woman is an island, Ms. Romanova. Let me guess, it's a young man isn't it?" Xavier says knowingly. Natalia can't help but react in her eyes though the rest of her face is schooled. Xavier doesn't miss it either. "You love him… but it's so new that it is very uncertain… perhaps you feel he doesn't share the depth of emotion you have for him?" Xavier then says and notes Natalia's stance change as she shifts her weight and places a hand on her hip.

"No… it's the other way around. You fear you'll never love him as he loves you… or else there is some other great obstacle in the way of your mutual feelings then." Xavier then muses and shakes his head. "Alas, I am no mind reader." He then chuckles and Natalia laughs with him.

"No… but you are close. There is a man and he has confessed deep feelings for me, but… I am afraid, not because I can never return those feelings… rather I am afraid because I DO want to return those feelings." She confesses.

"Then there is no problem, Ms. Romanova. Simply love him as he loves you and be happy." Xavier says sagely and gives the young redhead a reassuring pat to her shoulder. Thankfully, she isn't too tall for the motion to be awkward considering he is in a wheelchair.

"Thank you, Prof. X. You have set my heart at ease." Natalia says genuinely.

"But not your mind, I see. There's something else isn't there? Oh well, forget this old man's curiosity and help me with these books if you would be so kind, Ms. Romanova." Xavier then says and he works the joy stick on his wheelchair causing it to automatically roll over to his desk. Natalia follows with her book bag over her shoulder. She then helps Professor Xavier return the books to the shelves that line one wall in the classroom.

"I could use an intelligent young lady such as yourself, Ms. Romanova. I am in need of a new Teacher's Assistant since my last one, a Ms. Jean Grey graduated last semester. I can't offer you any money, but you will get college credits for your work… and I noticed that you are majoring in both English Literature and History. My good friend, Prof. Lehnsherr, is head of the History department. I can put in a word with him if you want to be a Teacher's Assistant over in the History building as well." Xavier offers as she helps him.

"I would like that very much, Prof. X." Natalia replies and her eyes light up. If she does get on as a Teacher's Assistant in the History department then perhaps she can be Loki's T.A. and that would give them greater cover to be alone together here at the University. She likes being able to go to his home now, but she doesn't want to have to drive twenty minutes just to see him… if she could, she'd just move in with him. Loki would LOVE that… and dread it at the same time. But no, she has to stay on campus for at least two semesters before she can live anywhere else. She hates that about colleges. It is just another way they make their money off of their students, especially the newest ones.

"Now let's go for some lunch." Xavier says once finished. "And welcome to the English Team, Ms. Romanova. I have a feeling my associate, Professor Hank McCoy will get along well with you." Xavier smiles as he speaks and they make their way down the large hallway of the English building.

After a quick lunch at which Natalia met Professor McCoy briefly, she excused herself and assured Professor Xavier that she'd be back in time for her Creative Writing class with him around three in the afternoon. She then takes off to the History building which was a ten minute walk from the English building on campus.

She had scoped out where all the security cameras were located and which doors were usually unlocked… but the service door she approaches now is always locked since it doesn't have a camera trained on it unblinkingly at all times. She pulls out her stolen key ring and finds the exact key she needs and opens the door. No one is in this narrow hall and she makes her way towards the classrooms. She wanders the halls quick and quiet, acting as though she has absolutely every right to be there, which she feels that she does.

Soon she finds the classroom where Loki teaches his early afternoon entry-level History Class on England. She looks in the narrow window of the door and spies him standing at his podium giving his pointed lecture on England's Monarchy. He was into it. One could see the passion he held for his job. He even made quips every so often which elicited chuckles and sometimes laughter from his class. Natalia smiles warmly as she watches Loki teach his class. She then looks at her small wrist watch and notes the time… 1:35.

She gives a lingering last look to the man she is quickly learning to love and makes her way down the halls and up some stairs. She pulls out the key ring to unlock a simple looking door at the end of the hall. Once open, a set of stairs goes up to the top most floor where various old books, shelves, tables, and chairs are stowed away to collect dust. Forgotten by everyone, even Time it seems.

Natalia loves it up here, though it is dusty and spider webs decorate the corners and furniture. It is peaceful and no one comes up here. It is like a secret hiding place to her… one that she discovered in her first week on campus after lifting the keys off the old janitor. There is an old sturdy table up here that is surprisingly clear on top save for the thick layer of dust. She traces her fingers over the surface and smiles as she imagines Loki being up here with her and laying her down upon this very table to make love to her. It's a thought that she is determined to make reality one day soon. She looks out a narrow window and notices it has started to snow. She gasps and smiles… for she loves watching the snow fall and cover the ground in winter like a white robe over the body of Mother Earth.

She glances at her watch and notes the time once again… 2:12. She slowly makes her way back to the attic's entrance and descends the stairs. She locks the door once more then makes her way outside. She smiles happily up at the gray overcast sky above and lets the large fluffy flakes brush her face and catch in her hair. She feels like a kid again back home in Russia out dancing in the snow.

Soon Natalia is spinning and ducking, twirling on her toes and dipping gracefully as she goes through one of her favorite dances from ballet… the Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy from 'The Nutcracker' play. The only music is the music in her mind as she goes through her routine. She thinks about her parents, about their deaths… which lead to her thinking of Ivan.

He had doted upon her, told her to call him 'Uncle Ivan' though he was no relation to her, and then not long after her fourteenth birthday… he had stopped treating her like a child and saw her as a woman. He had caught her and a boy she was dating at the time messing around. Ivan had sent the boy away and scolded her about how boys just want 'one thing' from girls. She thought that would be the end of it, but then that boy had stopped talking to her and ignored her… Ivan had been right! Boys were selfish and cruel! Ivan tried to assuage her broken heart… then suddenly he was on top of her and…

Natalia stops dancing in the snow as the unwelcome thoughts of Ivan's 'new love' for her came racing through her mind. He had convinced her back then that only he cared for her and that only he could take care of her… that this is what her parents wanted her to do… marry him when she came of age. Natalia never felt right about it though she let Ivan touch her and sleep with her. She knew deep down he was lying, that it was all just a lie! And when she had discovered the truth! That Ivan wasn't mentioned at all in her parents Will, nor did it say that she had to be married to start receiving monthly payments from her trust fund.

Natalia had been furious! She had went home, gathered everything that was hers and her parents and had it sent to London. She had already been accepted at Shield University before she read the Will, so the move was swift and unexpected to Ivan. Natalia left him a 'Dear John' note detailing how disgusted she was that a grown man would use a teenaged girl so cruelly. She didn't want to speak to him face to face fearing that his anger would wax hot and he might seriously hurt her. She knew of his temper and how devastating it could be.

She had been made colder after that, and she still felt apathy towards all men… well, save one. Natalia sighs as she starts to think of Loki. Her inner rage begins to subside then. She had fully intended to merely use the young professor. She found him to be quite attractive and his attraction to her was evident… but then he had to take her out on that date… on Valentine's Day of all days! And make such sweet and tender love to her afterwards. He also had to make a declaration from his heart to her. Natalia grips herself tightly and starts back to the English building. The cold suddenly getting to her as she shivers in her red coat.

She can't deny that she is finding herself falling in love with Loki, and she wants to! She can see a happy future with the tall, dark, and beautiful man with such stunning green eyes so full of emotion even though he tries so hard to hide those feelings from everyone else behind his carefully controlled mask. But she wonders… will he hate her if he finds out she had been used by the man who had adopted her? Will Loki reject her in disgust?

Natalia pushes those thoughts from her mind as she enters her Creative Writing class early and smiles at Professor Xavier. He asks for her assistance in preparing for the day's lesson which she eagerly does. Helping him lastly make sure his laptop is connected to the projector before she sits down. As the lesson goes on, Natalia half pays attention as she finds herself thinking of Loki and dreaming… hoping for a happy future with him.

* * *

After class, Natalia takes a bus to the street she lives on. She walks down the straight lane that is lined with very large, very nice looking residences. Greek letters adorn signs or are painted over the front door or on the steps leading up to the large homes. She finds hers… a large white house with purple trim around the windows and a dark blue roof. This house is slightly larger and more lavish looking than most of the others. The Beta Sigma Theta house was her sorority. Her mother had been apart of this house when she studied aboard. Natalia smiles as she walks up the steps.

She loves this sorority. All the young women within were very welcoming and friendly when she joined up not long after arriving in London. The Head of the Household was a lovely and very motherly woman named Ororo Munroe. She comes and checks in on the girls every weekend and whenever a new arrival joins the house. Natalia likes the tall white haired black woman and always enjoys it when she comes for visits. Natalia makes her way up the stairs and is surprised she doesn't see any of the other girls in the house thus far.

"There you are!" One girl with her long brown hair pulled back into a loose ponytail exclaims as Natalia enters her large bedroom. The other two girls look up then at the redhead.

"So where did you wind up staying last night?" The cute Asian girl dressed in sunshine yellow fuzzy pajama pants and a white tank top asks with a smile. "Was it some boy's dorm room… or apartment?" The girl teases. Natalia rolls her eyes and can't help but smile.

"Come on Jubilation… you know I don't like boys." Natalia smirks as she uses the girl's full first name knowing it will get a raise out of the girl.

"Jubilee! Call me Jubilee! How many times do I have to remind you?" She groans and falls back flat on her bed which has a baby blue cover with a large blazing yellow and peach sun on it. "I hate being called Jubilation!" She continues to mumble from under a fluffy white pillow. The brown haired girl snickers at Jubilee's tantrum. Natalia smiles as well.

"Okay… so who's the MAN?" A blonde girl asks as she spins around in her chair at one of the two desks in the large room. Her face is all serious yet her bright blue eyes hold a smile within at the question.

"And what if I wasn't with a man at all?" Natalia then answers with a smirk and watches her roommates react to that.

"Ugh! Don't say that!" The brown haired girl grumbles and shakes her head. "We undress in front of you every night."

"Well at least you're hot." Jubilee says and shrugs after sitting back up. The brown haired girl rolls her eyes at that.

"Don't be so intolerant, Kitty. I seen you making out with another girl at the last party we had." The blonde says in mock reprimand to the brown haired girl.

"I-I never… what was her name then 'Miss Perfect' Gwen Stacy?" Kitty then asks as she can't seem to say anything in retort.

"Betsy Braddock." Gwen says with a smirk and Kitty's mouth opens then closes then opens again.

"I was drunk. I don't remember much of that party." Kitty then says.

"She had short purple hair." Gwen then replies and all the girls, save Kitty, laugh.

"You guys are no fun." Kitty then gives a mock huff smirking at the idea of kissing a girl with purple hair.

"Come on Nat… spill it! I know you're lying." Gwen says as she stands from her chair. "So how hot is this man?"

"Is he blonde? Please tell me he's blonde!" Jubilee inquires eagerly from her bed as she leans forward with expectant eyes at Natalia.

"I can't tell you ladies anything… it's a secret." Natalia says with a wink.

"Oh come on!" Jubilee says and falls back once more dejected this time.

"Don't leave us hanging like this." Kitty then exclaims. "Gives us something, please?" She then begs the redhead. Natalia tilts her head and seems to think about it as her blue eyes look up.

"Well he's older than me." Natalia starts.

"Obviously since he's a MAN." Kitty interjects and rolls her eyes as she smiles. Natalia goes silent and just stands there with her hand on her hip as she eyes Kitty.

"Ignore her and continue please, Nat." Gwen says and waves a dismissive hand at Kitty who only rolls her eyes once more.

"Well, all I'm going to say now is… that he is the most intelligent, most attractive man I have ever laid eyes upon… and he is in love with me." Natalia says and can't help but grin as she thinks of Loki.

"He already said he loves you?" Jubilee asks and her dark eyes twinkle at the touching revelation.

"He said so in his sleep." Natalia smiles and her cheeks flush. The other three girls gape in awe at this.

"You slept next to him?" Jubilee asks all a twitter.

"How was he in bed? DETAILS! NOW!" Kitty says and flops down on her bed looking at Natalia eager to hear more.

"Nat… you are certainly full of surprises." Gwen says with a smile and returns to her chair though she does not face the desk.

"Well, he's an amazing kisser… and he knows how to use his tongue in the most enticing of ways." Natalia says to her now silent roommates. They all look at her with wide eyes and seem to lean in.

"Is he… 'well-endowed'?" Gwen asks in a near whisper then slaps her hand over her mouth after she realizes what she just asked. Natalia and the other two girls laugh at their serious roommate's eager question… though Kitty and Jubilee both want to know this answer as well.

"Well… he's longer than nine inches and nearly as thick as a Red Bull can." Natalia answers with a smirk and the three girls gape and gawk at that as all of their faces turn a deep red.

"Does it hurt?" Jubilee asks meekly as she hugs her pillow close to her small chest. She looks so innocent. Natalia has often wondered if this girl was a virgin. Now she knows.

"No… he's a perfect fit." Natalia answers with a wink and heads into the bathroom connected to their room.

"OH MY GOD! We are so going to figure out who this mystery man is before the end of the semester!" Kitty whispers super excitedly and grins as she jumps up from her bed as soon as the shower water starts running.

"Kitty! Don't! Natalia says he's a secret. Let's respect her wishes on this." Gwen, ever-the-voice-of-reason, says to the excited brown haired girl.

"Come on, Gwen! Tell me honestly that you aren't eager to see this guy as well and I'll drop it." Kitty then gives Gwen a look that just screams 'you can't lie out of this one'. Gwen sighs.

"Okay, I admit… I am curious to see this man as well… but I want to wait until Natalia feels comfortable enough to introduce him to us. Not out him like High Schoolers would." Gwen then says and turns around to face the desk again and continue with her Anatomy homework.

"You're no fun. Jubilee? Are you with me?" Kitty then asks eagerly looking to the Asian girl. Jubilee gives a glance to the bathroom door then to Gwen's back.

"I'm with Gwen on this… if Nat wants us to see him, she'll introduce us to him." Jubilee then retorts as she hugs her pillow closer. Kitty then falls back on her bed and just lays there in defeat.

"Ugh… you guys are such buzz-kills." Kitty gripes.

* * *

Natalia enjoys her steamy hot shower and forgets all the bad thoughts of why she left Russia behind as she thinks only of Loki. Her roommates would flip out if they knew she was fucking one of her professors! She'll leave them in the dark though about her man's identity.

Natalia smiles as she runs her hands over her body. She thinks of Loki's hands gliding over her and cupping her breasts. She then quickly takes the shower head down and puts it on the pulsating water jet then sits down on the edge of the tub so she wouldn't slip. She puts the shower head between her thighs and lets the water beat against her clit.

She recalls Loki's tongue swirling around the sensitive nub as he finger-fucked her this morning. God! It felt so amazing! No man had ever gone down on her before and now she wished he was here to lick her into a frenzy! She bites on her lower lip to keep from crying out and letting her roommates know just what she is up to in here. She then imagines him sliding his perfect and impressive manhood into her… and Natalia whimpers at the memory of his warmth filling her as he'd cum. Her orgasm hits her then and sends waves of shivering pleasure through her core. Her legs start quivering and Natalia is glad she had the foresight to sit.

As soon as she feels herself cum, Natalia quickly returns the shower head to its proper place, and finishes cleaning up. She dresses into a black tank top and some pink fuzzy pajama bottoms with little red hearts all over.

* * *

She eats some popcorn with her roommates as they watch a move on the flat screen Kitty had brought to college. They watch 'The Phantom of the Opera' and since all four girls have seen the movie at various times before… they chat about it. Natalia being the only one to talk about how she prefers the Phantom over Raoul. This sparks another debate over Nat's mystery man.

"I'm just saying the silently suffering genius appeals to me… plus there's something about a man with lengthy dark hair that just does it for me." Natalia says and shrugs trying to end the debate.

"Ooo… let me guess… does your mystery man have black hair?" Kitty asks excitedly. Gwen rolls her eyes.

"Maybe… maybe not." Natalia says with a smirk as Kitty tries to play twenty questions.

"Well then how did you meet him?" Kitty then asks thinking herself quite clever with this question.

"Out and about." Natalia answers. Gwen can't help but chuckle at that answer and Kitty's crestfallen face. Kitty huffs in defeat.

"Okay so the only things we know for certain about this mystery lover boy-"

"Man." Natalia corrects Kitty.

"Lover MAN… of yours… is that he's older than us, is a great kisser, and he has a big dick." Kitty then says and sighs as she falls back on her bed. The other three laugh then. Soon they all get into bed and shut the lights off.

"Goodnight everyone." Gwen says into the dark.

"Goodnight." The other three girls reply and soon all four are fast asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Temptation after Class**

Natalia wasn't there when Loki got home late that afternoon. He wondered if she'd even come back to his place tonight. He waited and waited… but still no Natalia. He fell asleep after changing his bed linen and dreamt of making love to her in the classroom which was all good until Professor Coulson burst in with Dean Fury and suddenly Loki was out of a job and Natalia vanished. He had this same dream until Thursday night… then he dreamt of him and the good Captain Rogers kissing while Natalia watched. The dream was so surprising that Loki had awakened before Rogers could start having his way with Loki.

It is now Friday. He has his Medieval History class today and he'll get to see Natalia for the first time since Tuesday morning. He is excited and his day goes fairly quickly as well.

He walks confidently into the classroom with his usual ten minutes to spare before the start of class. Natalia is there as usual in her typical spot and she smiles happily up at Loki. He resists saying anything to her directly, sparing her a few glances every so often and launches right into the lesson continuing on about the Spanish Inquisition. When the class ends for the day, Loki busies himself by putting away his papers and other things in his briefcase.

"I read that it was common for women with red hair to be accused of witchcraft back then." Natalia says to him as she makes small talk while the rest of the students file out of the classroom. Loki looks up at her and notices the simple yet lovely black dress she is wearing today with that gold ring belt around her waist. She looks so lovely that Loki has to swallow before replying.

"Yes. The red hair was seen as a 'Devil's Mark' since it reminded folk of fire." Loki says keeping his voice even and flat. "They also burned black cats for being Witch familiars… and frankly, this helped the spread of the Black Plague rather than quell it as they had hoped." Now it was just Natalia and him in the classroom. She moves closer and licks her lips eagerly.

"Do you feel my witchcraft working on you, Loki?" Natalia says seductively as her hands go into his hair. Loki gets very nervous as he recalls Coulson's threat if he catches them on campus property.

"My lovely Natalia… you caught me in your spell long ago…" Loki starts but pulls her hands from around his neck and pushes her away slightly. "But we cannot get intimate here, not on campus."

"Why not?" She asks and pouts her lower lip out as she gives him an angry glare.

"Because, Dr. Coulson knows about us. He seen us at dinner Monday night and had a pointed chat with me about you. He'll tell Dean Fury if he catches us anywhere on campus with our pants down so to speak." Loki then cautions.

"Good thing I've got these then." Natalia says with a wink and twirls the large key ring with several keys around her finger.

"Where did you get those anyways?" Loki inquires.

"The old janitor named Stan. I lifted them off him while he was sleeping one day. I've explored nearly every building on campus thanks to these… so I know quite a few hiding places." Natalia says silkily.

"That poor old man probably thinks he misplaced them." Loki comments as he feels some sympathy for the innocent old guy. He then smiles and adds, "Now let's go to my place and-"

"No." Natalia says sharply cutting him off.

"What?" Loki puzzles.

"If you fuck me right here, right now… on this desk… I'll spend tonight and the entire weekend with you at your place." Natalia bargains.

"Natalia! We'll get caught." Loki hisses in a low whisper trying to reason with her.

"If you don't… then I won't see you again… EVER." She says flatly and Loki gulps, not knowing for once if she is playing him or being super serious. He knows for an absolute fact that he doesn't want to lose her, not now when he has become so attached! He shakes his head slowly and for a moment Natalia thinks he isn't going to comply… then Loki suddenly grabs her and knocks his briefcase off the desk which somehow lands perfectly in the chair. He then lays her roughly down upon the desktop and unbuckles his belt and drops his trousers in a hurry.

"Then we'll have to make this quick." Loki growls as he gives her a dark look that is half fueled by lust and half fueled by anger at her threatening him in different ways.

"Just fuck me now, Loki, and I'm yours… I promise." Natalia whispers prettily as she eyes him and clutches his suit's jacket like a lifeline. Loki lifts her skirt up roughly then and notices that she isn't wearing any panties… good. He slips two fingers inside of her hard and forceful causing her to whimper. She gets so wet so fast. Loki is hard after a minute and rubs his wet fingers on his erect member. He then pushes inside of her hard and Natalia cries out, but Loki covers her mouth with his to muffle the sound. He then starts to pump away at her.

"Oh, Loki." She moans over and over again in a near whisper. It just fuels his passion making it burn brighter still and he starts to hammer away at her as her legs clamp down around his waist. Her hands clutch the edge of the desk so he doesn't push her over it. His movements are so forceful that the desk starts to slide across the floor inch by inch.

"Oh, my sweet Natalia." Loki moans raggedly as he pounds hard losing himself in the sensations then he cums deeply inside of her. He slows then stops and just leans over her with his arms on the desk, looking down at this beautiful tempting, most infuriating, woman as she lies beneath him. Her blue eyes are all for him and she wiggles so slowly, so enticingly sexy, under him that it pains Loki to have to chose between her and his career. Why can't he just have both and be happy?!

"It's time we leave now, Natalia." Loki says as he stands straight and pulls out. He immediate pulls his pants up. She slides off the desk to stand but falters as her knees go weak. Loki catches her quickly and holds her close. Their lips meet and they kiss deeply. Loki then pulls away but makes certain she won't fall again. Natalia lowers her skirt and they make doubly sure they look presentable before exiting the classroom.

"I'll see you later." Natalia says with a short sweet kiss after she gathers her things then heads out the door. Loki looks at his watch and notes that they only coupled for fifteen minutes. That was quick, but then again she didn't lock the door and who knows what could've happened if anyone walked in on them while they were still on the desk. Loki makes a mental note to NEVER be so careless again. Any little mistake or slip up from now on could cost him greatly, but he has to smile. He is now assured that Natalia will be spending the weekend with him. Oh, how he looks forward to that! Loki finds himself so giddy with anticipation that he leaves the classroom in a near rush. He doesn't realize that he is being watched.

* * *

Natalia makes her way down the large halls of the History building steadily and in a near rush herself. She can still feel the tingle of her orgasm in her lower body. She can even feel Loki's seed leaking down her inner thighs as she walks. It all brings a wide smile to her face and she can feel her core shiver at the memory of what had just happened. She can't wait to get back to her sorority house and pack up her overnight bag for this weekend. She'd have to tell her roommates, Gwen Stacy, Kitty Pride, and Jubilee, not to worry and that she'd be back Monday after classes… but first, Natalia needs to make a quick stop at the ladies room before the evidence of her and Loki's secret relationship flows too far down her legs.

She makes her quick stop, freshens up, washes her hands, and is back out in the hallway when suddenly a hand grabs her left upper arm and spins her around. She is pushed roughly into the men's room and the door is quickly locked behind her and her assailant. His strong hands catch her wrists and hold them over her head as he pushes her against the tiled wall.

"Don't make a sound… or I'll tell the Dean about you and your little tryst with Professor Odinson." Her assailant says. Natalia recognizes him as one of the Kappa Omega Kappa frat boys whose frat house is a street over from her sorority house. He is one of a group of frat boys who has persisted in trying to get her sorority sisters to come over to their place for a party.

"What are you going on about?" She asks hotly to the spiky blonde. His sunglasses hide his eyes though Natalia glares daggers at him. She knows his name is Barney or Barton because one of his frat brothers had said the name after she and her roommates chased them off their house lawn one snowy day nearly a month ago pelting them all with snowballs.

"Give me some action with you every weekend night, Friday through Sunday, and I'll turn a blind eye to the fact that you stay after class for 'extra credit' with that annoying ass Prof. Odinson." Barton says as he leans in to sniff Natalia's hair. "Your name's Natalia isn't it? Such a pretty name for such a pretty girl." He adds as he shifts his grip to hold her wrists with just his left hand while his right one trails down her curvy body then slips up between her thighs. Natalia struggles and spits a string of curses at him in Russian.

"Cussing me out in your jibberish, huh? How unlady-like… then again, so is whoring yourself out to the professor." Barton then says with a chuckle and his right hand finds the split between her thighs. "Ooo… no panties! You are a Teacher's Whore." He says with a smile.

"I'm a Teacher's Assistant!" Natalia bites back but Barton's only reply is to force two fingers into her. Natalia moans and tries hard to struggle against him, but Barton is stronger and his body is pressed up against hers hard. She whimpers as he works her. She hates the intrusion but it feels good. His mouth clamps down on her ear and he sucks the lobe until she moans.

"Stop this! I'm not Professor Odinson's whore." She protests still struggling though it's useless. "I'm his T.A.!" She moans out piteously as Barton continues to finger-fuck her.

"I've been watching you, Natalia… I watch you in our psychology class and in our math class. I've wanted to fuck you from the moment I laid my keen eyes on you… and when I want something, I shoot for it… and I NEVER miss." Barton then says between kisses along her neck. He then stops at her other ear and whispers darkly, "I'm going to fuck you now, Natalia… and you're going to like it."

"Wait!" Natalia says and Barton freezes for a moment so she presses her advantage. "I'll fuck you… but if I do so right now… willingly… You have to leave Professor Odinson alone… indefinitely. Say what you will about me, but do not spread lies about him!" Her blue eyes blaze fierce as she stares Barton down. He doesn't move or say anything for a moment. Natalia then blinks and softens her gaze even wiggling under him enticingly so.

"Fuck me now… and all night tonight… and you've got at deal." Barton says with a smirk and kisses her neck.

"I have to leave town tonight… for the weekend… It's a family matter." Natalia says between moans as he starts to work his fingers inside her again. Her disinterest in the chosen time is clear.

"This is a nonnegotiable, one time offer… Lil' Natalia." Barton says with a smile as he finger-fucks her hard causing more moans to rip from her throat. She doesn't want to enjoy this… but she has to convince Barton so he won't talk. "Cancel your plans for leaving tonight and let's get a hotel room… but first… I want to fuck you right now." He then adds and removes his fingers. Natalia whimpers and feigns the loss of the touch. He then has her suck his fingers clean which she does so eagerly. She can taste Loki's cum mingled with her own and so closes her eyes to savor the taste. Barton believes she's starting to get into this with him.

"Oh yeah, you want it… you little Russian slut." He says with a wicked grin as he unzips his jeans and frees his hard cock. He then forces Natalia to her knees. "Now make a believer of me." He then says as his dick rubs up against her cheek. Natalia has a moment to contemplate biting his dick off… but she knows how important Loki's career is to him. So she sighs and then her whole demeanor changes and she looks up at Barton with sweet innocent blue eyes. She can play along, for now.

"You want me to touch it? To lick it? To suck it?" She asks sultry and slowly wraps her right hand around his erection. He's thick, but not nearly as long and impressive as Loki. She quickly pushes all thoughts of her favorite tall, dark, and sexy professor out of her mind so she can get through this without distraction. She needs to do this for Loki's own sake.

"Yeah… touch me, lick me, suck me…" Barton says with a slight moan at the end as she starts to stroke him then swirl her tongue around the tip of his cock. "And then I'm going to fuck your pussy, my little slut." He adds then his head goes back as his dick disappears inside her mouth. "Oh, fuck yeah." Barton moans as his eyes close and he grabs her hair. She increases suction as he starts to thrust his hips while he holds her head in place.

"Take it all in, Whore." He moans and his cock goes further into her mouth. Soon his entire length is in and hitting the back of her throat. Natalia relaxes and lifts her head straight up as Barton leans forward to get his cock to start to go down her throat. She hums around him and he responds by moaning his approval. So far this is way better than what he had imagined.

"Enough of that." Barton then says and pulls back. He then grabs Natalia close, pulls her skirt up to her waist, and lifts her by grabbing her thighs. He slams her against the tiled wall causing her to whimper in slight pain then she gasps as he slides her down and pushes his cock inside of her. Natalia immediately wraps her legs around Barton's waist and grips his shoulders as he starts to fuck her.

"Damn! You're so wet and tight. Fuck me! You're pussy is perfect!" Barton exclaims as she surrounds him completely. Natalia just closes her eyes and thinks of Loki. She controls her moans biting her lower lip so as not to scream out and draw attention. Her body clamps down tighter and tighter at her thoughts and a tear slips from her closed eyes.

"Oh, damn! You do want this… don't ya, you little Russian whore?!"

"Yes." Natalia whispers through her moans as a few more tears flow free. The lie works because Barton starts to pound away as hard as he can into her.

"Good… cuz I'm thinkin' of altering our little deal here." Barton says as he slams hard into her as he cums. Natalia hates the sudden warmth that fills her. She hates this foolish boy that thinks he holds so much power over her… but she controls her face and hides the hatred welling up within. She'll show him that karma is a bitch.

"Was I not good enough to buy your silence?" Natalia then asks a bit chilly. Barton pulls out and his cum immediately starts to flow down her thighs. Good, she doesn't want any part of him left inside of her. She slowly makes her way to the sink and starts to wipe herself clean.

"Oh, you were better than good. You were fan-fucking-tastic!" Barton says with a wide grin as he pulls his pants up, fastens them, and then grabs Natalia from behind as she straightens her dress. "So much so… that I think we should do this every night." He adds and grabs her breasts as he whispers into her ear.

"I can't fuck you every night." Natalia says icily and moves from his grasp.

"Why not? Too busy fucking' your Professor?"

"I'M NOT FUCKING HIM!" Natalia snaps and turns to glare at Barton.

"Then why'd you fuck me? You're just that slutty, huh? Then why aren't you fucking your precious Prof. Odinson if you're such a whore?" Barton then snaps back with a frown.

"You're the one who forced me in here. Threatening to tell lies about me and Prof. Odinson. You can't just do that!" Natalia then says hotly. She sighs and slumps against the sink. "I did this because Prof. Odinson is one of the best professors here… and the last thing he needs is a little shit like you spreading lies about him. So I fucked you because I can take the hit to MY reputation." Natalia then grabs her bag, unlocks the door, and power walks down the hallway.

"You still owe me a night, Natalia!" Barton shouts after her. Natalia simply flips him a middle finger without turning around. The tears come streaming out of her blue eyes as she goes. She doesn't hop on any of the buses instead she walks all the way back to her sorority house alone in the cold.

She can't help but fret that by not taking Barton up on his 'let's get a hotel room' plan that he'll tattle on Loki for sure now. Then Loki WILL hate her for getting him fired from the University and… she'll be all alone again. The sorrow is quickly washed away as a hot wave of anger rushes through and Natalia kicks a small chunk of ice down the sidewalk. How she wishes it was Barton's head… or his balls. Preferably his balls!

Natalia just wants to get back to her room, take a shower, and go to Loki's so she can put Barton behind her. Besides, if the asshole does go and tell Fury, then she wants to enjoy what little time she has left with Loki.


	5. Chapter 5

**Be still my Fragile Heart**

Loki fiddles with his bed linen. It is a black cover now instead of the forest green one that he and Natalia had made love on after their date. Tonight he wants things to be discrete and so decided to pick up some take out so they can stay in and not risk being seen again. He got Chinese and didn't know if she even liked it… so he just got double of what he liked and hoped she'd enjoy it. He set up some large candles on his dresser and left the lighter near them so he can light the candles after they eat and before he'd lead her in here for the yummy dessert that she really enjoyed receiving Monday night.

"Everything appears to be in order." He whispers to himself as he surveys his made bed with its black cover and deep green sheets underneath, the candles are arranged perfectly so. The Chinese take out is on his small dining room table in his kitchen with a single tall taper candle in the center ready to be lit. Loki checks his nice casual attire… He is wearing a simple dark green v-neck shirt with black slacks. He runs his hands nervously through his hair as he then walks into his living room and plops down upon his couch… huffing out a sigh as he does so.

He then checks his gold wrist watch… 7:24. He drums his hands on the couch cushions absentmindedly for a minute then twiddles his thumbs. He huffs again and looks at his watch… 7:25. He groans willing time to go faster so his lovely Natalia will get here sooner.

"What if something bad has happened?" He frets then and worry dances across his face as he imagines her being in a horrible car wreck or being jumped by a mugger… or not wanting to see him anymore. Loki quickly shakes his head at these thoughts. They are falsehoods conjured up by his doubts.

"She WILL come. She'll be here any minute now." He then says determined to chase away all his fears. Then comes a light tapping at his door… and Loki practically bounds off his couch and sprints the short distance with his long legs. He opens the door and grins at the beautiful redhead on the other side.

"My heart rejoices at the sight of you, my lovely perfect Natalia." Loki says as she enters, puts her overnight bag down, and he pulls her close. She grips him tightly, much tighter than she has ever done so before. Loki finds it puzzling, so he pulls away and tilts her chin up gently with his right hand.

"Is something troubling you, Natalia?" Loki inquires with a touch of worry to his voice as he caresses her chin with his thumb slowly. His eyes study her lovely face and blue eyes closely. Her eyes are a touch redder at the edges… as though she has been crying… and the light in them seems dimmer than normal.

"There's nothing for you to worry about." She says with a small smile and shakes her head free of his gentle touch to look down and away from his concerned emerald gaze. He knows a lie when he sees one.

"Natalia, if something is ever bothering you… please feel free to tell me." Loki says then puts his forehead to the top of her red wavy hair as he holds her in his arms. "I love you… and nothing can change that now. Not even… not even if the Dean discovers our relationship and I am fired. I will still love you." He then adds in a whisper and she tenses up in his arms. He hopes he hasn't just scared her away with his confession… then Loki realizes that this is the first time he has uttered those three simple yet magnanimous words to her… and he meant every one.

"That's the second time that you've told me that you love me." Natalia replies with a smile and looks back up at him. Her eyes regain some of their former glimmer.

"I'm certain I would've remembered uttering those sincere words to you… but alas, I cannot recall saying them before tonight." Loki then says puzzled. Natalia can't help but giggle.

"You said them Tuesday morning while you were poking my leg." She retorts with a wink and continues to smile at him. _'Of course, the dream!'_ The surprise and realization washes over him and Loki can't help but chuckle.

"So I was apparently talking in my sleep at the time… What exactly did I say?" Loki then asks curiously of the lovely redhead in his arms.

"Well, you told me that you loved me… and…" Natalia starts and the mischief in her eyes brightens them further.

"And? What else? Tell me, my love." Loki asks eagerly and Natalia's smile widens into a grin.

"Something about how I make you feel better about your life… and the rest you sort of just mumbled as I kissed my way down your body." Natalia replies and her fingers run through his long hair slowly, tenderly. Almost as though she were memorizing the softness of his ebony tresses. "It was very sweet." She then adds and kisses him soft and gentle.

"I meant every word." He whispers sincerely as their lips part briefly. He then captures hers in another kiss. This one more heated as her grip on him tightens almost as though she were kissing him for the last time.

"Are you sure nothing is wrong?" Loki asks curiously as they break away for air.

"I've really missed you… because I-I…" Natalia hesitates for a moment then she takes a deep breath and just says it, "I love you too, Loki."

"Excellent… then we are in agreement." He says with a warm smile then gives her one last small soft kiss before pulling away. "Come. I hope you like Chinese. I got us some take out since apparently it is 'too risky' for us to go out together in public." Loki then says with a short chuckle as he holds her hand and leads her to his kitchen. He lights the candle and gestures at the spread of Chinese take out boxes and gives an enthusiastic, "Tada!" He then pulls her chair out for her and Natalia sits as he pushes it up.

"I love Chinese food." Natalia says with a genuine smile and opens a box containing Chicken and Broccoli. She pours some onto the plate set before her then grabs some crab rangoon, some pork fried rice, and one of those sugar coated fried rolls. She starts eating eagerly with a fork while Loki sets up his own plate and eats with chopsticks. She gives him a hard time for eating with sticks though to Loki's credit, he is fairly skilled at the use of the utensils and manages to clear his plate before Natalia does. They put away the take out boxes, placing them in the fridge, and Loki excuses himself for a moment.

He hurriedly lights the candles in his bedroom, makes a quick stop in his bathroom, and runs back to the kitchen to get her. He is about to tell her he has a surprise for her, when Loki notices that Natalia is holding herself and shivering. He thinks she's is cold at first but takes note that the temperature feels fine… to himself at least. He is about to ask what's the matter when he notices that she is crying.

"Shhh…" Loki whispers soothingly as he approaches from behind and slowly wraps his arms around her waist to draw her close to him. She tenses once more so he nuzzles her neck and whispers softly into her left ear. "Natalia… If I have done anything to offend you in any way, I am truly sorry for it."

"It's not you…" Natalia whispers and Loki almost misses it. He is about to say something when Natalia turns in his arms. "Loki… you're… you're perfect. No man has ever treated me so respectfully, so genuinely."

"Is this a guilty conscious I hear?" Loki quips with a small chuckle but Natalia tenses in his arms and won't look at him. "Please, tell me what is on your mind?" Loki then pleads softly.

"I don't want to lose you. I don't want to be alone ever again." She says and breaks down in his arms. Loki holds her close and lets her cry on his shoulder as he rubs her back and does his best to sooth her troubled heart.

"I can promise you… Natalia… that I'm not going anywhere without you by my side." He then says as he feels his own emotions start to stir. He can feel tears beginning to pool in his eyes and he knows now that this young woman is who he wants to spend the rest of his life with. He will have to have a pointed conversation with his parents, his mother especially. He already knows his adopted father is going to disapprove… Odin disapproves of EVERYTHING Loki does or will ever do…

"Come with me." Loki whispers and leads Natalia down his narrow hallway to his bedroom. Once inside, Natalia tenses and gives a small gasp at the warm candlelight that illuminates his otherwise dark room.

"Trying to outdo yourself on the romance?" Natalia whispers as she turns to look him in the eyes.

"Maybe… maybe this will be outdone another day." Loki says as he shuts his bedroom door.

"Guess I'm going to have to stick around and find out." Natalia replies and Loki is suddenly before her. His long arms surround her and their foreheads touch.

"By all means… linger." He whispers and kisses her deeply. He pulls at her red long sleeve top and removes it and they kiss again only to pull away as she pulls his top off. She makes to kiss her way down his neck but he stops her. Instead he grabs her and lifts her by her thighs then drops her roughly down on his bed. She can't help but giggle as she bounces and suddenly he is on top of her. Their lips meet in a heated kiss and Loki moves down her neck feathering her with soft tender kisses.

"Oh… Loki." Natalia whispers as he goes. He stops at her ample chest and reaches a hand under her back to unclasp her red bra which he quickly removes. He takes a moment to admire her light pink nipples and then he leans down to swirl his tongue in slow circles around one perky nub. His left hand slides up her flat stomach tracing his finger tips along her skin. Natalia moans and shivers at the sensations. As his left hand starts to massage her right breast, he curls his tongue around her nipple and then suckles on her left breast eagerly but slow. His tongue continues to swirl and flick the hard nipple as he suckles.

"Ahhh… Oh, Loki." Natalia moans out a little louder and her left hand digs into his hair to keep him in place. Loki hums and his mouth vibrates around her breast drawing another moan from her lips. Loki then releases her nipple with a pop and kisses over to the other breast and repositions himself between her legs. He gives her right nipple the same swirl, curl, and suckle treatment… just as enticingly slow as the first. Natalia moans more eagerly and her legs wrap around his waist. Her jeans rustle as she tries to draw him closer to her. After a few minutes, he releases that nipple with a pop and looks down at her breasts noting the now darker pink of her nipples as well as their perkiness.

"Perfect." He whispers and looks up into her blue eyes. Natalia licks her lips and then fondles her own breasts as Loki pulls away. He slowly unbuttons her jeans and then removes them revealing her matching red panties. He kisses up her outer left thigh gently and hooks his tongue under the outside of her panties as his thumb hooks the other side. His teeth clamp down on the fabric and he pulls it down as he slides down to the foot of his bed. He leans there holding her panties in his wide grin.

"You and that tongue of yours." Natalia says lasciviously as she wiggles slowly on the bed to entice this wonderful man whom has captured her fragile heart just so.

"I've merely just begun." Loki retorts after spitting the panties out. He then undoes his belt and lets his slacks fall to the floor. He is bare and quite aroused as he crawls back onto the bed and slips up slowly between Natalia's thighs. He kisses down both of her inner thighs and Natalia spreads her legs wide for him. Loki kisses around her womanhood gently, lovingly then slowly swirls his tongue around her exposed clit.

"Ahhh! Oh my god… YES! Ahh…. LOKI!" Natalia starts to moan as he gets faster and faster even clamping down and sucking hard on her clit. Natalia screams when he does this and her thighs squeeze around him, or try to but Loki holds her thighs with his own strong grasp. He then releases her clit and traces his right index finger around her now very wet outer lips. She moans and shivers so enticingly as his finger rubs and swirls around her sensitive clit.

"Don't stop. Please, don't ever stop." Natalia whispers pleadingly to him. Loki smiles at this.

"My… how the tables have turned since our first coupling." Loki whispers a little darkly to the young beauty in his bed. He slips his finger inside of her wet core and Natalia moans slightly and wiggles around him as he works her. "How eager you are to want me inside of you." Loki states as he watches her palm her breasts and look at him with such desire and love in her eyes. Loki removes his finger and sucks it clean. He then repositions himself over her and Natalia's legs wrap around his waist.

"I don't just WANT you inside of me…" She starts then wiggles under him driving her hips up against his, stimulating his hard cock between them. "I NEED you inside of me." She adds and Loki responds by crashing his lips into hers. Her legs loosen just enough to allow him to reposition and slide inside of her. She moans into his mouth as he fits every last inch of his impressive self deeply within then slowly starts to thrust in and out of her. Natalia's legs grip him and she rocks her hips in time with his thrusts. She controls her muscles in her core and so she pulses around him. Squeezing and pushing him.

Loki moans into her mouth as they kiss. Natalia's hands flow over his shoulders and into his hair. She clings to him as though he is life itself and if she lets go, then she will be lost forever.

"Oh, my sweet Natalia. There's nothing I want more than you, right now." Loki moans as their lips part and he keeps a steady pace. Her hands flow around his neck and down his chest as he then repositions himself to lean over her. He looks down at her illuminated so perfectly by the soft candle light… her fiery red hair is now a darker shade and her eyes sparkle and shine with genuine emotion.

"Fuck me…Ahhh… harder, faster… Mmmm… please, Loki. I need you." Natalia whispers pleadingly through her moans as her hands slide over his toned torso. Loki responds with a deep growl and grins down at her. He then hooks his left elbow under the bend of her right knee and curls her as he lifts up more onto his knees. He anchors his right hand to his headboard and starts a harder quickened pace. Natalia closes her eyes and cries out her pleasure as he hammers more deeply into her. She gives him all she's got and clamps down… her walls tighten around his cock like a vice and it feels so fucking amazing!

"OH, god Natalia! You're so PERFECT! NATALIA-AHHH!" Loki cries out in ecstasy as he releases her right leg and grabs her hips to fuck her harder than ever before. His head whips back and her hands claw down his chest and stomach as her legs grip his slim waist.

"OH YES! LOKI GIVE ME EVERYTHING YOU'VE GOT!" Natalia screams as Loki pounds away into her. It's more than he can take and with a ragged cry of his own, Loki spills into her hard and deep. The explosion of warmth inside of her is perfect. It washes away all thoughts from her mind… and for now, Natalia only lives in this moment. The Past is past.

"Oh, my perfect Natalia." Loki whispers as he rolls over and holds her to him as he remains inside of her. Natalia follows the flip easily and savors straddling him. She kisses him as he just lays there spent below her, basking in the afterglow of their intense love-making. He slowly opens his eyes and drinks in the sight of her lovely naked body above him. There's a slight sheen to her skin from sweat and it makes her look like her flesh is made of porcelain or glass. She leans down and kisses him sweetly, feathering soft kisses upon his neck and pouts her lower lip out at the sight of the now bloody scratches that run down his beautiful toned chest and abdomen. Her fingers trace the marks lightly and Loki winces slightly.

"I'm sorry." Natalia whispers apologetically. Loki only smiles and clasps her small hands in his larger ones.

"There's nothing to apologize for. I've grown accustom to your painful pleasures." Loki says softly with a warm smile as he eyes her. The candle light catches in her hair giving it fiery highlights. He then kisses her hands softly and places them at his shoulders. His hands then flow up her arms around her shoulders and down her voluptuous curves to grip her perfect hips. He squeezes the ample swell of her ass firmly as her hands find their way into his hair and they kiss softly and let their tongues dance slowly in each others mouths. It is deep and full of love. Loki's hands then flow up her curvy body to caress her back then palm her breasts.

Natalia breaks away from the kiss as she feels Loki's cock begin to swell within her once more and so she swivels her hips and smiles wickedly down at him. There are no words… just looks of desire and love as she leans back and straightens above him to slowly rise and fall upon his hardening cock. Loki moans and licks his lips as he eyes Natalia riding him. Her eyes are locked with his and she quickens her pace and grabs his hands to bring them up to her bouncing chest.

"Yes. Oh, Loki!" She moans so prettily and she tightens her channel down upon his manhood causing Loki to moan louder. He twists her nipples which brings a scream of pleasure from her lips as her head goes back. She starts to lose herself in the pleasure as she bounces up and down hard upon him. Loki then lowers his right hand and finds her clit with his thumb.

Natalia screams out in Russian and starts fucking Loki like there's no tomorrow. He now has his left hand on her hip and his right hand on her lower stomach so he can stimulate her clit. She gets so tight again and Loki starts to lose all sense of self-control and his hips buck up to meet hers as she comes down. They both cry out screams of exquisite ecstasy and Loki releases for a second time inside of his beautiful Natalia. He then runs his hands up her body as she collapses forwards onto his chest… utterly spent. They are both slick with sweat and Loki holds her close as they both relearn how to breathe and try to catch it.

"Natalia… you are the dearest thing to my heart…" Loki starts to say as he just holds her. "And I will love you to my last breath. Never forget that." He adds in a breathy whisper. Natalia smiles and tears slip from her blue eyes as her own arms move up so that her hands find their way into his hair as she rests her head on his shoulder. Her reply is sweet, soft kisses on his collarbone.

"I love you." She then whispers after a few moments pass and nestles into him. They just lay there and enjoy each other for several minutes until Loki realizes he is starting to nod off. He then slowly rolls Natalia off of him since she had fallen asleep and he moves his cover then picks her up and repositions her on his bed. He tucks her in then blows out the candles and darkness closes down upon his room, but shafts of pale silvery moonlight shine in through the windows. Loki smiles and slips under the covers to nestle in next to the young woman he loves so dearly. She rolls into him and he soon falls fast asleep with a happy smile upon his lips as Natalia resides within his arms. Where she belongs.


	6. Chapter 6

**Saturday Night… Party Time! Part 1**

Saturday morning… Loki wakes first. Bright and early at seven am. Natalia is still sleeping so he slips out of bed, showers, and dresses. He goes back into his bedroom and kisses the still sleeping redhead softly upon her cheek. He then whispers an 'I love you' in her ear and leaves.

His day goes very well… and quite swiftly. Though at lunch, while enjoying his Earl Grey with honey and milk… he is approached by both Charles Xavier and Erik Lehnsherr.

"Ah, Mr. Odinson, there you are." Lehnsherr says with his aged, booming voice. The tall, proud, silvered man approaches with a warm smile on his face and a twinkle in his blue eyes. Xavier follows and smiles as well.

"Greetings, Mr. Odinson. It's nice to finally meet you in person. Erik here has told me nothing but good things about you." Xavier then says as Loki sips his tea and places it down. The two men shake hands.

"I've heard much about you as well, Prof. X." Loki says with a wink to the bald man in the wheelchair. "If the rumors are true… then you practically run the entire English Building by yourself!" Loki adds and the three men share an amused chuckle at that then Erik turns to Loki.

"We have a matter to discuss with you, Loki." Erik starts and sits.

"I'm not in trouble am I?" Loki jokes with an amused smile.

"Nothing of the sort." Charles says with his own smile.

"Go on then." Loki says to Erik and listens carefully.

"Charles has acquired a new Teacher's Assistant." Erik continues.

"And she has expressed interest in being a T.A. over in the History Building." Charles then adds in.

"She'd be working with you more than me, Loki, but I must caution you… she is very lovely… and you being a young man and all…" Erik trails off.

"Not to worry gentlemen… my heart has already been captured by a beautiful young woman."

"Good! Because if I were your age again and this young woman came into my office… well, let's just say I'd propose to her instantly." Erik starts and chuckles.

"That lovely, huh?" Loki says and raises his eyebrows. "Then I guess I'd better be on my best behavior. What is this young woman's name?" Loki then asks so he can look up her student file and prepare himself to avoid any complications… after all, he has Natalia now.

"Natalia Romanova." Charles says and Loki's eyes go wide.

"N-Natalia Romanova? You say?" Loki asks to make certain he'd heard right.

"Yes! She is a brilliant student and such a lovely young woman." Charles beams with a father's pride. Erik just eyes Loki and levels a bemused look at the young dark haired man.

"You already know her." Erik states and his lips curl at the corners.

"Yes, of course I do. She is in my Medieval History class on Mondays and Fridays in the mid-afternoon. She is brilliant. Knows the material forwards and backwards! I've been quite surprised by her intelligence and comprehensiveness thus far." Loki then says and takes a gulp of his tea. _'Oh, God in Heaven!'_ Not getting intimate on campus is going to be a challenge greater than climbing to the summit of Mt. Everest! Erik then laughs heartily.

"Her beauty HAS affected you as well, I see. I meet her briefly for the first time yesterday… and I wished I could be thirty again." Erik then says and smiles.

"Erik!" Charles scolds his friend with just his first name.

"Oh, please… Charles. This is college, not High School. If any teacher in all the world knows about what it's like to fall in love and marry a student… that man is you. Need I remind you of Moura?" Erik then says and turns to look Charles in the eye over his small thin framed glasses. Charles only sighs.

"Wait. You MARRIED one of your students?" Loki asks surprised and very curious. Charles lets out a slight sigh.

"Yes. I was young… in my late twenties, in fact, when I meet her." Charles starts dreamy and smiles. "I taught classes right here at Shield University. She was in my favorite class to teach… Victorian English Literature. She was as brilliant as she was beautiful. It started when she'd stay after class to discuss more advanced topics with me. We dated and one thing led to another… and well we married." Charles finishes sadly and seems to slump in his wheelchair.

"What happened? You sound like you aren't with her anymore." Loki then asks puzzled and eager to know the rest of the tale.

"Her research into genetics was in conflict with my love to teach… so after fifteen years… we went our separate ways. Our two children stay with me during the school year and spend the summers with their mother. Moura and I are still friends and sometimes we do go out on dinner dates, but we both know it will never be as it once was." Charles finishes with a sad sigh.

"Weren't you afraid that your relationship would get you fired from the University?" Loki then asks.

"Not really. Ours was a romantic relationship of flowers and notes-"

"And chocolates… even a singing gram she once sent to your lecture on 'Philosophy Today.' The look on Charles' face was the funniest sight I had ever seen up until that point." Erik cuts in. Loki can't help but chuckle. Erik then gives Loki a measured look.

"So tell us of your lady love, Loki?" Erik then asks curiously. Charles even sits up straighter in his wheelchair to listen. Loki chuckles and shakes his head slightly.

"Perhaps one day… but for now, that shall remain my little secret… now if you will excuse me gentlemen… I must be off. It was a pleasure speaking with you and I look forward to working with our new Teacher's Assistant. Prof. X… Erik." Loki then says and stands. He shakes both men's hands with a genuine smile then hurries off to his afternoon class… an entry level algebra class over in the Science Building.

This math class was the last for the day, so Loki went full steam ahead and got through it! They'd be taking a test on the material next Saturday so Loki reminded them all to study hard and be prepared. He then leaves the classroom in a rush. Loki finds himself wondering if Natalia will still be at his house. She did promise to spend the weekend with him. As Loki is strolling quickly down the halls, he notices an upperclass student of his approach. It is a young Mr. Barton from one of Loki's intermediate level History courses.

"I just want you to know, Prof. Odinson that I know about you and Natalia." Barton says coolly as he falls in step with Loki's quick pace. The shorter blonde man has to walk faster to keep up with Loki's long strides.

"What ever are you on about, Mr. Barton?" Loki says annoyed and keeps his gaze fixed ahead. Barton grabs Loki's right arm and spins the taller dark haired man around to face him. Anger flashes hotly across Loki's face. "Don't touch me." He whispers coolly to the shorter blonde.

"She's mine." Barton says low and dark then hurries off back the way they came. Loki watches him go and raises his left eyebrow. He wonders just what in the hell was that all about. He'll have to inquire with Natalia later.

* * *

Loki manages to get back to his house while the sun is still high and is thrilled to see Natalia still there. She is nibbling on warmed up Chinese take out and the smell of the food causes Loki's tummy to rumble as he enters and slips off his shoes.

"I take it you don't have classes on Saturdays?" Loki asks as he smiles at her wearing his green v-neck shirt from last night. It is tight around her ample chest but long enough to reach almost all the way down to her mid-thigh. It becomes apparent that she isn't wearing anything else underneath when she uncrosses her legs and stands from her chair to rush over and hug him as he enters his modest kitchen.

"I must say you look more ravishing in my clothes than I do." Loki then says and she kisses him hungrily. Loki's tummy then rumbles and they laugh. They eat the leftover Chinese food and Natalia asks Loki about his day. He tells her about his conversation with Professors Lehnsherr and Xavier… and how she will be his new Teacher's Assistant. Natalia smiles at that and pulls Loki's chopsticks from his hands to place them on the table before she straddles his lap. His shirt rides up past her hips and exposes her thighs and womanhood to him. Loki can feel himself hardening at the sight of her without any underwear on.

"You know… I'm going to want to fuck you in the Office of the History Building now." She says seductively and leans forward allowing Loki to peek down the v-neck at her cleavage. He swallows then looks her in the eye.

"Prof. Lehnsherr would most likely just smile and laugh if he caught us… but Prof. Coulson would turn us in. Then there's this young man named Barton who confronted me about you today." Loki starts and as he mentions Barton… Natalia freezes and her eyes waver. A cold look fills them.

"What did he say to you?" She asks, her voice going small and scared. Loki looks at her curiously.

"He said that he knows about us, but I neither confirmed nor denied anything… and then… well he declared that you were his. Were you dating him before me?" Loki says then asks his question trying to figure out the connection between her and Barton. Natalia sighs and relaxes above him as she starts.

"His fraternity is a street over from the sorority house I'm in and he and some of his brothers have been very persistent in trying to get my sorority over to one of their frat parties. It's never going to happen and I wish he'd stop." Natalia then says with a huff and blows a stray red curl out of her eyes. Loki rubs his hands up and down her curves and smiles at her.

"He can never have you… you are mine, my sweet perfect Natalia." Loki says with a smile on his lips and kisses her deeply. Her hands flow through his hair and over his shoulders and back. She grinds her hips down upon his eliciting moans from him which vibrates into her mouth. She pulls away just long enough to unbuckle his belt and undo his pants. Loki shifts and his pants fall around his ankles… and his cock is free. She runs her hand down the front of her body and takes his hand. She guides it between her thighs and lets his long fingers feel the heat and wetness of her arousal. She's so wet already. Loki can't help but smile. She then takes his cock in her hand and positions herself over him. Loki moves his hand away as their eyes lock and she slowly guides him in as she slides down upon him.

"This IS where I belong." She whispers and moans as he fills her.

"Yes. Always and forever." Loki replies somewhat breathy and kisses her as she swivels upon the length of his hard shaft. Loki's hands move to reside on her hips, helping her steady herself on him and the chair. She moans louder and louder the more her pace quickens. As she brings him close, Loki suddenly grabs her hips, rolls forward causing her to hold on to his shoulders, then lifts her up. He steps out of his pants pooled around his feet and walks the short distance to the countertop next to the sink, which is clear, and sets her ass upon it.

Loki then starts to thrust in and out of her hard, moaning with each insertion. His lips catch hers and they kiss and moan into each others mouths. She feels absolutely perfect as she tightens down around him but Loki doesn't want to finish just yet. So he slows his pace and stops still deep within her. Natalia whimpers and swivels hers hips as best she can, wanting him to continue. She even pulses her muscles around him bringing a grin to Loki's face.

"Would you like to finish this in the shower, my love?" He then asks and rubs his hands slowly over her curves. Her fingers play with the long locks of his hair and she thinks it over for a sec.

"Hmm… yes." She finally answers with a grin. Loki kisses her sweetly then pulls out and away. He holds her hips as he does so and helps her down to the tiled kitchen floor. He pulls his shirt off her then follows her to his bathroom.

"Umm… watching you saunter about naked in front of me is most delightful. Perhaps you should be nude all weekend." Loki jests with a wide grin as he eyes her lovely round ass swaying seductively as she walks ahead of him. He then smacks her left cheek and gives it a good squeeze.

"We still have that party to attend, remember? I'm certain you wouldn't want most of your 'friends' to see me… so under-dressed. Except perhaps maybe the Good Captain?" Natalia says as she spins around to grab his erect cock quickly as they enter the bathroom. She slowly kneels down and takes the tip into her mouth. She sucks her slickness off him which draws a grateful moan from Loki's throat.

"Now, now… ahhh… Natali-ahh." Loki starts and moans as she works him with her mouth and tongue. "Perhaps I want you… ahhh-ll to my-hmmm-self." Natalia then releases his member and stands before him.

"I still want to see you make out with Captain Rogers." She says and then that mischievous glint appears in her eyes and Loki knows she is about to alter this deal. "Can I watch him fuck you?"

"What?" Loki asks stunned but then Natalia has his dick in her hand once more. She squeezes him to that point between pleasure and pain. A ragged gasp leaves his mouth.

"You heard me… I want to see the Good Captain fuck you… hard."

"Ahh… Natali-ahhh!" Loki retorts but she applies a little more pressure and to Loki's surprise he gets harder in her hand. He swallows then gives a nervous chuckle. "Oh god… Woman. The things you do to me."

"Rogers is going to fuck you… and you are going to fuck me. Understood?" Natalia then says. It's been awhile since she last got so commanding.

"Y-yes, my love." Loki answers finally and Natalia releases the pressure and starts to stroke him lovingly.

"Good. Now fuck me in this shower." She whispers and turns around. She works the faucet and soon the shower is going. She leans forward with her hand out waiting for the water to steam. Loki steps up directly behind her and penetrates her. Natalia moans and grips the side of the tub with one hand and braces herself on the opposite wall with the other as Loki starts to thrust in and out of her.

"This is what you want… me inside of you." Loki starts then slows to pull Natalia up to rest her back against his chest. They step together into the steamy shower then and let the water slick their skin. Loki then bends her forward once more so the water hits his chest and her back. "My cock filling your tight wet quim."

"Y-yes! Ahh!" Natalia moans in reply as Loki then fucks her in the shower.

"You want Rogers inside of you as well… don't deny it!" Loki says with a low growl. Natalia moans.

"Yes!"

"And you really want to see him fuck me as I fuck you." Loki then states. His voice hard and deeper than normal as he hammers away into her. Natalia moans and whimpers with the intense pleasure. "You want him to cum inside of me as I fill your sweet quim with my own seed!"

"YES! OH GOD… YES!" She screams and her walls continue to pulse then clamp down so suddenly and so tightly that Loki moans out his own ragged cry as he spills his own release deep inside of her. Natalia relishes in the sudden explosion of warmth within her. She loves it and she wants more of him!

"OH, NATALI-AHH!" Loki cries out as he continues to pump away and work his cum within her. Natalia's body shivers around him from her intense orgasm. Loki pulls out and holds her in his arms. They kiss and smile at one another then soap up and wash each other's hair. Their lips meet every so often and their hands find the other's intimate places time and again but they don't have shower sex anymore.

Instead, they get out and ready themselves. Loki puts on a dark green cotton dress shirt, his favorite black silk vest with the gold celtic-knotwork design pattern and dark grey suit pants and jacket. He finishes off with a long narrow scarf of green and gold.

Natalia applies some make-up giving her eyes a smoky shade and lining them with thin black lines that make her blue eyes more slanted looking. Her lips get shaded a deep red with some special no-smug lipstick that she has. She then dons a very lovely dark red dress with a black bustier over it. The bustier has red stitching and supports her full chest with no need for a bra. The skirt is knee-length and split on both sides. She wears black stockings and a pair of black vinyl boots that are knee-high and heeled. The heels add three inches to her height and are thick enough that she won't stumble much should she enjoy too many drinks tonight.

They smile at one another and Loki helps Natalia with her black coat. They then head out the door into the chilly late afternoon. Loki locks up and soon they are on the road driving west and then north to Stark's English Estate out in the countryside. It is an hour or so drive from London and by the time they arrive, the sun has set… but the main gate is lit up brightly enough that only a blind person would miss it. Loki stops, lowers his window, and presses a button on an intercom device.

"Greetings, may I inquire who is calling?" Comes the cool, polite voice of JARVIS over the intercom.

"It's Loki Odinson, JARVIS. I'm here for the party." Loki answers.

"Welcome back to Mr. Stark's Estate, sir." The voice replies coolly and the gates open. Loki drives up the well lit road leading to the large three story stone building that dominates the property. Even the house is well lit from the outside. As Loki rounds the circle in the driveway before the main door, he notices Natalia eyeing it.

"This used to be an abbey back in the Middle Ages, then it was converted and expanded upon to serve as a school/orphanage in the Victorian era. Stark's great-grandfather bought it and refurbished it back in the roaring twenties." Loki says giving her a quick-notes of the building's history. "It's now Tony Stark's 'pleasure palace' as he deemed it back in our college days." Loki then adds with a roll of his eyes. Natalia turns to give him a sly smirk.

"So you and Rogers did it in one of these rooms, huh? Such naughtiness in an old abbey." Her eyes twinkle with that glint of playfulness and Loki can't help but chuckle slightly.

"I'm sure there was a bit of buggering going on here back in the Dark Ages as well. Besides, Stark's done far more sinful acts here than I have." Loki retorts. They exit his car after he parks and he notes there are more than quite a few vehicles here already. The muffled pounding base of loud music is the first indicator that the party is in full swing. They enter and Loki is surprised that the music is dampened more so in here. Before he can ponder further on this…

"Mr. Odinson… the main party is in the back addition. Food and drinks are located here in the main house in the kitchen and more quieter entertainment can be found in the billiards room, the dining hall, and the main living room." JARVIS' disembodied voice says from above. Natalia looks around puzzled by this.

"Thank you, JAVRIS. Is my brother, Thor, already here?" Loki then asks calmly, use to Stark's A.I. butler.

"He is, Mr. Odinson. Would you like me to inform him of your arrival?"

"No thank you, JARVIS… but if you would be so kind as to tell me of his location, I'd be most appreciative?" Loki inquires.

"He is currently in the kitchen seeking refreshment."

"Thank you, JARVIS." Loki then says and smiles. He then notices Natalia's confused eyes. "Oh, yes. JARVIS is an A.I. program that Stark created to help him with his research, his business, and well pretty much everything. After all, Stark Industries is currently one of the leading Tech companies with offices in New York, London, and Tokyo. His grandfather made various weapons in WWII and then switched over to communications after the war. Their company has played a major part in many breakthroughs from the Manhattan Project during the war to integrating the Internet globally as well as developing cellphones and computers in the decades following."

"No wonder he's a billionaire." Natalia says as she looks around at the modern interior of the former abbey. It is decorated nicely yet has a very spartan feel. It looks more showcase than actual home. They make their way into the large kitchen where there are two long islands with the sink in one and the modern stove in the other. A large walk-in cooler serves as the fridge/freezer and an old wood fire oven dominates the wall opposite it.

"There you are, Brother." Loki says with a smile as he sees Thor step out of the cooler with two bottles of beer in one hand and a bottle of wine in the other.

"Loki? You made it!" Thor beams a warm smile as his voice booms over the music. He then notices the beautiful redhead. "And you brought your student with you!"

"Shh! Thor! Don't inform the whole household." Loki says immediately with a hiss as he starts to panic and his eyes dart about to see if anyone may have over heard but they are alone. "I must insist. Tell no one she is a student of mine, please." Loki then adds pleadingly in a more hushed manner.

"Oh, loosen up! I'll keep your little secret." Thor then says dismissing Loki's paranoia as he opens a bottle of beer and takes a gulp before opening the bottle of red wine. He quickly finds three wine glasses and fills two of them. "Here." He then gives Loki one glass and Natalia the other.

"So what is your name or should I simply call you Vision? Because you are quite stunning, my dear." Thor then asks complimenting her. Natalia smiles and a slight blush comes to her cheeks.

"My name is Natalia Romanova." She says and her accented voice is like silk as he takes her small hand.

"Natalia? A very lovely name indeed." Thor then says and kisses her knuckles. He then turns to Loki who is sipping at his wine. "Fair warning, Brother… Steve is here and he has pestered me nearly non-stop about when you shall arrive."

"Oh?" Loki asks curiously at the talk of the soldier.

"He may try and steal this gorgeous creature from you. I have half a mind to do so myself, but alas, my heart belongs elsewhere." Thor then says with a smile as his eyes return to Natalia. Loki immediately gulps down half of his wine.

"There you are." Comes a woman's voice and Thor turns to look. A very exotic and beautiful black woman with long wavy white hair streaked with silver walks gracefully up to the two brothers standing in the kitchen. The deep purple dress hugs her curvy hourglass figure while folds of shiny silver satin grace her shoulders and drape over her full bosom modestly. "I feared you had lost your way to get me another drink." She says to the taller blonde man.

"Ah! Ororo! I was on my way to return when my brother entered. Loki this is Ororo Munroe. She is the love of my life! We've started a more serious commitment New Year's Day after being together for over a year now." Thor then says with a cheery grin as he hands her the third glass filled with wine. He then turns to introduce the dark beauty to Loki. Her exotic sky blue eyes give him a slow down-up once over as she smiles warmly at him. Loki hadn't met her before… then again, he hasn't really gone to any of the 'family functions' over the last ten years.

"So this is how you introduce your fiancé?" Ororo says with mock anger to the tall, bulky blonde man. She then turns to Loki once more. "Thor has told me of his scholarly, and reclusive, little brother." Ororo says still smiling as she locks eyes with Loki and sips at her wine.

"Only good things I hope. I am charmed to meet such a wondrous woman as yourself and I do hope my oaf of a brother isn't too boring for you. Or perhaps you entertain him superbly since he has asked for your hand in marriage." Loki says after taking her left hand and kisses her knuckles kindly. He notes the platinum ring with the large four-carat diamond that is flanked by smaller diamonds of varying sizes that line the band. He can also tell she has had more than a few drinks already but is still holding herself quite well.

"My… you do have a silver tongue." Ororo says with a bright grin as her purple hued lips part. "Are you here alone?" Ororo then asks as she eyes him eagerly. "Seems like a man of your charm and sophistication would have a lady on his arm whenever he wished." She then adds.

"Well…" Loki starts but stops as he looks to his left and doesn't see Natalia anywhere. Odd.

"You should meet my wonderful friend Emma Frost. She's quite lovely and she'd just love you!" Ororo starts and grins as she continues to eye Loki. He suddenly feels like she would devour him herself if Thor wasn't present.

"I actually did come with someone-" Loki starts but is cut off.

"Hiding out in here with Thor, I see." Comes the smooth deep voice of Captain Rogers. Loki's entire body stiffens suddenly as the soldier strolls up from behind him. Loki can practically hear the smile on the handsome blonde's lips. He quickly finishes off his glass of wine as the good Captain closes the distance to stand just behind and slightly to Loki's side.

"I was just introducing Loki to my future wife, Ororo Munroe." Thor starts.

"She's your fiancé? And here I thought you were just admiring her from afar earlier." Steve says with a grin. "Captain Steve Rogers of the 107th U.S. Army." The soldier then says and takes Ororo's hand to plant a soft kiss on her knuckles as well.

"Thor! You should've told me that your friends are all so handsome. My sorority girls would love the soldier and the scholar." Ororo then says and Loki wonders if this is the reason for Natalia's disappearance.

"So where's your girlfriend, Loki? I was curious to meet her again." Steve then asks as he turns to look at Loki. He practically feels the soldier's eyes flow over him though he keeps his eyes on Thor and Ororo.

"You have a girlfriend? So you did bring someone." Ororo says and smiles. "Where is she? I'm curious to meet the type of woman who can hold your interest."

"She's beautiful." Steve starts with a charming smile while Loki refills his glass. "Curly, fiery red hair… and eyes like the summer sky. She's almost as shapely as you, ma'am." Steve then adds.

"So you like redheads then?" Ororo says as she raises a white eyebrow. "Reminds me of a very lovely girl currently in my sorority. A Russian beauty who had my pulse racing when I first met her." This intrigues Loki.

"I take it you like women as well as men." Loki then states changing the subject from talk of Natalia.

"I am bisexual, though I'm not too open about it… and whew, all this wine has loosened my tongue." Ororo says realizing she has said too much. "Let's find Emma and go to that room Stark gave us earlier so I don't embarrass myself further… Thunderer." She then adds after downing her wine and wrapping her arms around Thor's neck.

"Let us indeed." Thor replies with a smile and kisses her deeply. Loki's eyebrows raise high and Steve looks around then focuses on Loki as Thor and Ororo take off.

"What?" Loki asks nervously as he sees Steve smirk at him from the corner of his eye. Steve turns fully to face the lanky man of similar height. Loki feels flushed from his first glass and now notes the bulge of muscles under the plain tight-fitting, light blue shirt as the blonde crosses his arms over his broad chest. Loki gulps as he notices just how attractive Steve is.

"Does your girlfriend know about us?" Steve then asks and his voice gets deeper, more hushed almost.

"Us?" Loki nearly squeaks out and gulps at his wine.

"Don't play coy." Steve retorts with a more commanding tone and uncrosses his arms as he closes the short distance.

"Th-that was nearly three years ago…" Loki starts as he retreats. "We only had a month before you left for America." Loki stops as his back hits the closed door of the cooler and suddenly Steve is pressed close with his thick, strong arms at either side blocking any escape. Loki can smell the warm musky scent of old spice and feel the hard firm muscle tone of Steve's torso pressed again him. Loki then feels a flush come over his face as he becomes very aware of the growing bulge in Steve's pants which is pressed up again his own crotch. He tries to think of other things but it is futile with Steve leaning into him.

"And what a month that was." Steve replies in a husky whisper as his face gets closer to Loki's.

"Well, I-I thought… I was never going to see you again, so I made the most of it. WE made the most of it, yes?" Loki then says and swallows hard. He and Steve are eye to eye but Loki feels much smaller encircled by the soldier's bulk… and goddamn what a glorious body he has now too!

"I see your time in the military has had its benefits." Loki then adds though he looks up to the ceiling as though he could find escape there.

"Look at me." Steve's voice is hard though hushed… full of authority. The type of voice that commands men, leads them… the type of voice to be obeyed without fail… the voice of a Captain. Loki swallows and immediately does as he is told. "I have half a mind to steal you away from that gorgeous redhead of yours. Then again, I have half a mind to share."

"What?" Loki is puzzled and yet his eyes shimmer with a hopefulness.

"You heard me. We shared Amora a few times, remember? Or did you forget that I like women as well as men?" Steve then asks with a smirk as his lips come close to Loki's long neck. The professor shivers involuntarily as the warm breath puffs across his skin causing goosebumps to rise. Loki's own breath hitches.

"No, I-I remember." Loki then chuckles and shakes his head. Steve pulls his head back to give a look and Loki decides to explain, "It's just that… Natalia, my girlfriend, has been pestering me to… well, to watch us… you know…"

"Fuck." Steve says with a desirous gleam in his sky blue eyes as a smirk plays upon his pouty lips… which have always looked so kissable. Steve pulls further away before Loki can act on any lustful impulse though. Loki knows Steve is in a lusty mood by uttering the vulgar word. The soldier then says, "Well, let's find her then." Loki runs his hands through his lengthy dark hair as he breathes normally again, but before they step a toe from their current places, Natalia saunters back into the kitchen. A seductive smile plays upon her lips as she looks between the two men with lustful eyes.

"Greetings, my guests!" Tony suddenly says bursting in with a beaming grin and arms open wide capturing everyone's attentions before she can say a single word. "My two favorite guys are here and together. Thanks by the way for helping me with Pepper a few years back. The sight of you two having a go at each other really turned her on and ever since then she's been a wildcat in bed." Tony adds with a wink to Loki and a pat to Steve's arm. He then looks at Natalia.

"Hold the phone! And who might you be, my dear?" Tony asks with a charming smile as he sensually takes Natalia's hand in both of his and he kisses her knuckles languidly. He even rubs his goatee against the back of her hand as his brown eyes lock with hers.

"I am Loki's girlfriend, Natalia."

"Natalia… can I confess something? I have a weakness for redheads. You should meet my fiancé, Pepper. She's a redhead, more of a strawberry blonde though she's allergic to strawberries, but she might like you." Tony rambles on.

"Enough, Stark." Loki says a bit too gruffly as he closes in on Tony and draws Natalia to himself. "She's with me." Chocolate eyes glare up at the hard emerald gaze.

"Okay. Point taken. Hands off. I get it." Tony then says and raises his hands up in surrender. "Though I do have a little a gift for you, Professor Snape." Tony adds as he wiggles his right hand and jingles a set of keys.

"Keys?" Loki inquires as he cocks an eyebrow.

"To my secluded guest house down by the lake. I figured you and your girlfriend… and toy soldier over there could go have some fun, but since you're being rude…" Tony says and let's his words hang in the air for a moment. Loki rolls his eyes and huffs.

"Your hospitality is too kind, Mr. Stark." Loki says with a sickly sweet smile adding emphasis to Mister. Tony gives his signature cocky smirk then hands the keys over to Loki.

"And it is always a pleasure to do business with the Golden Bank of Asgard." Tony starts then mockingly adds. "Oh wait, that's Thor's family business… not yours 'cuz you're adopted."

"Tony, that's enough." Steve says sternly with his Captain's voice and Tony snaps to his innocent look and holds his hands up in surrender once more.

"Sorry, forgot Captain Morality was here." He says then smiles at all three as he starts to walk away. Turning with a smug smile to add, "Enjoy fucking each other… and your welcome!" And with that, Tony hurries away.

"I really hate him." Loki says with distain as he clutches the keys. Steve snorts and smirks as he walks to Loki and Natalia.

"Though we was nice enough to give us the use of his lake house." Steve says and looks at the couple with a grin. His blue eyes full of desire.

"True. Though he is still an ass." Natalia notes. She then grabs Loki by one hand and Steve by the other and leads them away from the music and other party guests. Soon Steve takes the lead and they exit through an old servant entrance. They make their way across the frosted lawn in a near dash. Breath steaming into the chilly air as they approach the lake house which, thankfully, isn't that far though it is hidden behind a thick grove of trees.

* * *

It's late and Tony's guests are starting to head off to their rooms. Most pass out not long after arriving in their guest quarters in the main building. Tony knows this because he watches his myriad of flat screens displaying each room.

He licks his lips as he watches Thor busy himself with his two lovely women… one exotic ebony goddess, the other a blonde bombshell who acted all icy to everyone who approached her tonight. Though right now, she is a raging volcano as her and Ororo kiss each other with an intense passion while exploring each other's bodies with nimble hands as Thor holds Ororo from behind. He kisses her shoulder and neck as one of his large hands dips between her thighs. Her head goes back as she moans silently on the screen and the woman named Emma Frost attacks her large dark nipples with an eager mouth.

"JARVIS, I hope you started recording the feed from Thor's room the moment they stepped inside." Tony states as he watches the blonde man and woman sandwich the dark beauty between them.

"I have been, Sir." JARVIS replies as Tony watches transfixed as the two explore Ororo with their hands and mouths with such a fierce passion that Tony can't tear his eyes away. Soon Emma is licking and sucking between Ororo's thighs as she strokes Thor's large engorged cock. Ororo writhes and squirms her body atop Thor's as they lay back on the bed. Thor massages her full breasts and kisses her neck, holding her in place as Emma works them both. Then Emma switches and starts sucking on Thor's dick as she fingers Ororo. After a another few minutes, Emma straddles Thor and slides down upon him then bounces her hips up and down his shaft as her fingers work Ororo into long ecstatic cries of pleasure.

"Fuck me that's hot." Tony says as he watches and can feel his own arousal growing stiff in his pants. He feels Pepper's arms encircle his shoulders and her hands flow over his white tank top, feeling the toned muscles underneath.

"Enough of them." She whispers sultry into his ear as she then licks the lobe slowly. "I want to watch Steve fuck Loki. Now." Pepper says with some commanding force as her right hand dips lower and she grabs his hardening dick through his pants.

"JARVIS, give the lady what she wants." Tony then says with a smile as Pepper grins and they kiss slowly as she works his cock free of the confines of his pants and she strokes him in reward.


	7. Chapter 7

**Saturday Night… Party Time! Part 2**

Natalia can't help but giggle as they dash across the frosty lawn. She can tell Steve is very eager as he practically pulls her and Loki along. She looks back and sees Loki smiling as his eyes lock with hers. She returns it with her own warm smile. In no time they stop before the door and suddenly all three feel the chill of the February night.

"Key." Steve says and his voice doesn't betray any hint that the cold is affecting him thus far. Loki hands it over and then wraps his arms around Natalia as he notices her shivering. He's cold himself but between the wine, Steve pinning him against the cooler door, and now here with his sweet Natalia in his arms… Loki doesn't mind the chill.

"I'm going to focus on you, my sweet Spider." Loki whispers into her ear and kisses her neck as he holds her tightly. Natalia moans and bites her lower lip. Loki stops as soon as the door is opened and they enter quickly.

"The fire in the Master bedroom has already been lit so you will find that the warmest room in the house currently. The heater is going but it will take an hour before the rest of the house is to your likings." JARVIS says as the three enter. Natalia can't help but smile.

"How considerate." She says warmly then looks around the darkened interior and adds, "JARVIS, which way to the Master bedroom?" She is answered by the hallway lights flicking on one at a time. She leads the way with Loki's hand in hers and Steve close behind following at a slightly slower pace. The large white double doors at the end of the hall open automatically and the couple enter first.

"Why did you disappear when Thor's woman came into the kitchen?" Loki asks curiously though he suspects her answer.

"Ororo Munroe is the head of my sorority house. I can't risk her knowing I'm here at such a lavish party… and besides, I know how paranoid you are about someone telling Dean Fury about us." Natalia answers and Loki nods his head at the confirmation.

"So your one of his students then." Steve states more than asks as he strolls over to them. Loki pulls away slightly and runs a hand through his hair.

"Yes… she is. Please, Steve, don't tell anyone." Loki then asks and his eyes plead the soldier to keep silent.

"I don't blame you for getting with her." Steve then says as he walks around Natalia. She smiles at Loki as Steve then approaches her slowly from behind. He twirls a curl around his finger then runs that hand down her back. "I won't tell… on one condition."

"Name it." Loki breathes out in defeat. He hadn't expected Steve to act like this. The man has grown in confidence with his time in the military.

"I get to have you both." Steve then says with a smile. Loki feels a flutter in his stomach at the words but also a slight pang of… Jealousy? Guilt? Temptation? He can't pin it down to anything specific, but Natalia did express her desire to see Steve have his way with him.

"Fair enough, but you cannot ejaculate inside of her cunt. That's my right." Loki says sternly to set the first rule.

"Her mouth, your mouth… her ass, your ass… That's plenty of things for me to fill, so I can live with that." Steve then says agreeing instantly with a shrug.

"And one more thing. I love Natalia… with all my heart, and to try and steal her away from me would break me." Loki then says and his eyes waver as his voice nearly cracks from the emotion. Natalia gives him a longing look.

"If I'm going to steal anyone here… it'd be you from her." Steve then says and approaches Loki who swallows nervously.

"You can't steal him from my either. I love him as well." Natalia then says and Loki's heart flutters. "But I really do want to see you kiss him… and even fuck him."

"She's a naughty one. I like her." Steve says with a smile to Loki then kisses the dark haired man with force and passion. Loki is shocked at first then relents and kisses back. Loki then tugs on Steve's shirt and they break away so that the garment can be removed. It is thrown away eagerly and both Loki and Natalia's eyes widen at the sight of Steve's marvelous physique.

"You have gained more muscle." Loki comments as he and Natalia both step closer to examine the well-defined torso in the firelight of the huge hearth. Steve grins as he relishes the feel of their hands upon him. Fingers tracing the lines and flow of large muscles that ripple under his golden skin.

"Your hair has gotten longer." Steve then comments as he runs a hand through Loki's hair. The soldier then moans as he feels his nipple being enveloped in the wet warmth of Natalia's mouth. The hand that is in her red curls massages her scalp more eagerly. Loki then draws Steve into another kiss, this one deeper, and their tongues forcefully swirl around each other. Steve moans into Loki's mouth as he feels a small hand go down the front of his pants and stroke his semi-hard cock. The touch goes away and Steve breaks the kiss to look down. He sees Natalia opening the fastenings and as his pants pool around his ankles, his now engorged cock disappears into her eager mouth.

"Ahh… She knows what she wants." Steve comments and Loki snickers.

"She does indeed." Loki says as he looks down at her sucking Steve vigorously then she slows down and just licks the tip, swirling her tongue teasingly. The sight turns Loki on like never before.

"We should take this to the bed." Loki then says and starts taking his suit jacket off. Natalia stops and stands. She unzips her bustier in the back and slips out of her red dress letting it drop to the floor leaving her in only a dark red lacey bra and matching tong. Her legs are sheathed in the dark stockings which are held up by the thin straps of her black lacey garter belt. Steve and Loki both eye her eagerly as she walks over to the large four poster bed. Steve hurriedly slips out of his shoes and pants. He then approaches the bed.

"On your back, Captain." Natalia says with her demanding tone as she pushes Steve down upon the navy blue cover. Steve's eyes widen in surprise and he does as she says.

"Is she always this demanding?" Steve then asks as he looks to Loki and his breath catches as she grabs his large cock and strokes him slow and hard, twisting her hand and squeezing the tip as though trying to milk him… if she keeps this up, she will. Steve is so turned on right now he can't decide who he wants to look at… Natalia or Loki who is topless and pulling his pants off at the side of the bed. Steve eyes the lean pale body that now has a golden glow from the fire and licks his lips.

"I wanna taste." He says as he looks at Loki's arousal as it comes free of his pants. The scholar smirks and crawls onto the bed… a bit wobbly at first from the alcohol in his system. He then straddles Steve's upper chest and leans forward bringing his large erect cock to within reach of Steve's mouth. Steve licks up the shaft and swirls his tongue around the tip bringing a slight moan from Loki's lips. Oh, the things alcohol makes agree to him do!

Then Steve opens his mouth and starts sucking on the tip and sliding down a quarter of the way. Suddenly Steve and Loki both feel the bed shift and Steve feels his cock sliding into a hot, tight wetness that pulses around his throbbing member. He moans a long hum around Loki's cock which rips a moan of pleasure from Loki who straightens.

Loki can feel the wine's effects and Steve's mouth and tongue working him… then he feels his sweet Natalia's arms wrap around his waist as her lips kiss and suck at his neck and shoulder. Natalia then pushes him forward once more and Loki giggles, mainly from the wine, then moans loudly as he feels a small intrusion slide into his anus. He knows that it's Natalia and she works him eagerly. He relaxes into the feeling then moans as she adds a second finger. He can feel it has been slicked up but doesn't remember anyone getting any lube out.

He then remembers how wet she gets and just moans as he rocks back and forth. He feels her fingers enter him as he moves back thus pulling out of Steve's mouth then he'll thrust forward into Steve and feel Natalia's fingers slide out. The sensation is absolutely marvelous. He wonders how long he'll last if he keeps this up. Maybe another ten minutes? But time is of no consequence right now… now there is only the pleasure that he is receiving from these two individuals whom he has grown to care for. One from long ago and the other more recently.

"Loki. Lay down on your back on the edge of the bed." Natalia then commands and he eagerly complies in his inebriated state. He feels the bed shift and smiles.

"This evening has turned out rather nicely, I must say." Loki quips as he smiles then Steve is over him and he looks up into those beautiful blue eyes. "I really did think that I'd never see you again, Rogers." Loki then adds with a sadden tone as he caresses Steve's cheek then he cries out as his hips are lifted and Steve pushes into his ass, filling and stretching him out in one swift thrust.

"Bloody hell! Your cock is huge and thick." Loki cries out then grits his teeth.

"Oh, come on, Loki… you used to shout out how much you loved the size and thickness of my dick when I fucked you hard with it." Steve retorts as he starts with a slow pace to reacquaint Loki with being penetrated. "Damn, your ass is so tight." Steve then adds and starts to thrust harder. Loki moans and lets the pleasurable sensations flow through him as his core is shocked with each inward thrust.

"Rogers… you know… that… oh, god!… you're the only man… I've bedded!" Loki says then Steve stops and slowly rolls Loki over on the bed whilst still buried with in him. Soon Loki is on his hands and knees and Steve resumes his thrusts. "Fuck me harder!" Loki shouts through the building pleasure and the soldier complies as he picks up the rhythm and force of his deep thrusts. Loki can feel Steve's glorious cock find his sensitive sweet spot… his prostate…

"Oh, yes! Harder!" Loki cries out and Steve really hammers away now and Loki rolls his hips and pushes back as Steve thrusts forward. The feeling of that marvelous cock going deeper within him is mind blowing! Steve's cock repeatedly hits the sweet spot and Loki cries out as his body arcs beneath the soldier's powerful thrusts. He is so close… then he feels the flood of warmth spurt inside of him as Steve shudders above but continues to thrust hard. Loki is so close, so very fucking close and his own cock aches for some attention as precum dribbles out the tip and onto the dark blue cover below.

"I take it your stamina has improved as well." Loki says noting how Steve isn't slowing down though he has already came once.

"Yep." Steve answers concisely and continues fucking Loki, albeit at a slightly slower pace. Loki moans and laughs under the bulkier man's desire.

"Natalia!" Loki calls out and suddenly his love is there. He can see how blown her eyes are with lust and she immediately crawls backwards on her hands and knees upon the bed to Loki. His cock slides easily into her wet center as Steve halts, buried completely within Loki. Once she is firmly in place, they then resume a swift pace and find a rhythm that works between them.

"My gorgeous Natalia." Loki says breathy as one of his hands flows over her body and reaches around to palm a full breast. Steve picks up the pace and as he thrusts hard into Loki… Loki thrusts hard into Natalia the two being penetrated moan in harmony together as Steve grunts. The soldier's body is becoming slick with sweat. Loki can feel his own body growing slick as his lean chest slides over Natalia's back which soon arcs under him as she lowers her chest to the bed. Loki can feel his cock being driven in deeper inside of her. He then kisses her neck and bites down on her shoulder eliciting a loud cry from her full red lips. She then shudders under him and he can feel the spurt of her coming on his testicles and pubic hair as her core grips him so hard his cock is nearly squeezed out of her every time he pulls back. It's enough to push him over the edge and he can feel his body tense up as he moans. He can feel his ass constrict around Steve with its own vice-like hold.

"Fuck me! You're both so damned gorgeous!" Steve then shouts as he thrusts hard and Loki can feel a second wave of warmth fill him. He moans loudly as his own body releases inside Natalia. They slow and stop. Loki covers Natalia like a blanket and Steve pulls out slowly causing Loki to moan at the loss. Loki then feels the soldier's seed leak out of him and start to flow down his taint, testicles, and even down his inner thigh. Natalia remains below him. She turns her head to look lazily at Loki and he moves his head to kiss her softly.

"That was so hot." Natalia says sultry and slightly out of breath as Loki then lifts himself slowly and starts to pull out. He watches his cum slowly trickle out of her as well. "We'll have to do that again… with me between the two of you." She then adds with a smile as she slowly rolls over on to her back and smiles up at Loki.

"As my darling love wishes." Loki says with a smile and kisses her happily.

"You two should clean up a bit before bed." Steve then says as he comes back from the bathroom. He is wiping his dick clean with a washcloth. Lazily, Loki and Natalia get up and use the bathroom to urinate and clean themselves up. After their teeth are brushed, all three crawl into bed with Loki lying in the middle on his side with his arms around Natalia and Steve at his back with the soldier's arms around him. Loki feels safe and sated as he holds the woman he loves dearly and the only man he has ever dared to love holds him securely. They quickly fall asleep.

* * *

"That was even better than the first time we watched those two fuck each other… hell, it was even better than all the times they have fucked here." Pepper says as she slows and stops atop Tony. Her hair is damp from sweat and her whole body glistens. Her breath is deep and steady as she begins to feel the weariness creep in under the euphoria of her umpteenth orgasm. Tony only hums and smiles lazily under her having spent himself with their vigor and lengthy activity as well.

"Maybe we should move here." Pepper then says though she knows that is an impracticality as soon as the words leave her mouth. She knows the corporate headquarters are in New York… but dammit all! She wants to see more of this intense threesome action! Rogers has such a hot body and Loki's snarky, over-confident attitude reminds her so much of Tony that it helps her 'imagine' Tony being fucked by Steve and her under Tony as she lets the shockwaves of their passion ripple through her!

She then looks down starting to feel ready for another round… but Tony is out like a light and snoring slightly. Pepper huffs wishing she had given him red bull to drink before they retired to their bedroom. She can't help but smile down at her future husband and so she rolls off of him and snuggles under the sheets after pulling them to cover them. Soon she is fast asleep as well.

* * *

Loki shifts in the bed and smacks his lips together as he notes the dryness of his mouth and throat. There's a slight fuzzy feeling in his head as he blinks bleary eyed at the ceiling above. The sunlight filters through the blinds and, thankfully, doesn't disorient him as he stretches his long limbs out in bed. Natalia stirs slightly at his side but Steve is already out of bed. He wonders where the soldier has gone off to but is soon answered as Steve returns to the bedroom.

"Finally up." Steve states with a smile as he drops his overnight bag in a lounging chair on one side of the room. He slips his shoes off and his shirt then crawls into bed to straddle Loki who becomes all too nervous and blushes.

"R-Rogers. Go-good morning." Loki stammers. Steve silences him with a passionate kiss. Loki is about to flip out so Steve pulls away.

"Oh, come on, Loki. You were so eager last night." Steve then says and grabs Loki's crotch through the sheets. Loki moans and bites his lower lip as he flushes remembering in full detail what had happened last night.

"Have you always been this shy?" Natalia asks as she rolls over to look at the two men beside her in bed.

"Yes, he has…" Steve answers and Loki starts to protest but Steve silences him with another kiss then breaks away to add, "And it seems that alcohol is the only way for him to overcome it. Though we didn't have to drink towards the end before I left for America. We were fucking like rabbits that last week. Everyday. At least four times."

"You said it was only once." Natalia says hotly to Loki and smacks his chest then twists his small dark nipple. Loki gives a quick cry of pain which fades in the wake of his guilt for lying to her. Though she sounds angry, a smirk plays upon her lips as she watches his emotions wash over his face. This is one of those rare moments where the calculating façade cracks and one can get a glimpse within. Loki starts to stammer but Steve cuts him off with a laugh.

"You told her it was only once?" Steve asks in amused disbelief.

"Well… it's all very embarrassing for me… and I feel truly horrible about hiding this from you Natalia." Loki then finally manages to get out as he tries to sink sheepishly into the mattress and covers around him. His face having gone completely red from the conversation.

"I fooled around with a girl a few times… when I was sixteen." Natalia then says nonchalantly as she shrugs. Both men look at her curiously. "It was fun."

"That's something I'd like to see." Steve then says and smirks as he eyes Natalia. Loki just blushes some more as he remains silent.

"My point is… that it's okay to explore your attraction to another person whether they are the opposite gender or the same. As long as there is a mutual attraction and satisfaction is the result then what is there to be embarrassed about?" Natalia says and shrugs again. She then smiles at Loki and kisses him before adding, "We all had fun last night and I'd like to have some more fun before breakfast. So who's up for some shower sex?"

"I'm game." Steve says and crawls off Loki and the bed. Loki blinks for a moment and realizes they are both completely comfortable with what happened last night. He may still feel like an ass for not telling Natalia the whole truth, but she didn't yell at him. Loki involuntarily rubs his nipple though the pain has faded. He knows Natalia hides behind her own mask, but one thing is certain… if she really hated that he had failed to inform her fully about his past with Steve Rogers then she would have done much worse.

"Are you coming, Loki?" Steve calls from the bathroom door.

"He will be later on… in the shower." Natalia quips with a smirk to Steve as she saunters her way now completely nude to the bathroom door. Loki chuckles and shakes his head as he rolls out of the huge bed. He then follows. He notices that he is still a little wobbly from last night's vigorous activities so he takes it slow.

Loki's eyebrows rise as he enters the bathroom. It is huge! The tub could fit eight people comfortably and the large circular shower opposite it is tiled with natural rock on the walls, curved benches, and floor. The stone on the floor and benches is smoother and the walls that come out are made of four-by-four-by-two inch blocks of glass in various shades of green and blue. Long vines dangle down from above the entrance forming a curtain of sorts and a skylight inside the shower gives it a natural grotto feel.

"Stark certainly knows what he likes." Natalia comments as she looks at the shower and turns the water on while the two men take turns using the toilet.

"This shower bears a striking resemblance to one in my parents' home." Loki says as he approaches and inspects the shower. Natalia passes through the vine curtain and turns to give Loki a playful smirk. His eyes are only for the lovely redhead before him.

"So will you ever let me meet your family? Even see where you used to live?" Natalia then asks, but before Loki answers… JARVIS turns the water on. It comes from around the skylight and the nozzle in the center as well, falling like rain. The water is cold at first and Natalia gasps at the chill. The cold and her reaction seems to ignite Loki's desire as he closes the distance and his lips crash into hers. His arms wrap around her slender waist to hold her tightly to him. As the water warms quickly, they slowly pull away and Natalia runs her fingers through his now wet tresses. They smile lovingly at each other as their fingers play lazily over one another's skin.

"Wow… it's even bigger on the inside." Steve says as he enters. He walks over to the two. "I'm jealous." He then adds as he watches them.

"You don't have to be." Loki replies as he and Natalia both look at the soldier. "Instead… think of yourself as lucky. You get to have me and I am willing to share her… but only with you."

"You're right. I am lucky." Steve then says and pulls the couple into a hug. The soldier then moves behind Natalia and starts washing her hair. He then puts some shampoo in Natalia's hand she washes Loki's. They then soap up and wash each other. Hands slide over firm, toned flesh and soft, supple curves. Natalia purrs as Steve massages her breasts from behind and Loki's hand dips down between her thighs. Her legs part as her own hands flow over Loki's smooth chest leaving bubbly trails behind that quickly get washed away by the steamy water raining down upon them. She feels his nimble fingers probe at her intimate place and her head goes back against Steve's shoulder as she moans. Steve kisses the right side of her neck as Loki claims her lips. The dark haired man then kisses his way down her chin to the other side of her neck.

Natalia's hands flow down Loki's lithe form to find his awakened cock. She strokes it, twisting and pulling with desire and need. She slips her other hand behind her and feels the soldier's firm muscular thigh. Her small hand deftly finds its way up and flows over the shaved groin to find Steve's cock is at full attention as well.

"Good Soldier." She purrs and pushes Steve back until he is against the rock wall. He grunts as his back bumps into the stone. He is surprised by her strength and eagerly kisses her neck and shoulder with a ravenous need. She pulled Loki by his dick but he followed their movements regardless of her hold on him.

"Prepare me, Professor." Natalia whispers the command and Loki complies. He uses the soap left on his hand to work his ring finger and pinky slowly into her ass while he works her pussy with his index and middle fingers. Natalia moans at the intrusion but spreads her legs wider. Steve then grabs her by the bend of one knee and lifts until he can hold her other leg in the same manner. Loki works her with one hand and grabs Steve's cock with his other. When she feels relaxed and loose enough, Loki nods to Steve and guides the soldier's dick into her waiting ass. Natalia moans and it is the sound of pleasure tinged with pain. Steve groans as he fills her, letting her slide all the way down onto him.

"Her ass is as tight as yours, Loki." Steve comments with a smile. Loki chuckles but says no retort. Instead, he positions himself and enters Natalia's cunt. He slides in slow. Acquainting himself to the sensation of Steve's cock inside of her as well. Loki then places one hand on the rock-lined wall beside the woman and man before him and the other loops under the bend of Natalia's knee. Steve repositions that hand closer to the redhead's ass. Loki then pulls out slowly and thrusts in deeply… as he does this, Natalia's body is pushed up drawing Steve's cock out of her ass. Then as Loki pulls out, gravity pulls Natalia down driving Steve back inside of her. The sensation of being alternately filled and emptied by the two men is unlike anything Natalia has ever felt. Her arms are wrapped around Loki's shoulders for dear life as he picks up the pace. Her moans quickly become cries of pleasure mixed this a few 'I love you's and some Russian explicatives. Her breathy, sultry words drive Loki to thrust harder, faster until all three of them are moaning and crying out from the overwhelming pleasure as their minds empty of all thought.

Natalia rides the waves of pleasure that crash through her reverberating within and reflecting back outwards as her core tightens down upon the two men alternating within her. She feels Steve tense up and moan out something behind her as she then feels his ejaculate fill her ass. It pushes her over the edge and she moans as she orgasms and her vaginal walls and ass clamp down upon both men. Loki rams into her harder over and over repeating her name before she feels his release spill deep within her as well.

"God, Natalia." Loki whispers as he stops and shivers. He then pulls out and takes a seat on one of the small benches built into the shower wall. Steve lifts Natalia and his cock slides out of her. She moans and goes limp against his chest. He slowly places her beside Loki and stands there stroking his still hard cock, cleaning himself off in the hot water.

"I still don't know whether I should be jealous or impressed by your virile stamina, Rogers." Loki says as he watches the smiling blonde man twist his soapy hand over the glory that is his cock.

"On your feet, Bookworm." Steve says in his Captain's voice. Loki sighs then smiles as he complies and slowly stands. Steve then grabs him and spins him around and before Loki knows what's happening… he is on his knees before Natalia on the bench. The dark haired man grunts as two fingers slide swiftly into his ass. They work him eagerly. Loki calms his breathing and tries to relax as he looks up to see Natalia eyeing him so lasciviously. Her tongue drags across her upper lip lazily as her hands palm at her breasts. Her right hand then trails down her flat tummy as her legs part. Loki eyes her womanhood and sees his semen trickling out of her as her middle finger swirls slowly around her swollen clit.

"Natalia." He whispers out as he moans and licks his own lips. He slowly crawls closer, kissing her knee and up her inner thigh as Steve works him. Then the fingers are gone as he swirls his tongue around her clit a few times before drawing it into his mouth. Loki looks up to Natalia to see that her eyes are fixed just behind him as she sucks on her lower lip. Her eyes dart to meet his once more. That's when Steve penetrates him. The move is so swift and forceful that it pushes Loki's face into Natalia's womanhood. She cries out and Loki hums around her clit.

He releases the perky nub and lets his tongue roam around the inner lips. As Steve thrusts harder into him, Loki's tongue slides into Natalia. He can taste her arousal mingled with his cum as his tongue fucks her. She slides lower on the bench to get a better angle and Loki holds the bench's edge so he doesn't get knocked into it by Steve's powerful thrusts. Loki closes his eyes and gets lost in the sensation of Steve within him as he swirls and wiggles his tongue as it is forced inside of Natalia.

Steve grunts and moans as he massages Loki's ass cheeks while he thrusts hard and deep into the dark haired man. Every so often a comment will escape him like, 'fuck me' or 'I missed this'. Loki can feel his knees starting to hurt from the stone floor but soon Steve's cock finds the sweet spot and Loki moans as he then works his tongue with wild abandon at Natalia's sweet quim. All pain is quickly forgotten. He can feel her womanhood pulse around his tongue and her moans grow louder. In minutes, she is shuddering and squirting into Loki's open mouth. Loki feels Steve's hand grab his reawakened cock and work it. The soldier squeezes him tightly as he slides down the shaft with each thrust then twists as he pulls up to swirl his thumb over the tip.

It doesn't take long until Loki moans and releases. His cum spurting out of him in a long stream at first then pulses for several seconds as Steve strokes it. Most of the semen hits the water flowing across the stone floor but the last few spurts glaze Steve's knuckles as he works Loki. The soldier moans as he feels Loki constrict around him and thrusts with abandon as he cums hard inside of the tight, perfect ass. They stop. All three are spent.

Natalia is now laying down on the bench, Loki rests his forehead on the bench's edge next to her stomach, and Steve is still inside of Loki as he lays his chest upon the skinnier man's pale back. All three are breathing heavily and enjoying the orgasmic afterglow. Steve is the first to move, as he pulls out and stands slowly. He helps Loki stand as well before he washes his now flaccid dick off.

"How are you feeling, my sweet Natalia?" Loki inquires as he checks on his love.

"Happy. That was really fun. Thank you." She answers with a contented grin and Loki smiles. He then kisses her lovingly and helps her stand. Loki then grabs the conditioner and lathers some into Natalia's hair and she does the same to him. They smile and giggle at one another then embrace.

"Come over here, Captain." Loki then says as he reaches a hand out to Steve. "Can't exclude you." And Steve hugs them again as they stand under the artificial rain smiling and grateful.


	8. Chapter 8

**Breakfast at Stark's Estate**

The three finish showering and dry off. Steve goes out to Loki's car, at Loki's request, and brings back the two overnight bags for the couple. Loki and Natalia then dress making themselves ready for the day. The sun makes its ascent higher in the morning sky as the three then walk across the lawn which is now dusted with a thin blanket of snow. The air is chilly and Natalia snuggles in closer to Loki. This brings a smile to the professor's face.

"I do not like the cold, but I love the snow." Natalia comments with a warm smile.

"The cold doesn't bother me." Loki says as he looks down at Natalia.

"It does me." Steve says with a chuckle from the other side of Natalia. His hands are in his pants pockets and his breath puffs out as he shivers from the chill in the air. "I wonder who's up now and who all has decided to stick around for breakfast?" Steve then asks to get his mind on something else besides the February weather.

"Considering it's half past eleven… hard to say." Loki answers after a quick look at his watch. They enter the main house and are wrapped in the warmth of the interior. Steve comments on it being like the greeting of an old friend.

"Though not as shy as you, Loki." The soldier then adds with a wink to the couple.

"Oh… ha-ha, very funny, Rogers." Loki retorts dryly as the three make their way to the kitchen. They are surprised to find no one in there, so Steve immediately starts to prepare making breakfast.

"JARVIS, how many guests are left here?" Steve then asks as he pulls out a large flat iron pan and places it on the stove in one of the large islands. He turns the heat up and places two tablespoons of butter on it. Steve then opens the pantry and pulls out a large bottle of syrup, a spice container of cinnamon, and a bottle of vanilla extract.

"Most have left at varying intervals, Captain Rogers. But eleven remain, including you, Loki Odinson, and his companion."

"Of everyone left… did any of them make plans to leave soon after they woke up and got ready?" Steve then asks as he returns to the pantry.

"Mr. Banner and Mr. and Mrs. Richards along with their friend Mr. Grimm expressed their needing to leave not long after they readied themselves, Captain." Steve does a quick count in his head as he hunts ingredients down.

"Are we the only ones up, JARVIS?" Steve then asks as he puts down two bags of sliced bread, a gallon of milk, and a dozen eggs onto the counter top beside the stove.

"Mr. Stark is still asleep but everyone else are in various stages of getting ready, Captain."

"That's good to know." Steve starts as he begins cracking eggs into a wide, large bowl. He then pours some milk into it, adds a splash of vanilla extract, and begins mixing the ingredients thoroughly with a whisk. "Let everyone know that I'm making French toast and scrambled eggs for breakfast, please, JARVIS." Steve then says as he starts dipping slices of bread into the mixture and sprinkling cinnamon on one side before placing them on the buttered flat iron.

"Oh and let them know there shall be bacon as well, JARVIS." Loki adds as he starts into the cooler to retrieve the package of pork flesh.

"Mr. Stark has turkey bacon since Ms. Potts insists he cut most of the fat from his diet, Sir. My apologizes."

"That's fine, JARVIS." Loki then says as he comes out of the large walk-in cooler with two packages of turkey bacon. He sits them beside Steve on the counter top and then fills a kettle with water.

"What's that for?" Steve asks Loki as he watches the dark haired man place the kettle on an open burner and turn the heat up.

"Tea." Loki replies simply.

"Tea? With breakfast? How un-American." Steve quips.

"Well, we aren't in America, Rogers… so get used to it." Loki then retorts. Steve chuckles at the snarky attitude as he finishes putting the dripping slices of bread on the pan. He sprinkles cinnamon over the tops and waits.

"Can you at least make a pot of coffee then, please?" Steve asks of Loki and gives him puppy dog eyes.

"Fine." Loki says with a roll of his eyes. "I shall prepare the bitter drink since you asked so nicely, Rogers." Loki then prepares the coffee pot by changing out the filter… since a pot had already been made and emptied… and scooping out the measured amounts of grounds before closing everything up and pressing the button. Stark's coffee pot has a waterline hook up so Loki doesn't have to fill it with water. Soon the kitchen is swimming with the smells of coffee, French toast, and turkey bacon, which is cooking in the microwave. Steve removes the flat iron from the stove and places it on the granite countertop near the sink. He then starts on making scrambled eggs in a separate skillet. Loki sits next to Natalia on the opposite side of the island just down from Steve.

"You are just full of surprises, Captain Rogers." Natalia says as Steve flips the eggs around in the skillet.

"Hopefully, you'll get to see more… and please, just call me, Steve." The soldier says to the lovely redhead with a warm smile on his handsome face as he turns down the heat then flips the scrambled eggs around a bit more.

"How long until you head back to America again, Rogers?" Loki asks the soldier curiously. He fears the handsome Captain's stay will be too brief.

"I have about three months of leave until I have to head back to the States." Steve answers. Loki's eyebrows rise at the surprising answer.

"And just what were you planning on doing with that time?" Loki then asks.

"Well, I wanted to catch up with you… but you're no longer 'available' so that idea is out the window." Steve says with a slight sigh as he slides the eggs off onto a large waiting plate.

"You don't have to leave on my account." Natalia then says. "You and Loki can catch up… just don't entertain thoughts of stealing him from me and we all can have lots of fun, yes?" She then adds with a wink. Steve smiles at that.

"Sounds like a plan." Steve then replies. He then looks at Loki. "You sure picked an interesting woman."

"Actually… she picked me." Loki says with a smile and then pulls Natalia onto his lap. He nuzzles her neck then captures her lips drawing her into a sweet gentle kiss.

"Only because you wouldn't act first." Natalia then says and taps the tip of her finger to the end of Loki's nose eliciting a chuckle from him. Steve can't help but smile at the two making a cute scene though he shakes his head. A part of the American soldier feels sad that that will never be him and the scholarly professor, but he is happy that the man he fell in love with a few years ago has found happiness.

"Loki." Came an all too familiar woman's voice. Loki looks away from Natalia with wide eyes to the dark haired woman who spoke his name.

"Sif." Loki says the woman's name in a near whisper. Her dark green eyes dart between Loki and the red headed young woman in his arms. Those dark eyes begin to grow as cold as the weather outside.

"I need a word with you. In private." Sif then says flatly. Loki looks from her to Natalia who gives him a small nod of her redhead.

"Very well then." Loki says with a slight sigh as Natalia slides off his lap and he stands. "Lead the way." Loki gestures to Sif after he walks around the islands to her. Sif then leads him away through the large house to the new modern addition.

"So how long have you been seeing this new girl?" Sif then asks stiffly after they stop just inside the greenhouse where the huge indoor pool is located, but it is out of sight hidden behind the living wall of greenery.

"Well, hello to you too." Loki says with slight admonishment. He then adds, "What did you really want to talk to me about, Sif? I have no patience for games at this time." Her dark green eyes narrow up at him.

"That's rich… seeing as how you used to play games all the time." Sif retorts. Loki sighs fearing that this is going to go no where.

"Excuse me, Sif, but I am needed elsewhere." Loki says politely with a bow of his head and turns.

"Wait." Sif says and her hard voice sounds softer, more vulnerable now. Loki stops and turns back to face her. He hasn't heard her speak like that in over ten years. "Loki… I… I. Dammit all!" Sif starts but she is so nervous that she can't get it out. "Loki, I still love you. Even after all this time and after what you did to me… after what you made me do. I still love you. I just wanted you to know that." Sif finally says and her eyes waver as she looks him in the eyes. Her eyes then lower and tears stream down her cheeks.

"I heard you were still alone and so had hoped that maybe you'd give us another chance…" She continues and pauses once more. Loki sighs but before he can utter a word, Sif cuts him off. "I know, you have someone now… and I am too late. Eleven years too late."

"Sif." Loki starts feeling sympathy for the woman before him. His guilt at breaking her heart back in High School after stealing her away from Thor started eating at him some years back… but back then, he was a heartless bastard who just wanted to get back at his golden _adopted_ brother because he was angry… and jealous.

"I wasn't in a good place, mentally and emotionally, back then and I wound up hurting everyone close to me. For that… I am truly sorry." Loki says and his own façade cracks. He then draws Sif into a hug.

"I should have never toyed with your heart the way I did. I shouldn't have used you to hurt Thor." Loki pauses and sighs remembering how Sif and Thor were a steady couple throughout Junior High and High School… until Loki seduced Sif not long after he found out about his adoption. He did it out of spite and relished fucking her as often as he could… so much so that Sif wound up falling in love with him.

At the time it was all so perfectly devious… until Sif wound up pregnant. Then out of fear and desperation, Loki demanded she get an abortion. He paid for it, even took her to the clinic himself and made sure it was done. Sif had been very angry with him since then… and Thor never discovered the truth. They had gone their separate ways since that day. Sif remained in touch with Thor throughout college and had managed to avoid Loki most of the time.

"I forgive you." Sif says to Loki as she cries upon his chest. Loki feels horrible.

"I can never be forgiven for all that I did to you, Sif." Loki says and Sif sniffs as she lifts her head to look him in the eyes.

"Does she make you happy?" Sif asks her voice small and vulnerable.

"Yes, she does." Loki answers honestly. Sif then slaps him hard across the face.

"There's more where that came from if you hurt her." Sif says with her typical hard voice as Loki blinks in his stunned surprise of the blow. She then grabs him and kisses him. Her tongue swirls around his… hungry and eager. They then break away and Loki is shocked further still. "And there's definitely more where that came from if she hurts you." Sif then pushes him away and walks off hurriedly.

"Bloody hell. What is it with everyone seeming to want me right now?" Loki asks thinking out loud as he runs his hands through his hair then makes his way back to the huge kitchen. He is not prepared for what he walks into. Ororo has discovered Natalia is here and Thor's fiancé is NOT amused.

"I expected better of you, Ms. Romanova! This sort of behavior isn't acceptable." Ororo lectures as she stands tall and regal over Natalia who seems so much smaller and younger now.

"Excuse me, Ororo…" Loki starts as he walks up to stand next to Natalia. "This is entirely my fault. I…" Loki then pauses and takes a deep breath. "Natalia and I started dating recently, so I brought her here to Stark's to meet Thor and our friends."

"Oh?" Ororo retorts and is rendered into silence as she looks between the handsome professor and Natalia. She then finds her voice again. "I see you like your women young."

"That is incidental." Loki retorts.

"She comes from money." Ororo then says.

"I don't care about that. What I do care about is that she finishes her pursuit of higher education so that she may enter the career of her choosing." Loki then says.

"So you can keep her around on campus, Professor?" Ororo asks skeptically.

"So that she will be happy in whatever job she wishes to pursue." Loki replies.

"So you really do care about her?" Ororo then asks.

"I do… very much so. In fact… I love her." Loki admits as he looks at Natalia and smiles as he says the last part.

"Good. Don't hurt her." Ororo then adds sternly and turns to fix herself a plate.

"Why does everyone seem to think I'm going to hurt Natalia?" Loki then asks.

"Maybe because you're almost thirty and she's eighteen." Ororo retorts and Loki kicks himself mentally for asking the question to begin with.

"Let this argument be settled for now. It's time to eat!" Thor says as he prepares himself a plate. He had walked in shortly after Loki did and watched as Loki handled himself under Ororo's scrutiny. They all sit down and start eating in the adjacent dining room. Ororo compliments Steve for his cooking skills as more people start entering following the scent of food.

"What smells like home down here?" Comes the gruff voice of Ben Grimm as he enters wearing jeans and an ugly orange sweater. Steve tells him French toast, eggs, and turkey bacon. Ben eagerly digs in as he sits at the table after getting a glass of orange juice from the kitchen.

"Who made this? It's better than my mom's breakfast." Ben asks and Steve is pointed out by Thor. Ben thanks his fellow American for cooking the delicious meal.

"Steve used to cook often in our college days. If he had not been able to come this weekend then Tony would've had to hire a cook to cater us." Thor says as he polishes off the last of the food on his large plate. He starts for seconds but Steve tells him to wait for the others. Some of which soon appear.

Mr. and Mrs. Richards enter and Reed says they have to leave soon so that they have enough time to go through security and board their plane bound for New York. Sue talks him into staying long enough to eat. Reed then goes on about salt intake and fats, but after he is told the bacon is made from turkey, he is sold and they eat quickly. As soon as Reed and Sue are finished, they and Ben leave saying their farewells to those left. Bruce Banner comes down the stairs and says his farewells before hurrying off out the door.

"Why was he in such a hurry?" Natalia asks of Loki.

"Be glad that he did. He is the head of the Science Building at Shield University and would be all too happy to stick it to me by getting Dean Fury on my ass." Loki replies quietly to her.

"So he doesn't like you, I take it?" Natalia asks.

"You could say that." Loki says.

"What happened?" She asks curiously as she eyes Loki. He fidgets in his seat and sighs as he wipes he mouth with his napkin.

"Stark pulled a prank by dumping a large bucket of green paint on him one morning… and promptly blamed me for it. Banner believed the accusation and since Thor wasn't there at the time… well, I had no one to vouch for me." Loki says recounting the incident.

"That doesn't sound so horrible." Natalia says simply.

"It was done before he was to participate in a debate concerning Radiation as an Energy source. He was advocating Nuclear Power plants at the time… though now he is on board with Green Technologies and it was all so silly since they seemed to be fighting about a woman at the time. Completely ridiculous if you ask me." Loki finishes giving the details.

"Okay, now I can understand why he'd avoid you. Did you try to apologize at least?" Natalia asks hoping something was resolved.

"I did. I tried… but he was so mad, he knocked me down and hammered at me with his fists. I'm quite lucky he didn't hurt me too badly, though he did break my nose, bust my lip, open a deep gash on the back of my head, and he managed to break my left arm. For being such a short man, he packs quite a wallop." Loki then says and shudders as he recalls the beating he endured.

"Aww." Natalia coos sadly as she runs her right hand over his left forearm. "Now I see why you don't like Stark so much."

"Precisely." Loki says as he looks around the table as Thor tries to talk Steve into letting him eat more of the delicious food. Natalia then leans in closer to Loki.

"I'll make you feel much better before we leave." She whispers into his ear then pulls away. Loki only smiles at her as he takes her hand in his. He runs his thumb over her knuckles.

"I know somewhere we can go." Loki says in a hushed tone. "Follow me." He adds in a whisper then stands.

"Brother! Where are you going?" Thor calls after Loki who sighs and turns.

"To give my lovely Natalia a tour of the house now that it is quieter." Loki says with a smile. Thor gives an 'o' face and nods.

"Don't get lost." Thor jests as Loki and Natalia leave. He takes her through the old part of the house before showing her the modern addition in the back. Once there, he shows her the greenhouse which is huge and houses two swimming pools. One is elevated and disguised as a stony outcrop where a waterfall pours from it down to the next pool which is larger. Natalia is awestruck by this.

"Remember the shower?" Loki asks as he leans in close and Natalia nods.

"How could I forget?" She replies with a smirk.

"Well, Stark took this idea from my parents' home as well when he remodeled this greenhouse five years ago." Loki says as he leads her around the lower pool to the rocks. Once there, he shows her the 'secret entrance' to a hidden room. He opens the disguised door and lets her enter first.

Natalia gasps in awe at the darkened room that is illuminated by the light that shines through the thick glass windows that look out into the depths of the lower pool. Fish swim in these windows which are actually fish tanks. Statues of mermaids with their arms over their heads and full breasts exposed are placed between the windows. The opposite wall to the windows is painted with a morale of mermaids and dolphins swimming underwater framed by a coral reef. There are chairs and tables in here but the central attraction is a huge Jacuzzi.

"Stark calls this his 'Mermaid Room'… for obvious reasons." Loki says with a roll of his eyes as Natalia walks into the blue hued room. She walks up to the closest statue and turns to Loki with an all too familiar glint in her bright blue eyes.

"Which would you rather see… me fondle another woman or another woman fondle me?" She asks as her voice gets husky and seductive. Loki smiles as he watches her fondle the perky, firm breasts of a mermaid statue. He can't help but admit that such a sight would be very enticing to witness.

"I'd settle to fondle you myself." Loki says as he approaches her and captures her lips with his. His hands cup her breasts and she moans into his mouth as her back presses against the glass. Natalia returns it with heat and vigor as her hands find their way into his long hair as she presses herself upon him.

"You're so good to me." She says after they break way yet remain in one another's arms. Her eyes look up longingly at him and Loki knows that even if it was just him and her left alone in all the world… then he'd be truly happy.

"I love you, Natalia Romanova… my little Spider. How you have entangled me." Loki says and smiles warmly at her. Natalia then pushes him backwards until he stumbles on the short stairs that lead up to the Jacuzzi. Natalia quickly pulls the simple black v-neck shirt he is wearing off and kisses her way down his neck and chest. Her mouth envelopes one nipple, sucking and licking the nub into stiffened arousal. She then works the other to a similar state as her hands work at the fastenings of his pants which soon are pulled off after he kicks his shoes off.

"Right now… I'm your Mermaid, Loki." Natalia says seductively as her eyes gaze up at him, hooded and seductive. Her hands massage his knees and he can sense the desire in her easily.

"Then I guess I am the drowning sailor." Loki quips with a chuckle as Natalia teases him at first by flicking her tongue out to touch the tip of his erect member. His breath hitches. Her tongue then slowly swirls around the tip. "I want to drown if this is what awaits me." He then adds and looks down at her with desire. She returns the look as she smiles and begins to lick languidly down and up his shaft. The tip of the wet, rosy pink muscle traces the pulsing veins along the length of his throbbing erection. Loki can't help but moan as he watches her work and tease him causing his cock to harden even more.

"Oh, no… you have it all wrong, poor sailor. I'm going to save you." Natalia then says and starts sucking on the tip slowly. Loki's eyes close as a gasp escapes his lips.

"Save me?" He questions. "I thought Mermaids drowned sailors." Loki says then continues to moan as she sucks harder on the tip and swirls her tongue. Her hand starts stroking his shaft as she twists and applies pressure on the downward stroke when she sucks more of his cock into the depth of her mouth then glides her hand up as she pulls her mouth back to just the tip. She does this a few more times then releases him with a pop.

"Yes, save you… from the fury of the Ocean… to make you mine." She replies as she pulls away and takes her blue shirt off revealing her black lacey bra. The sight of her nearly topless causes Loki's cock to twitch. She then slips her pants and panties off in one motion. As she starts up the stairs, Loki moves and pushes her to rest her perfect round ass on the wide edge of the Jacuzzi.

"Perhaps I want to drown." He retorts just before burying his face between her thighs. Natalia moans as her head whips back and her body starts to shiver as he attacks her clit. Her hand hits the button to activate the jets and the steamy water begins to bubble. She curls forward over his head in surprise. Loki pulls away and they both giggle. He then stands and kisses her as he works the hooks of her bra and removes the lacey garment.

"You'd rather drown, huh?" Natalia then says with a smirk recapturing the mood before she then falls backwards pulling Loki with her and they both fall into the Jacuzzi's hot water. Their lips meet under the surface and they hold each other. Loki repositions them and soon their heads break the surface as he is on his knees in the middle with her legs wrapped around his waist… though the water is at his chin.

"Well, I'm about to come close to it anyways." Loki then says and chuckles as he then walks on his knees to the seats that line the edge. He twists as Natalia releases her hold on his waist. She then straddles him and they kiss. The angle is odd now that he has to tilt his head up to kiss her. His hands flow up her body following her curves and sliding down to grip her ass. Natalia repositions and then slides down upon his erect shaft. Loki moans with a rumbling growl from deep in his throat.

"And now I shall get lost within the Red Sea." Loki quips with a smile. Natalia then pushes his chest back and his head rests upon the wide edge of the Jacuzzi. Natalia really works him, bounding up and down his length using the water to aid and slow her movements. He bucks his hips up in time to meet her as she comes down. He watches her as she eyes him. The look of longing and acceptance in her eyes pricks him deeper than any blade ever could.

"Loki… I love you." She says through her panting as her hands flow over his chest and she pulses around him. Her voice is light and vulnerable. Loki immediately wraps his arms back around her and their lips meet as they slow.

"I love you more everyday, my sweet Natalia." Loki whispers and twists rolling them over in the water. His hands find the edge as his knees rest on the bench. Natalia holds herself above the water by wrapping her arms around his back and gripping his shoulders. He then starts a slow rocking motion using the water and gravity in concert to make love to her. He increases the speed and her moans grow in volume overcoming the sounds of slouching water and the jets. Soon his name becomes a whispered mantra coming from her full lips. In minutes her body tightens down upon him and he has a few thrusts to enjoy the exquisiteness of her.

"Natalia." Loki then whispers in her ear as his own orgasm rocks him and he loses his rhythm to just fuck into her hard as he cums. He then rolls again and he remains within her. His hands flow over her back as she lays down upon his chest with her hands nestled upon his shoulders.

"I wish this moment could last forever." Loki says wistfully as he rubs his nose against hers. She hums and nods her agreement as they remain in this position, enjoying each other for as long as they can. Loki's eyes flutter to a close as he relaxes in the bliss of the hot water and the warmth of the woman he loves seated upon him.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Okay, it's been awhile for this one… sorry about that. I really wanna get to my Tangled Webs and Age of Ultron fics (which I already have a couple chapters for both) but I can't do that until I finish my Capitan America: Aftermath fic… so all my writing time has pretty much gone to that fic. But I've hit a point where I need a break from it so I've been working on all my other fics. This chapter here is the calm before the storm folks… things are going to take a dark turn after this. As always… Enjoy the read and reviews are always welcome :)

* * *

**A Demanding Audience**

"Wakey-wakey, Moonglow." Tony says with a smirk as he pokes Loki's cheek. Green eyes open slowly at first then snap wide open as they take in the sight of Tony staring down from directly behind as the billionaire stands by the Jacuzzi's edge. A smug smirk plastered on his face.

"Stark?!" Loki shouts as he holds Natalia closer to him so Tony can't see her exposed chest. She is startled awake by the sudden movements.

"Hiding in here, I see." Tony starts then continues. "You two have been gone for over a half an hour so… I had to come looking."

"Hoping to catch us in the act?" Loki says with some distain.

"Actually, I was making sure you didn't disappear into some secret portal to Narnia cause we're in Great Brittan and all… which would be friggin' cool… instead, I find you two napping so sweetly in my Jacuzzi." Tony says as he bats his eyes and pouts his lips. He then laughs.

"So… seriously though, do I have to drain and disinfect my hot tub now? There's no 'crème del Loki' floating around in the water?" Tony then asks with some worry in his brown eyes. Loki just rolls his eyes at Stark.

"He finished inside of me, so you have little to worry about…" Natalia says flatly to Tony. She then smirks as she lifts her left eyebrow and adds, "Though maybe you should throw some more chloride in the water if you're squeamish." The billionaire just raises his eyebrows at the revelation and then chuckles.

"Trying for kids already?" Tony then quips. "As mischievous as you are, Loki… I'd hate to see how bad your spawn will be." Tony says and has a good laugh. Loki just narrows his eyes and glares at their host.

"We are NOT trying for children, Stark." Loki says heatedly. "Natalia is on the pill. Now if you will politely leave so we can get dressed… that would be much appreciated." Tony just leans against the hot tub and rests his scruffy chin upon his hand and gives Loki an amused look… to which Loki gives an annoyed sigh and slips Natalia off his lap then stands and blocks Stark's view of her. Of course this means Tony is left with an eye full of Loki's unclad form.

"Are you trying to make me feel uncomfortable? 'Cause it seems like you are trying really hard to make me feel uncomfortable right now… which isn't working by the way. I've seen what you're packin' before… your 'pipe swinging' doesn't faze me." Tony says as he looks to meet Loki's annoyed glare with amused chocolate eyes.

"If you're just going to mill about then make yourself useful and get me a towel." Loki groans out.

"You didn't say the magic word." Tony quips with a smile. Loki smacks his hand to his face.

"Please." He growls.

"Here ya go, Long John." Tony says with a grin as he reaches down and pulls up a towel which Loki promptly takes and turns around. He opens it to hide Natalia from Tony's roaming eyes and glares over his shoulder at Stark who stops trying to peek and gives Loki a sweet, innocent smile.

"Thank you." Natalia says sweetly and places a kiss on Loki's cheek as he helps wrap her up. He smiles at her lovingly then glares at Tony as they exit the hot tub. "And thank you, Mr. Stark for letting us stay in the guest house and this wonderful room." She says to Tony.

"You are very welcome and please call me Tony." He says nicely to Natalia. He then turns to Loki. "At least someone around here has nice manners." Loki rolls his green eyes as Tony hands him another towel.

"Thank you." Loki says under his breath as he looks away from Stark.

"What was that?" Tony asks as he leans his left ear towards Loki cupping his hand behind the lobe. The taller man sighs. "Thank you… Tony." Loki says through gritted teeth as he fakes a smile and dries off.

"You're welcome, Professor Snape." Tony says with a bright smile then starts for the door. "Now hurry up and get dressed you two." He adds before leaving the hidden Mermaid room.

"I really hate that man." Loki groans out as he angrily dries his long dark hair then tosses it away. Natalia simply smiles and pulls him close from behind as he hikes his pants up and secures his belt. His eyes ever on the door Tony left through.

"Don't let him get to you. That's exactly what he wants." She says softly and Loki relaxes in her embrace. He sighs once more this time all his tension leaves him and he turns to face the young woman he loves with a warm smile.

"Thank you." Loki says as he cups her cheek. Natalia smiles up at him then turns and kisses his palm.

"For what?" She asks as she eyes him.

"For being you, my sweet darling Natalia." Loki says he then leans down and kisses her lips softly. "The sooner we leave this place… the better though." Loki then says and turns away to finish getting dressed. Natalia simply smiles and complies as she redresses as well.

* * *

A short while later they rejoin the others in the main common room where Steve sits quietly as he watches Pepper, Ororo, and Emma chatting on the couch about something that Loki doesn't pay any attention to. No, his focus is on Tony and Thor as they talk on the other side of the room with each other in mostly hushed voices. A part of Loki wants to know what those two are 'conspiring' because he knows that is exactly what they doing.

"Well, it is time Natalia and I made our way back to London." Loki announces as Natalia leaves to get to gather their things at the guest house. Steve offers to help and so walks with her. Loki then turns to Pepper and smiles. "It was nice to see you again, Virginia… and it was lovely to meet you, Ororo." Loki says to the women sitting on the couch.

"It was nice to have you here, Loki." Pepper says smiling warmly up at him.

"Even though he did his usual disappearing act rather than socialize." Tony butts in as he struts over.

"Yes, well you were too busy playing host and I had some catching up to do of my own." Loki says to Tony. The billionaire is about to make a snide remark about Loki 'catching up' but he can't talk fast enough as Ororo stands between the two men.

"I was a little too tipsy last night and wish to get to know my future brother-in-law better so expect a call from me." The dark skinned woman says with a smile as she offers her hand to Loki.

"Wonderful. Perhaps a simple outing for lunch or dinner sometime soon then?" Loki says to Ororo as he takes her slender hand and kisses her knuckles.

"That will be fine." She replies still smiling. Loki looks down at the couch and sees the gorgeous woman sitting there who must be Emma. The term 'Blonde Bombshell' must have been invented for her because she is a knock out! Her platinum blonde hair is long and straight though it starts to wave half way down towards the ends. Her alluring slanted eyes are a striking bright crystal blue. Her full pouty lips curl into a small smile as she eyes him from the couch. Of course the fact that he is standing and looking down somewhat at her plus given the low cut of her designer white top, Loki can't help but notice the deep cleavage of her large chest. It also doesn't help that her diamond necklace leads the eye to said cleavage. Ororo notices the look the two are sharing.

"Oh… forgive me… you didn't meet my close friend, Emma, last night." Ororo says snapping Loki's attention back to Thor's future wife. "Loki this is Emma Frost… Emma this is Thor's younger brother, Loki." Ororo says making the introduction. Emma stands and offers her hand.

"Charmed to meet you… Professor." Emma says in her lovely voice as she offers a white gloved hand to Loki. He takes it and kisses it chastely.

"I am pleased to make your acquaintance." Loki says smoothly then turns to Ororo. "Another day then." Loki says to the dark beauty. She nods and Loki walks away to head towards the guest house but he runs into Steve and Natalia. Steve is carrying his overnight bag as well as Loki's. They are smiling and talking about London and some of the places they have been to in the city.

"Have you gone to that huge Ferris wheel on the Tines, yet?" Steve asks the lovely redhead.

"Not yet." She replies then notices Loki as they meet in the kitchen. "Good, there you are, Loki. Steve has something he wishes to ask you." Natalia says with a smile and he can see that playful glint in her beautiful blues eyes. Loki then turns to regard Steve with raised eyebrows.

"Well, since I'm in town for a few months… do you mind if I stay with you for awhile?" Steve asks with a confident smile as he stands there straight and tall. Loki looks at him suspiciously. He has a feeling these two have conspired something without him. _'Oh well… it can't be anything too bad.'_ Loki concludes in his mind and then smiles.

"Why not? We are friends after all." Loki starts. "I could use a manservant to clean up things around my home whilst I am working."

"Always a catch with you." Steve says jokingly and they chuckle.

"Come on then, gentlemen… London awaits." Natalia says as she shoulders her bag and hooks one arm with Steve's and the other with Loki's. The three of them then leave after saying a final round of farewells. Steve rides in the backseat since he took a cabbie to get to Stark's Estate. The ride home is enjoyable as the three talk about fun things to do around London since Steve will be hanging around for awhile.

'_Maybe things won't be so bad after all.'_ Loki thinks as a soft smile settles upon his face. It is a welcomed thing to be surrounded by the two people we cares most about in his formerly dull life. Things have certainly taken an exciting turn.

* * *

Loki unlocks and opens his front door and steps aside to allow Natalia to enter before him. She hurries inside since it had started to rain quite heavily ten minutes before they made it to Loki's street. It's a good thing Loki is in the habit of carrying an umbrella in his car… English weather and all. Loki then lets Steve enter and he follows right behind. They remove their wet shoes and place them upon the tiling next to the front door. Steve sits his two fully packed duffle bags and smaller overnight bag down next to the couch at Loki's direction before Loki disappears with his overnight bag down his small hall into his bedroom. Natalia seats herself in the comfy easy chair while Steve reclines upon the couch. It is late in the afternoon and they all decided to stay in due to the inclement weather. Loki makes some tea and enters back into the living room area with a tray and three cups each with a bag in them as well as a small jar of sugar and a small pitcher of milk. He sets the tray down on the coffee table then grabs the tea pot.

"What shall we do?" Loki asks the innocent enough question as he pours some hot water into the three cups to let them steep. "Watch a movie? Play a board game? Cards?" He then asks as he looks between Natalia and Steve. That's when he notices the smirks upon their faces.

"How about something sexy?" Natalia says with her husky voice as she gives Loki a seductive look.

"What do you have in mind?" Loki asks innocently though his pulse quickens as his girlfriend puts a finger to her pursued lips and tilts her head up in thought. _'Oh this can't be good?'_ Loki thinks a bit nervously to himself and he can't help but start to fidget in place as he stands there between them.

"Kissing." She finally says to Loki as she nestles back into the chair and folds her hands in her lap after curling her legs under her.

"Kissing?" Loki says to confirm. Natalia nods.

"Yep." She says popping the 'p' at the end and eyes Loki with that all-too familiar glint in her eyes. He knows what she meant… then she says it. "You and him. Now."

"Well… you heard the lady." Steve says and Loki looks to the soldier who is now standing and struts around the coffee table to him like he is on a mission. Loki is a little surprised at Steve's forwardness… but then again they are in private and the drapes are drawn…

Steve cups Loki's face and simply lays one on him. The kiss is deep and hungry. At first, Loki's eyes are wide but then they flutter to a close as he starts to get into it. This is something he actually missed… though he tried to forget it. Loki's hands pull at Steve's shirt to draw their bodies closer. Steve being bulkier doesn't budge so much as Loki does going flush against the hard muscled frame of the American.

Natalia licks her full lips as she watches the two men lock lips as they stand before her. She can't help but smirk since she noticed how Loki was starting to slip back into his prudish ways for a moment there… now he is fully into it and he breaks the kiss for a breath of air. A low moan escapes his mouth as Steve's lips travel down the long pale neck. Natalia can't help but notice how polar opposite these two men are in appearance. They are both tall… the same height to be exact… but her Loki is slight of build, sharp features, long dark hair, pale skin, and simply sexy… while the lustful Captain is broad of frame with muscles in spades, rounded square features, short golden blonde hair, sun-kissed skin and is just super hot.

"Strip." Natalia commands and Steve eagerly complies as he paws at Loki's black shirt and gets it off quickly. The garment is tossed aside and Loki is spun around giving a small surprised groan as his exposed back is pressed flush against Steve's chest. The soldier nips at the side of the professor's neck as his hands steadily work the belt and slide Loki's pants down. Loki steps out of them and kicks the discarded pants to the side while Steve pulls his top off. Loki turns and assists with Steve's pants. He manages to get the belt unbuckled but Steve stops him and spins Loki around once more.

"But I wanted to help." Loki pouts but goes silent as the soldier's hands glide over his lean frame.

"Loki… suck on the Good Captain. He needs to be at full attention." Natalia commands huskily before Steve can say anything to Loki. Steve smiles as he moves to the couch and sits down. Loki eyes Natalia for a moment and notices how her breathing is starting to get panted and she traces her lower lip with a finger. She's really into this. So Loki turns and goes to Steve who removes his boxer briefs to free his already hardening cock. It's maybe an inch shorter than Loki's but damn is it thick. He hasn't done this in awhile so he smiles innocently up at Steve as he comes to kneel upon his shaggy carpet between the American's thick legs. He looks down at the thick cock before him… nestled in the dark blonde hair which trails to just under his belly button thinning out as it goes.

Loki teases Steve by playfully running his hands up the well-muscled thighs and then rubs his thumbs hard into the soldier's groin. A low moan comes from Steve at the near brush with his stiff member then Loki's hands slide up that glorious chest to tweak the small nipples. His tongue darts out to lick at the thick head as he does this.

"Son of a bitch." Steve hisses out under his breath at the mix of pleasure and pain. His blue eyes close briefly and Loki swirls his tongue artfully around the tip eliciting a deep hum from the soldier. Loki then closes his lips around the head as it is drawn into his mouth slowly. More moaning.

Loki's green eyes move to eye Natalia as she sits in the easy chair to his left as he starts sucking upon Steve's swollen member. She suckles upon her lower lip then lets it pop out as her hands wander over her clothed body. She palms at one breast whilst her right hand dips lower to rub at the junction of her thighs over her jeans. He can tell her eyes are blown and her breathing is heavy.

Loki curls the fingers of his right hand around the soldier's shaft and applies pressure as he suckles harder and works the tip with his swirling tongue. Steve's moans increase and his head falls backwards against the couch. Large, strong hands fist at his lengthy hair to quicken his pace and drive the cock deeper into the suckling mouth. Loki has to snap his attention back to the soldier and relax his jaw. His free hand then slides lower and cups Steve's testicles. He already knows just where to caress, where to squeeze, and how to roll them. Soon he has Steve moaning out his name like a prayer to his beloved God. Loki can taste the salty pre-cum as he flicks his tongue repeated over the slit at the tip. It wouldn't be long before Steve cums.

"Enough." Natalia commands and Loki pulls away releasing the cock with a pop of his mouth. Steve moans in slight irritation at the loss of the attention. Loki licks his lips and rubs the back of his hand at the corners of his mouth to remove the excess moisture. His green eyes dance with playful mischief at Natalia's command to not finish their new bed partner. She is as much of a tease as he can be.

"Fuck him." She says breathily as she eyes Steve. The two men look at her and notice that her jeans have come off. "But do so right in front of me." She adds and spreads her legs wide hooking one over the arm of the chair as she reclines back. Loki catches her meaning and he turns her way.

"Come to me on your knees." She commands as she looks at Loki through hooded eyes. She drags her tongue across her lower lip as her mouth hangs slightly open. Loki raises his eyebrows at her command but does as she says and crawls to her on hands and knees. A part of him wants this… another part of him wants to take charge and crawl up onto her then fuck her hard in that chair.

"Good Loki." She says lovingly as she leans forward and catches his chin in her left hand. She kisses him hard upon the lips then pulls away and leans back once more. Her legs go wide again and she urges his face to her lap. Suddenly, Loki feels a finger tease his entrance and lubricant is smeared around his opening as he begins to lick at Natalia's pink folds. She tastes wonderful to him and her scent is intoxicating. He moans as he suckles upon her clit and the vibrations cause her to whimper out a gorgeous moan. Steve has begun to probe him with slow fingers working him open with such artful and attentive care. Loki hears a condom wrapper open and a minute goes by before the fingers are removed, his hips grabbed, and that thick cock starts to push into him.

"Bloody hell." Loki moans out as he stops he menstruations upon Natalia. Steve pushes in deep and fills Loki stretching him out until the soldier bottoms out. Loki pants out a moan as this happens. Steve pauses and Loki starts licking at Natalia once more with a slow swirl around her clit. Steve then pulls out and starts with slow deep thrusts. Loki is pushed forward into Natalia's crotch and so he adapts his attention of her clit to lapping with his tongue in time with Steve's thrusts.

Natalia's moans are gorgeous, Steve's cock moving within him is glorious, and Loki has to ride these mixing waves of pleasure so he doesn't fully lose himself and fail at pleasing the woman he loves… but it is a hard and torturous task as Steve picks up the pace. At least he isn't drunk this time.

Loki growls out a moan as he slips two fingers into Natalia's wet slit. She cries out and squirms above him as he suckles upon her clit at the same time. He doesn't move his hand, he merely allows Steve's motion to transfer through him to finger fuck her dripping cunt.

Soon though Loki has to stop pleasuring her with his mouth as Steve hammers into him. Natalia doesn't seem to mind as his long fingers move within her at a faster pace. He rests his head against her thigh and blows upon her sensitive clit as his thumb bumps it with every forward thrust. He can feel her walls tightening around his inserted fingers and he wishes his cock was inside of her instead. That's when he feels Steve's right hand grip his own throbbing member and working Loki as he pounds away at the professor's ass. It is becoming more and more difficult to keep it together… so Loki let's go.

"Oh hell yes, Steve. Fuck us harder!" Loki says and lets the tsunami of pleasure hit him hard as he arcs his back and Steve's thick cock hits his prostrate with every thrust now. Natalia cries out and squirts her clear cum upon Loki's probing hand. He looks up just in time to see her face rocked by the ecstasy of this act. It's a sight that is truly gratifying to Loki and he feels his own orgasm hit him hard. He clenches down upon Steve's cock and his back arcs even more as his head goes back.

"Gods above!" Loki shouts as he cums hard spurting out a milky stream. Steve follows right behind him.

"Oh my god! Loki!" Steve shouts as Loki moans raggedly and he cums into his condom. He thrusts through his orgasm and then stops. They are all panting hard and are equally sweaty from the act of their passion. Loki leans forward and rests his head against Natalia's lower belly and upper thigh. Her hands gently stroke back his now damp hair as he catches his breath. Steve pulls away and stands upon wobbly legs as he moves to take a seat upon the couch.

"That was a lot of fun you two." Steve says with an easy grin and leans his head back fully satisfied. "We should definitely do that again."

"Of course you want to do that again. You're a soldier and you like being told what to do." Natalia says with a chuckle as she eyes Steve's nude form upon the couch. He chuckles and every muscle in his torso ripples with it. Loki eyes the Good Captain and bites his lower lips at the sight. He can tell Natalia enjoys looking as well for he can feel her reaction through her body.

"Time for a shower." Steve says then stands and saunters away passing the two.

"First door on the left!" Loki calls out as Steve disappears down the small hallway.

"I love you." Natalia says as she smiles down at Loki. He smiles back up at her as their eyes meet.

"I love you more everyday, my wonderful Natalia." Loki replies and lifts himself slowly. He then captures her lips in a sweet kiss.

"Never stop… please." She then says to him and worry fills her bright blue eyes. The sight pains Loki so he draws her into his arms and holds her close to reassure her. He never wants to let go.

"I could never stop. No matter what." He says as he caresses the side of her face while staring into her eyes. She smiles, faint at first, but then she pulls him into a kiss. It is heated but is the most loving kiss she has given him yet. They pull away smiling at one another as their foreheads touch. Loki pecks her with a series of brief kisses as he just holds her close.

"You really did enjoy that show." He states as he smiles at her.

"Yes… as much as you enjoyed being a part of it." Natalia replies and Loki chuckles at her words.

"I love you, Natalia… and I won't leave you… even though Steve is gorgeous what with that glorious body of his and his well-endowed manhood." Loki says as he smirks eyeing her. "But the thought that pushed me over the edge… was you." He then adds and pecks her upon the lips sweetly once more. Natalia then nestles into his bared chest and smiles happily. Loki kisses the top of her head as he holds her close. He doesn't want to lose this moment. If only Time could stop and allow them to never leave it, he would be forever grateful… but Life is bittersweet and he hopes nothing in this world will take her from him.


	10. Chapter 10

**The new Teacher's Assistant**

The trio had cleaned themselves up and watched a movie they could all agree on before going to bed… Jim Henson's Labyrinth. Natalia had never seen it before and the two men talked about how they watched it when they were kids. It made them both long for adventure in those days. As soon as the movie ended, the trio prepared for slumber and then settled down in Loki's queen-sized bed. Loki felt truly happy to have his sweet Natalia nestled in his arms while Steve held him close as well as they lay in bed together.

The reclusive professor felt wanted and loved for once in his twenty-eight years of life. He just couldn't shake that nagging voice in the back of his mind that whispered about how things always go wrong for him when everything seems to be going right for a change. Loki did his best to keep those fears at bay as he held tightly to the beautiful redhead in his arms. He wasn't lying when he said he never wanted to lose her.

* * *

Loki stirs and reaches out to feel for the familiar touch of Natalia's curves, but she isn't there. He bolts up and soon finds himself running, searching. There are scraggly trees and tuffs of yellowed grass scattered about the stony ground. He hasn't a clue as to where he is… Then suddenly, there is an immense golden palace with a set of large double doors. Huge and imposing with great links of silver chain upon them… the doors swing open at his approach and a dark figure steps out from the mist that swirls within.

It is himself! Only this darker version has much longer hair that falls down to his waist and is pulled back into a ponytail. He wears a medieval looking outfit of black leather, golden armor, and accents of green along his arms and chest. A wolf's pelt, black as midnight, covers his shoulders. The head is stroked as it resides upon this Loki's left shoulder. A crown of gold and emerald gems adorned with a pair of small curving horns resides upon his forehead.

"Who are you?" Loki says to the strange version of himself. The bright emerald eyes of this dark self glimmer with mischief and a promise of pain as he smirks at the question posed to him.

"Isn't that obvious?" The dark self asks in an amused manner.

"Not necessarily." The professor says annoyed. The dark self huffs a sigh and rolls his eyes.

"I am the Mischief-Maker, the Liesmith, Riddle-Singer, loyal Friend, and feared Enemy… I am Loki, God of Mischief and Prince of Tricksters." The dark self says.

"What do you want from me?" The professor asks of the god.

"Nothing really." The god says with a dismissive wave of his gloved hand as he smirks. "Though it is quite amusing to see how a lowly version of myself has carved some amusement out of his dull life… and what gloriously lurid amusement that is." The god says with a wide wicked grin as his eyes flash wildly. The professor blanches and takes a step back. The god presses forward. "The flame haired woman is such a delight… I can feel her quim pulse around my cock as I read your memories. Simply marvelous." The god says as he licks his lips then closes his eyes to shiver.

"It would be such a shame to lose such a treasured possession." The god then says and tsks as he shakes his head and paces around the professor. "Beware the Hawk that circles… for the bird is readying to strike." The god says as he grips the professor's throat from behind. His voice hissing into the others ear. "Of course… you have a Bird of Prey of your own with which to counter." The god says simply as he eases his grip and slides his gloved hand away from the long, pale throat.

"Bird of Prey… of my own?" The professor is confused at first… then it clicks… Steve is American! "An Eagle!" The god smiles his approval as he slips away and the shadows slither around him.

"And what a stunning specimen he is." The god says and his voice moves around the professor coming from everywhere and nowhere at once. "Soaring you to new heights of pleasure… hmmm… You do realize ultimately, you will have to pick one, yes?" The god says as the darkness swirls around the professor.

"Which will you choose?" He hears the god ask as he curls over the professor's left shoulder then another God of Mischief appears and leans in from the right.

"The Flames or the Eagle?" This one asks.

"It's such a hard decision for him to make." A new one says from the professor's left side. He then feels hands clasping at his thighs and he looks down to see another one kneeling before him.

"They both know just how to please you." The kneeling one coos as he bites at the professor's crotch. The professor tries to hop back a step but is held in place by the two at his side and the one behind. The kneeling one stands and grabs the professor by the chin. He is trapped by this 'mischief' of Lokis.

"Which ever one you cast off… I shall make them forever long for you to the point that no other can sate their desires." The god says as his lips come within an inch of the professor's. "The one you do choose… I shall enjoy as well… when you 'balls-up' and take charge that is." The god says and gropes the professor's crotch hard then presses a forceful kiss to his lips. The darkness swirls and all is a rush.

* * *

Loki's eyes snap open and he pants. He is on his back in bed in his darkened bedroom. He catches his breath and feels Natalia stir beside him to nuzzle into the pillow better. He smiles at her and tries to think back on that weird dream he had… it reminded him of the movie they watched last night but there was something more ominous about it. A portent to the future… or his fears… hard to say. The harder he thinks back on it, the harder it becomes to recall the details. He does recall something about a Hawk and an Eagle. This snaps his attention to Natalia once more and he frowns at the thought of losing her.

Loki looks over at the alarm clock and notes that it is around six a.m. The sun has yet to rise and Loki groans as he moves his now sore body from bed. His bum smarts and his knees are still a little sore from yesterday, but it's nothing that he can't deal with. Natalia lies curled under the covers of the bed and Loki smiles down at her letting her sleep a little longer. He makes to get ready and finds that Steve isn't in the small house anywhere. Thirty minutes later when Natalia awakens finally, Steve returns to Loki's home. He is in sweat pants and a hoodie. He removes his running shoes after entering and smiles at Loki who is busy fixing his dark green bow tie into place.

"Leaving so soon?" Steve asks as he eyes the well-dressed college professor.

"Yes, there are some papers I have to finish going through for tomorrow's classes. Thankfully, I got all my other work done for the rest of the week. I put Tuesday's stuff off since it is the easiest to check over." Loki says with a sigh. He then looks towards the bathroom where Natalia had disappeared off to. "Please, keep an eye on her whilst you're here in London." Loki says with an edge of worry in his tone. Steve notices the emotion in Loki's green eyes.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure nothing bad happens to her." Steve says with a smile. "Does that mean I have go on campus?" Steve then asks.

"If you must. No one should hassle you though… considering you are an Alumni." Loki replies with a smirk. "If anyone does… just tell them you are looking for me." Loki then adds.

"You know… you are missing the breakfast I'm about to make." Steve then says with a grin.

"I'm certain it shall be delicious." Loki says and grabs his things. He then goes to the bathroom door and knocks lightly. He tells Natalia that he loves her and will see her later as well as to be safe today. He also mentions that Steve will be making breakfast for her and him and to enjoy the American's cooking.

* * *

The day goes back tediously and it starts to wear on Loki. He still can't shake that nagging feeling that something bad will happen to Natalia… especially after his late morning class with that Clint Barton character. The young blonde man just smirks at Loki with this cocky 'I know something you don't know' look.

Loki manages to shake it though once he gets into his medieval history class in the afternoon. Natalia is there and she smiles at him warmly which he returns as he gets his things ready for the day's lesson… they are going to cover the 'Medieval Warming Period' as Climatologists call it and how that effected Europe. It will tie everything they've covered so far together nice and neat as well as set the stage for the next topic of discussion… how the major wars since the fall of the Roman Empire have shaped the borders for all European countries.

Once everyone has arrived, Loki starts the class by having the students pass in their essay assignments on the Witch Hunts and once that is over he jumps into his general discussion of the 'Medieval Warming Period'… when it started, how long it lasted, and how it was an era of prosperity for Europe. Class goes smoothly with students asking questions about the prevailing theories of what caused the warming and then the sudden dip into the 'Little Ice Age' that follows.

Loki discusses about how as the population increased so too did demand for housing, for furnishings, for ships to transport trade goods, as well as for fires to cook and smelt metals, etc… this required wood and that meant the great forests of Europe were reduced drastically. That is the argument for the human influence. He also mentions about how some believe it was merely a fluctuation of the climate… but still there needs to be more solid evidence to support it. The facts are that the population increased and that the climate changed leading to massive and consistent crop failures which in turn lead to much strife.

The bell rings for class to end and Loki instructs everyone to read up on this period and to get ready for a test that will be in two weeks before Spring Break. Everyone gathers their things and files out.

"How did this period in medieval times affect Russia?" A tall, stout young man asks. His voice is thickly accented alerting Loki that he hails from Russia. Piotr Rasputin is the young man's name.

"Ah, excellent question, Peter." Loki says as he jots down a few book titles on a notepad and then tears the paper out handing it to the tall, well-built young man. "Though you could always google it." Loki then says with a smile and Piotr nods his dark haired head in thanks as he walks away. Natalia then strolls up to the teacher's desk and smiles at her secret lover.

"I don't suppose you know him?" Loki asks in jest with a small smile.

"No." Natalia says as she watches Loki gather the assignments.

"I'm going to be busy tonight." Loki comments with a sigh as he leafs through the bundles.

"You could always grade them later." Natalia says with a suggestive smirk. Loki eyes her then shakes his head.

"You know, sweet Natalia… I don't see your assignment in here." Loki then says to change the subject. She looks at him as her smirk grows into a full smile.

"That's because I wanted to give it to you in person." She replies and pulls out the stapled pages from her backpack and offers it to him.

"Thank you, Natalia. I was hoping a brilliant young woman such as yourself wasn't going to start slacking off." Loki says as they play this little game.

"Wonderful! I see the new Teacher's Assistant is already here." Erik Lehnsherr says as he enters the now vacant class room. He walks to the two with a wide smile on his aged face. "Miss Romanova will be helping out around here." He says to Loki. He then looks to Natalia and adds, "So be ready for the tedious work that is teaching." The older man then chuckles.

"Now don't scare her off, Erik." Loki says with a smile.

"Of course not! She will liven things up around here. Otherwise I am stuck with your mostly silent company… then again… you have been leaving earlier than usual this past week. Let's hope your lady doesn't come wandering in and see you alone with this vision." Erik then says with a knowing chuckle. Loki snorts at that.

"I'm certain there won't be an issue there." Natalia says with an innocent smile. "In fact… Professor Odinson could take me out for lunch and everything would be fine." She adds with an innocent smile as she looks to the younger professor. Loki blanches… that smile is anything but innocent! _'She is a devious little vixen.'_ He thinks to himself as his eyes widen and dart from her to Erik.

"That sounds like an invitation, Loki." Erik says with a grin and winks at the younger man.

"Perhaps… one day… before my afternoon classes start. I do have two hours… eleven to one on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays." Loki says stuttering out the information. Natalia's eyes glint in that typical fashion of mischief he has come to know so well.

"I don't have classes on Wednesdays. That would be a good time for you to show me the ropes around the office area… as well as other places of interest here in the History Building." Natalia says innocently.

"This Wednesday then I shall show you around." Loki says with a wane smile to the beautiful redhead.

"Splendid! You two shall get along perfectly then it seems." Erik says as his own eyes twinkle in delight at the two. "Now if you both will excuse me… I have my last class of the day to teach but first… I have to finish up a few things in the office." Erik says then turns and heads for the door. Loki sighs as soon as the head of the department is gone.

"There are a few perfect places here in this building I can't wait to show you." Natalia says as she sits upon the desk and crosses her legs as Loki just looks down at the last of his papers he needs to stow away.

"We must be careful, Natalia." He says sternly and looks at her raising only his eyes to gaze at her.

"But we are." She says and smirks. "My being your T.A. is the perfect cover for us to have so much fun here on campus and Professor Lehnsherr knowing that we may spend your lunch time together means if we are seen together during that time then no one will report it. If they do… then he will cover for us. It's perfect." She says happily.

"You've planned this?" Loki says as he looks at the redhead curiously and with a new found respect.

"Not from the start… but as soon as Professor Xavier offered to get me this position… yes." She replies and gives him a knowing look that is just smoldering with lust as she leans back on her hands.

"You truly are brilliant, my marvelous Natalia." Loki says with an amused smile as he shakes his head.

"You could thank me with your waggling tongue in another way then letting words roll off of it." She says huskily as she eyes him through her lashes. The look coupled with her curvy body on display in front of him makes Loki bite his lower lip. A part of him wants to take her right here on the desk again… but no, that would be too risky. Another thought enters his mind…

"Show me one of these secret places of yours, my brilliant Natalia… and I'll gladly thank you." He says with a dark smirk. Natalia sucks on her lower lip and slides off of the desk.

"Follow me then… Professor." She says sultry and Loki quickly collects his things then follows her out into the hall. They walk and make simple small talk that would be innocent enough to any passer-by. She leads him up into the attic area using her stolen keys to gain access.

"So this is where they put all the old equipment." Loki says as he looks around.

"Yes." Natalia says as she saunters over to a long wooden table and hops up to sit on the edge. Loki eyes her as she sits there in the golden afternoon light streaming through the circular windows. Her eyes are seductive and expectant as she eyes him. Loki smiles sly at her as he slowly stalks towards her. He inspects every article as he crosses the cluttered space teasing her with anticipation for what is to come.

"You planned the use of your new position perfectly… and on the fly, too, I must add. Such intelligence deserves a worthy reward." Loki says as he gets closer. She fidgets in place on the edge of the table as her full attention is on him. He flashes her his own sexy grin as he moves quickly to stand between her dangling legs. Her lips part and her eyes are blown wide. He can see that her pulse is racing in her neck and see the flutter of her quicken breath as her chest raises and falls rapidly.

"You are going to do what I say now, Miss Romanova." He says and his voice gets lower, deeper as his face closes in on hers. He then grabs her head and kisses her hard, eager, passionately. Her hands go to his suit jacket and fist the fabric to pull him closer. He grabs her hands and pulls them away and pushes her backwards as he leans forwards. "Now, now… I said I was in control." He tsks at her and she whimpers. The sound excites him and gets his blood to racing. He can feel his slacks grow tighter… but he must be patient. He wants to hear her beg for him first.

He kisses her neck and releases the grip on her wrists only to slide his hands down her arms and along the side of her voluptuous figure. His right hand squeezes a breast firmly through her dark blue blouse eliciting a moan to part from her full lips. His hand goes down her body further still to grope at the juncture of her thighs to stimulate her sex through her jeans. She whimpers out a series of light moans and squirms under his hard caresses. He drinks in the sight of her below him and feels powerful in this moment.

A part of him wants to just tear her clothes off and fuck her as hard as he can on this table… _'That will be soon enough.'_ He thinks as he watches her wiggle and her eyes look up at him pleadingly through half open lids. She is sucking on her lower lip. He kisses her neck below her jaw on her left side and trails kisses down to the low cut of her dark blue top. He uses both hands to fondle her full breasts as he kisses down into the valley of her breasts. Her whimpers flutter out as a prelude to the orchestra he is about to conduct.

His hands slide down the sides of her slender waist slow and firm. He lifts her top up slowly after hooking his thumbs under the bottom of it. He feathers her flat stomach with soft kisses and swirls his tongue artfully around her navel as he unbuckles her belt and opens her jeans. He looks up to see her eyeing him down her body as he slips her jeans off her hips and down her thighs. He uses the garment now around her ankles to keep her legs in place as she spreads her thighs wide eager for what is to come next.

He smiles wickedly up at her and then his tongue slips from between his thin lips to languidly flick at her clit. Her head goes back instantly and her back arcs as her whole body tenses. The loud moan is musical and urges him to continue with this delightful teasing. He slowly swirls the tip of his tongue around her clit and her body shudders. Her moan stutters as well as it escapes her parted lips. He then curls his tongue around the perky nub and draws it into his eager mouth. Natalia's back arcs again as she chokes out a cry then catches herself so as not to be too loud and draw unwanted attention.

Loki slips two fingers into her slowly, teasingly and begins to probe her slick cleft. He slides his tongue lower to taste her honey and soon his tongue probes into her as his fingers part to allow the muscle access into her heated sex. Loki hums as he tastes her womanhood. He loves her taste, delights in it even… and her scent drives him to a fevered lust for her. Natalia is whimpering out long pleasurable moans and his name is whispered from her lips every so often. He removes his tongue and slides up to swirl around her clit once more drawing louder moans and shuddering from her.

"Oh god! Loki! I want you now. Please, please take me now!" Natalia begs though panting breathes as she shivers involuntarily under his constant menstruations. He then slowly raises his face from her overly stimulated sex. He licks his lips as he continues to work her with his fingers. With his free hand, he undoes his belt and opens his black slacks. The garment falls to his ankles quickly and since he isn't wearing any undergarments, his hard cock springs up eagerly to meet the task at hand.

Loki then removes his fingers from her and slides that hand over his impressive manhood to ready himself for her. He works his uncircumcised shaft then pulls her from the table and flips her over so her feet are on the floor. Natalia complies eagerly and arcs her back to rest her chest upon the table's surface. This motion thrusts her ass higher and Loki grips her round hip with his left hand as he guides his cock to her prepared entrance. He inserts the tip and then pushes into her in one hard, deep thrust.

Natalia cries out and Loki grunts out a moan as he sheathes himself inside of her fully. She immediately begins to convulse the inner muscles of her heated core around his lengthy, thick shaft. He massages the cheeks of her perfect, round ass as he starts to thrust in and out of her hard. Her moans come out in time with every forward thrust as their bodies slap together.

"Natalia. Oh, my Natalia." Loki groans out in a low growl and his hands slide up her curvy body under her shirt to grab her breasts as he pounds hard into her. She cries out in slightly louder moans which make for a musical rhythm that sets Loki's heart soaring and his blood to racing. He rests his forehead between her shoulder blades as he fucks and fondles her.

"Fuck me, Natalia." Loki commands, his voice deep and hard. "Give me all you've got, Woman." He growls out as he hammers at her. Natalia screams out in ecstasy as her head goes back, her body arcs, and her core clamps down hard upon his cock. Loki cries out a moan as well as he fucks hard and fast into her. He cums hard into her as he grabs her hips and arcs his entire body into the thrust.

"Natalia." He says in a near whisper as his thrusts slow and he works his seed within her. He then stops still seated within her pulsing core. He slowly pulls away and Natalia whimpers at the vacancy. Loki steps back and tries to catch his breath. He leans down and starts to hike his slacks up and make himself presentable. Natalia just lays there face down on the table panting as her body shivers and shudders from the intense string of orgasms she just went through. Loki can't help but admire the view of her from behind. Their mixed fluids are trickling from her down her inner thighs as she leans there catching her breath.

He steps closer and kneels then runs his tongue up the inside of one thigh then the other catching the trickle of cum and lapping it up. Her breath hitches as he cleans her thighs and then laps at her sex. Moans whimper from her then and the sound is sweet to Loki's ears. He slowly tastes of her honey mixed with his seed as he cleans her. When he is done, he stands and pulls her jeans and underwear up to cover her.

"There. Like it never happened." He says with a smirk and licks his lips. Natalia turns around as she straightens her top and then throws her arms around his neck pulling him into a deep kiss.

"I love you." She says breathily as she pulls away from him. Her eyes begin to water. "I really do." She adds and her voice gets small. Loki holds her close and smiles down at her reassuringly.

"And I love you, my perfect Natalia… with all my heart and soul." He says softly to her and kisses her gently upon the lips.

* * *

**A/N:** I read in the missive section of the comic **Loki: Agent of Asgard** where a reader referred to calling a group of Lokis a 'mischief'. Like a murder of ravens, pack of wolves, pride of lions, etc. I think that term fits rather well for a group of Loki's doppelgangers… so readers, if you could spread the use of this term by writing it into your fanfics and/or saying it whenever you talk about the character with friends and family we can add a new word title to our world's ever-expanding Lexicon ;)

So if you happen to go to a ComicCon and you see several Lokis… gather them up into a 'mischief' and take a picture! lol

Also the song 'Am I Wrong' by Niko & Vance I feel is the official theme song for this fic since I think of this story every time I hear it on the radio lol  
If you haven't heard it yet then check it out on YouTube and have a listen. It's a good song :)

And as always... Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
